Motherly Affection
by candelight
Summary: Turtle Tot fiction. Rain brings many things….occasionally danger. So one night, after most of New York has been evacuated from a devastating storm-the tots are separated from Splinter-and are aided with something they never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Motherly affection

* * *

Turtle Tot fiction. Rain brings many things….occasionally danger. So one night, after most of New York has been evacuated from devastating

earthquake-the tots are separated from Splinter-and are aided with something they never knew.

Hello! Yes…I am back. ^^ Sorry….I really have very little time to update, considering I must now use a school computer and Qwerty (That's what I

named the little computer I generally use now) gets…..sick. A lot. : ( Poor Qwerty.

I like saying that word, so please allow me a moment of insanity, perchance? Qwerty, Qwerty, Qwerty. The first six letters on your keyboard. ^^

Anyhoo-after a good bout of chibiness-I do hope to start on my new project: The Broken Doll.

Please be well, everyone. ^^

_Quote: "The real religion of the world comes from women much more than from men - from mothers most of all, who carry the key of our souls in their hearts." ~Oliver Wendell Holmes_

_*~*_

_Hopefully, God wasn't kidding on the whole, "I'll never flood the Earth for forty days and forty nights again," thing._

So thought Mary, wincing slightly as she drew her hand over her eyes as she bustled outside, the red flag of the nearby mailbox standing up.

She had been out here for a good three minutes-and already the poor woman felt she'd much rather be typing-sipping hot chocolate-following

the forecaster's advice and ducking under the chair-anything, but this.

Mary drew her cloak around herself and sighed, shivering slightly as she reached for the now slightly damp mail, abruptly shoving the lid shut

before hastening back to the door._  
_

﻿Argh....it was bad enough Jessica was still at school. She bit her lip nonetheless as she bustled back to the house, wincing as the chilly wind sent

her hair spinning backwards, quickly becoming plastered with the oncoming rain.

Which felt like a sheet of pure ice.

There really was no need to be overly concerned-all the educational facilities in this country were expected to have regulatory Tornado and Fire

drills.

As for hurricanes, well....

She

Gladly reaching the door of her home, she wrenched the door open-with some difficulty-and then shut the door behind her, shaking herself slightly

with a sigh.

Before an enormous THUD echoed from outside, and the mail slid from her hands as she managed a startled cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Motherly Affection

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone-I can only hang on for so long nowadays-but I really hope you guys like! ^^ You guys MIGHT want to find the first chapter of "Lost

in New York" to fully understand this chappy. Do or don't-it's your call. ^^

Mikell is a great inspiration for me-and I'm writing a few chibi turtle fictions for the moment (Long live the chibi) before I move onto a few new

projects. Soon enough, after I tie up a few edges here and there-it's my hope that I can become a full Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic writer.

But enough blabbering about my personal life-onto the next chapter!

_Quote:_

_"Youth fades; love droops, the leaves of friendship fall;  
A mother's secret hope outlives them all."  
-- Oliver Wendell Holmes (1809-1894)_

* * *

* * * *

_What in the....?_

Mary picked up the mail, frowning slightly.

Oh, dear.

Did that old branch out back break? She certainly hoped not-she happened to like that oak tree!

Listening to the wind whistle, she paused, straining her ears for any sort of differentiating sound.

Still nothing.

With a sigh, she glanced out the window-near the spot she had so recently seen Jessi off on her bus-and shook her head.

At least today was Friday....and she had some time to type before everyone came back.

With another anxious glance at the darkening surroundings, Mary flicked on a nearby light, shooed away the cat who was napping on the

keyboard, and began to type.

_Yarking bumwarks? That's a funny expression._

Mary had forgotten her previous worry as she continued to type, pausing occasionally as she pondered a scenario.

_Sounds_ _like something he would do....I wonder if I should have S-_

CRACK!

The lightning outside flashed, and thunder boomed. She ignored it, and simply went on, then allowed her fingers to lie limp at the keys before

giving a satisfied nod.

Well....that Writer's Convention was next week. She'd probably manage to get the next few segments done by then, though.

She glanced at the drawer underneath the glowing screen, and slowly pulled it open.

Tacks.....rubber bands...what looked like old homework....oodles of old pens, pencils...and mark-

There it was. It had been quite some time since she'd looked on the old metal, but...

Fingers closed over the small, cool chain, and pulled it up, where it flashed dimly in the bulb light.

Her husband had asked her where she had gotten such an interesting trinket. She'd, at last, been forced to say Chinatown, because when she

insisted that a talking rat in a dark alley had given it to her, well....

....he'd given her a somewhat funny look and asked her if she'd been working too hard.

_The Japanese Omamori...._

She fingered the "Lucky" symbol, smiling faintly when she remembered looking up the Chinese equivalent, _We hope you will get rich. _It was a saying

most commonly associated with Chinese New Year and the giving of currency in little red envelopes.

It was interesting enough having one of these...what looked to be almost _genuine_ pieces, stating-_Where your treasure is, there will be your heart _

_also._

But the STORY behind this one....

Mary took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, staring intently at the keyboard once again.

It took every single detail to convince herself that she had NOT been hallucinating that night.

*~*

It had been a simple enough affair-Mary had gone out a little late to the nearest convenience store for a loaf of bread and gallon of milk.

But that, in itself, was where the oddity of it all began.

Some hooligans outside the neighborhood were chasing after some poor hooded figure, who seemed quite keen enough to avoid being cornered,

but the idiots had been relentless.

Mary remembered growling under her breath-her heart thudding like a captive bird underneath her ribs.

Oh, no.

Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, no.

Her hands scrambled for her pockets, purse-but nothing. She'd forgotten her cell phone-it was still charging!

Praying for a fraction of a second, after all, that was all she really had-she drew her own dark cobalt cloak over her face and ran forwards,

dropping both gallon and shopping bag to the ground with a slight pause, hesitated again, eyes desperately scanning the perimeter-

And seized a nearby stone. It was a small one, but it would have to do.

* * *

_"Ugh....what IS that?!"_

Mary drew closer in the shadows, heart continued its unsteady pounding.

Oh, dear.

They'd cornered the poor fellow. She couldn't see his face, but from the little she could see, he was a tad short, in a black, somewhat damp cloak

that was dripping slightly.

And....was he wearing _geta_ sandals? Funny to see in New York.

Hang on...the boy was answering his own question. Heh. From the sounds of things, they were Purple Dragon wannabes.

_"Disgusting little weakling, looks like." The boy laughed at his own wit, slapping his knee in amusement._

_Mary narrowed her eyes._

Hopefully, she was doing the right thing by stepping in-!

She started.

The figure had lifted his head-and his eyes flashed in the darkness.

A chilling sensation had overcome her spine. She swallowed-but it felt like sandpaper.

If she was going to do anything, it had to be now.

_"Ooh, gonna answer me, tough guy?" chuckled the tallest, leering at Splinter with sharp, mean little eyes. "Well, if you're so tough, little man, you'll let _

_me kick the crud outta-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Kapwing!_

Yes! She still had a decent shot!

Well....that was nice. Good to know.

But she figured what would most likely be BETTER was getting the heck out of here.

The stone struck the boy straight in the forehead. Just a little one, but the enormous boy dropped backwars like a felled tree.

With surprised shouts and cries, the boys fell back into a run.

The figure staggered back, obviously astonished, but Mary knew there was no time for that as she seized the cloaked figure's sleeve.

"Hurry! If they come back, they'll bring twenty back with them!"

Sirens began to wail. It seemed a bit much to the woman, but who knew why. Perhapsthe boys had run directly into the police.

_"Come on!"_

With a final air of uncertainty and reluctance, the figure followed her back up into the alley, adrenaline coursing before the woman managed to close the distance straight into the old shortcut she took on her way home.

*~*~*

But his cloak did fall back. And Mary had found herself alone in the dark with a ninety pound rat. She sighed thoughtfully, taking another sip of her coffee.

Splinter. He'd been real, alright, and she'd been convinced that she'd seen the rat again, this time wi-

BANG.

The sound rebated again, and this time, the young woman jumped up once again.

That was it. Weather or no weather-she had to see what the blazes was going on.

Whew! Okay….that should hold for right now. Please take care, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Motherly Affection

Hello everyone! ^^ I've been absent...just a little busy, is all. Hope you like this segment-see you soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Though I think some of you would raise your hands if I asked you if you wanted a set of chibi turtles.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote (Why I use these things, I'll never know, but I like them a great deal. ^^)

_I like what I hear as a resulting combination of these two strands... something of a combination of familiarity and, for lack of a better word, strangeness._

* * *

Mary drew her cloak around her shoulders, shuddering slightly.

Alrighty.....what had been that noise, exactly?

She glanced around herself, a small frown forming on her lips.

Dark.

Cold.

Wet.

Windy.

Seemed to surmise the storm up as much. Oh, man. She_ really _wanted to go inside now.

Still, she stood, arms drawn over the other, staring about her now very soggy yard.

There were a few broken branches lying here and there-had that been the noise? Somehow, she doubted it, but....

It had been a rather loud crack-it sounded a tad like a gunshot!

Maybe she really ought to go back insi-

_Crack._

She started again slightly, and turned her head towards the shubbery.

Okay. Now the woman was _certain _something was up by this point.

The noise had come somewhere in the bushes-but...

_Crack._

_Crack!_

What? Was it a raccoon? If so, the little guy sure was making a fair amount of noise.

But normally-wouldn't they try to attack the trash cans or something? Mary cautiously picked up a stick.

What if it was a possum...or something else?

The cats were inside....as were her other pets, but....

She inched closer, taking a small step at a time.

Silence.

Then, the bushes began to rustle. Something was moving deeper in the dark green-as if keen not to be seen.

Maybe she ought to just leave it alone. She was fairly sure she could coexist maybe with a pest or two in her yard-provided it didn't hurt anything

and simply went away.

Still, she kept her hold the damp stick, still staring at the bushes.

Nothing happened.

She relaxed, and began to back away, letting the damp wood slide from her fingers as she gratefully turned towards the house. She did have

some updating she wanted to do.... in her next story, Beverly was going to-

She paused. Something was prickling at the back of her neck-though she really couldn't configure _why._

Probably just an animal, right?

.....right?

Ah, well. It could probably be left alone.....she'd check later to see if the something-or-other was still here. If so-she'd ask her husband what he

thought of it when he came home.

_"Ker-choo!"_

The woman froze, having only taken three paces back towards the door.

Either she was working too hard, or-

?!

That almost sounded....

Like a _human_ sneeze!

That was it. She drew back towards the bushes, feeling slightly apprehensive.  


* * *

~*~

Leo shivered, and had to suppress slapping himself in the face.

"Mikey-!"

The guilty turtle shot him a nervous look, bundling himself ever tighter in his poncho.

"Sorry, Sor-"

Raph clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut it?! She's gonna-"

Don's eyes widened-and he slowly backed up against a freezing wall.

"G-guys...."

The four froze.

Mary's hands were back.

And she was clearly searching for them now.


	4. Chapter 4

Motherly Affection

Everyone-am trying to update everything I have today. Am kinda tired. Will....not be updating for a little while. My schoolwork calls. :) :(

Please be well...and I'm trying to become a TMNT only fanfiction writer-but it's not right to abandon a story. Ah, well. A few more to finish....almost

there.

And then, turtle tot time! ^^ Hooray!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

(Why do I use these things? I have no idea.....)

_"Fear is the father of courage and the mother of safety."_

* * *

Mary frowned slightly, hands becoming quite wet and cold at this time.

Deathly silence...and she was having a hard time really seeing anything in the shrubbery.

But she was certain she had heard_ something_ or ano-

Okay-so she had a few deadlines. But she made her own-and she tried her hardest to update at least once or twice every day-depending on her

time slot and stories she was juggling with. Usually it was one-occasionally, two.

Maybe she ought to go back in the house. Arek and Jessica would be home soon enough...and so would Ken. It would be-

She tried to move another branch-and there was the tiniest rubble.

The woman blinked, moving her cloak over her eyes. This blasted, friggin' rain....was she seeing-?

Evidently not.

There, backed away as far as they could manage, paralyzed with confusion and fear-were a pair of gray/brown eyes.

Actually, two.

Three.

Four.

Mary Mikell was looking at four bundled turtles-at least the size of her youngest son, perhaps a little bigger or smaller, give or take-and they

were wearing cloaks.

And looking straight at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astonishment is a curious thing.

If the Abominable Snowman enters the scene-when you've never quite believed in him-and he decides to have a walk around town, some people

may scream and run about in circles...and others may be taken mute.

Mary was one of the latter in this scenario. Her mind went blank, and her mouth dropped.

.......

.......

This was happening.

Actually happening. The rain beating down from above-every cold splash bringing perfect clarity-was telling her so.

.......

_"....May I ask you....what is your name?"_

_The figure gazed at her with dark, penetrating eyes, but she did not look away._

_Splinter turned. It was obvious he owed her._

_"....I am Splinter."_

Just like The rat.

But these four didn't seem to talk. Did they? Right now, they were merely staring at her, and she at them.

...why were they wearing little bandannas? She had to admit-it looked quite cute, though. You could hardly tell too much of a difference from one

to the next....saving color, eye shape, and a slightly different tint in each of their green skin.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and tried again, feeling lightheaded with giddiness.

"...hello."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leo cast her a suspicious look, but said nothing as he drew closer, quivering to his brothers. At least she wasn't screaming. She actually seemed

more bemused then anything else.

Maybe she believed she was dreaming. Sensei himself had told them if ever they were trapped in this situation-before_ fleeing_ to the nearest

"safe base," they should try, if the human in question seemed to be too disbelieving to the point of doubting their sanity....

Well, in other words, try to clean up your messes.

Don trembled.

All she had said was "Hello." Was she being friendly-or was she trying to see if they were intelligent?

....to dump at the nearest lab for dissection?

Mary blinked. They seemed more afraid of her then she was of them. They didn't look very ferocious, but....

"Um....y-you guys won't bite me, will you?"

Mikey cast her a startled look, but still said nothing. Mary raised an eyebrow.

No one had published a chapter in her gardening book about four human sized turtles suddenly appearing in your backyard.

And, if you call information, they'd probably point you to the nearest assignment.

She decided to try again.

"....er....I...." she paused.

"Do....you know a rat named Splinter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Motherly Affection

Hallo, everyone. The tots are pretty suspicious...that's just the way they were changed to act. ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

_"The ache becomes ever more poignant before healing."_

* * *

Mary's hand silently drew out the delicate chain from her pocket as she quietly asked once again, voice only slightly raised above the torrent of

rain pattering on the soggy earth:

"Splinter...the rat. Um....fairly big, as rats go. D'you guys know him? He wears monk's clothes, funnily enough, but....."

Mikey had frozen, mouth askew as the wind added its dance to the rain, making him shudder slightly.

_Splinter._

His heart began to pound even more frantically.

How on EARTH could this woman possibly-?!

Raph gave her another suspicious frown, but it was greatly marred by uncertainty this time as he shared a look at Leo-who looked just as

bewildered as he did.

The woman had said her name was....Mary. Splinter mentioned a Mary once. A long, long time ago-shortly after the Purple Dragons had....

Well, he was never very fond of the memory. He silently shook it off.

Leo peered at the woman-who was getting as soaked as they were by every passing second. He curiously turned to look at the trinket in her

hand.

That was one of the rat's....

Leo bit his lip.

It would be time to run if she panicked, but if she had been that girl Splinter had mentioned in the alley....

He swallowed, throat feeling like sandpaper as Leo cleared a gravelly throat.

"Y-Yeah. He's...."

He paused again, feeling a little shy.

"He's our Dad. Have you seen him?"

~*~

.Mary was beginning to think that she might've scared the four into total shock-but, to her immense relief.....

...and confirmation that she was certainly not crazy, the little turtle boy had spoken.

He'd SPOKEN.

Just like the rat had! Mary was feeling so giddy at this point she put a trembling palm to her head before a faint trace of what the little

blue-bandanna boy had said.

"A rat....is father to....four turtles?"

Mikey was feeling a little more, confidant at this point, seeing as Leo had made the first move.

"Y-yep."

The woman blinked, and withdrew her head for a moment.

.....

.....?

Well. The good Lord worked in mysterious ways.

"So, if Splinter's your dad-how come you guys are here? I mean..."

Mary frowned, blinking a little.

"Well....it had been in the CITY where I met him..." she mused thoughtfully, turning to look back at the four little faces once again.

"And that's a PRETTY good distance away!"

She gestured at her home, looking a little bewildered.

"How in the world did you guys wind up all the way out hERE? Do you live here?"

No answer. The woman tried again.

"Is Splinter with you?"

No answer. She noted the orange clad one looked a little tearful, though.

'How long have you guys been out here?"

No answer. Mary sighed, drew up from her crouching position, and briskly wiped at the water that had fallen on her kneecaps. She gestured

towards her home.

"Come on."

Purple bandana stared at her in disbelief.

"W-Wha?"

Without a word, Mary scooped up Don and Leo.

"Well-I can't just leave you guys out here, can I?"

* * *

Evidently.....not. Don stared at the woman as she handed him a small mug of soup. He blushed, and muttered a small "thank you" before

peering into his coup.

Chicken soup....or so it seemed. You never did know. WHat if she was trying to poi-

There were small, slurping sounds from behind him. He quickly turned his head....and groaned.

"MIK-!"

The turtle lowered his cup, face radiant as he extended his cup back to the woman.

"More, please!"

Don turned to look at his cup-and gave a cautious sip.

He waited.

And, a small smile on his face, messily devoured it as well.

~*~*~*~*~*

Mary sighed as she sank into a chair, thoughts troubled as she cast a look at the turtles-who were now wrapped in blankets in front of the fire.

It wasn't as though she could simply LEAVE them outside! The thought was simply inhumane.

Regardless, even as she dressed four fidgeting kami into Arek's old pajamas, the woman felt more then slightly nervous at the thought of what

she'd say to Ken...and Jessi...and Arek.....

_"Hello, honey! Listen-I was visited by a talking rat in a dark alley-who was the size of a human, funnily enough-who happens to be the father of _

_four turtles who can walk and talk. And-better yet-they showed up in our backyard hours ago beneath a bush! Can we keep them?"_

Raph had pouted as Mary helped him into a pair of white PJs with steamshovels on them. He groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

Maybe-even with his cold-it would be better to freeze.

"This is outrage! This is torture! This is-"

He halfheartedly kicked up on of his feet-which was incased by jammy.

"...kinda cozy, but still!"

Mary bit her lip as she helped Leo into Panda pajammies, resisting the urge to sprint for her camera.

Glory above the world-they just looked so-!

* * *

Settling the four in front of the fire, quilts wrapped arounded their bodies-she almost wanted to jump up and down, fists held at her mouth.

Man.

This was really happening.

Holy friggin' snap. She had a story on her hands.....

But they still, well......

**THEY LOOKED SO CUTE! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

~Motherly Affection~

* * *

~*~

Okay, I now feel like dying. I spent a half hour on this.....and then accidentally deleted it! _Arrghh! :( :( :(_

But that's okay-seeing as I get to spend my entire seventh period today-made it up with EC-in the library! Cheers. ^^

Anyhoo, another note. Yesterday, I was extremely sad-but things are looking up. The turtle tots are still suspicious litle buggers-but that's simply

a natural reflex. Don't take it personally, Mary-they will warm up to you. ^^

Also, I have another question: Would you like this story to remain a few chapter turtle tot fiction...or go on something so wild and crazy you stare

at your screen in stunned silence, faintly pondering, How in the WORLD did this....?!

Ah, well. Whichever, please, take care everyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quote:

_"Whatsoever you do,_

_In the midst of my people,_

_Is that you do unto me."

* * *

_

Mikey groaned as Don giggled at him, green skin turning a vibrant red.

He supposed, that after laughing at Leo and Don's fuzzy polar and panda bear pajamas, it was quite justified, but all the same....

The orange bandanna clad turtle tightened the light brown quilt that was still draped around his shoulders what's her name....what's her

name...oh. _Mary _had given him. He shivered nonetheless, hearing his teeth chatter slightly.

It was rotten to be cold blooded. At least they didn't exactly have to hibernate in the winter......but it was hard keeping metabolism up properly in

the cold. Splinter suspected it might lose its potency when they were, perhaps, a bit older.

_Splinter._

If the word wasn't enough to give him a pang, nothing was. Hopefully, the rat wasn't hurt from what had happ-

Mikey shook off the thought, putting a trembling hand to his still spinning forehead with a slight sigh.

And his head was having this odd tenacity to spin lately.....

The nice lady had told him and his brothers that, given how long they had been out there, it would be lucky as it was if they didn't catch a bug.

The turtle couldn't actually see or understand what she had meant. _Catch a bug?_ In this weather? What type of bug would want to be OUT in this

wea-

Mikey suppressed another sneeze, and ruefully tugged at his...pajamas.

Why couldn't Don have traded?....though Don had wanted the steamshovels, and ended up with blue and white fuzzy polar bear pajamas with a

nightcap.

Though that was still preferable to what Mary had found for Mikey. He wished Arek had had more nighties saved from some of his younger years.

Speaking of Arek-he wondered if he'd be meeting him today. Jessica was said to be at school-whatever that was-and the boy, for whatever

reason, was with his father today.

The turtle picked at his pajamas and sighed.

Arek had run out....

....but Jessica still had some old clothes from her toddler years lying around. Fun, fun.

~*~

At the very least, the pajamas were not pink. Mikey felt he would've gladly taken pnuemonia in exchange, though he probably thought he

would've looked dashing in any color.

But, they were a light, lavender sheen.

That, by itself, was fine. Don wore purple all the time.

But there had been a butterfly stitched on the pockets.

And a cheerily smiling sun.

He'd been used to worse in the sewers-you took what you could get, after all. In retrospect, it wasn't bad at all. Mary had insisted they wear

_something-_or get ill.

But, what had made Raph howl with giggles-and made him want to hide underneath the blankets-preferably for the next century or so-were

what were readily stitched on the outfit's piece-and had made him want to duck in horror.

Daisies.

Daisies, bumblebees, and butterflies littered the fuzzy outfit-which, also included fluffy toes, much to his chagrin-but the other outfit Mary had

offered looked remarkably like a minature pajama set of the sugarplum fairy, complete with tiara.

He had ofted for the daisies, funnily enough.

~*~

Don sleepily toddled through the rooms, slipped in fuzzy feet, and plunked to the ground. He peered up at the woman with interest as she

shooed the cat off the keyboard, and resumed typing, her mind still spinning with the day's events.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The woman opened her account, as usual before heading to Document Manager.

"Just some Fanfiction."

The turtle blinked.

"What's that?"

Mary began to read some of the day's reviews.

"An online site. It lets people write about things in general-mostly based on public stories or whatnot."

"Why?"

Mary cast him a surprised look.

"It's fun. And you can be as creative as you like."

"Why?"

Mary began reading an email about a girl named Anne.

"Well-some people love to write." she managed a shrug as she her fingers found the keyboard, contemplating her next sentence before

formatting it onto the-

"Do you?"

She sighed, and attempted to send the figuration again.

"Very much."

"How come?"

Mary shrugged again as she peered at the edit button.

"Receiving criteria from people is always nice....and, I enjoy imagining my own scenarios and interacting with other authors."

"Oh. Why?"

Mary bit back another sigh, and considered banging her head on the keyboard. She simply uploaded the day's new chapter, groaning slightly.

"It brings a lot of personal satisfaction to scope a work from your hands and heart, Donny," she said wearily, drawing a hand over her eyes.

"I normally update in the morning, but with today's events-"

"Why do you update in the morning?"

"It never hurts to rise early-and I have things to do in the day. Plus, it gives me more time for other things in general."

"Like....?"

The poor woman felt like whimpering at this point.

~*~

"Wow. Never met a girl who liked video games."

Raph was sitting next to a young girl, who was busily contorting controller two.

"Come on-COME on, sheesh, he's only a crab-handed devil, you dolt-" she turned to the turtle with a small smile as a little girl clad in blue

continued to sock said adversary upside the head on the screen.

"How many girls have you ever actually met?"

Raph managed a small smile as he picked up his controller once again, and sent a girl clad in green to start combating what looked like a crazed

squirrel.

"Um....counting you?"

Jessica nodded, watching a little girl clad in pink fall backwards.

Raph eagerly began attacking Jessi's character, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"With you and your mom.....two."

Jessi smiled in jubilation as her character soundly defeated Raph's.

"Many things-an occasional poem."

"Like....?"

Jessi thought for a moment.

_"My teacher loves her audio.  
It's always in her ear.  
She doesn't mind it if we joke  
or chat 'cause she can't hear_

_If we don't pay attention,  
she doesn't seem to care.  
Whenever she has a story on,  
she wears a distant stare._

_Our principal dropped by one day,  
and she paid no attention.  
He took away her player,  
and he sent her to detention."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leo bit his lip as he drew the quilt tighter around himself. With a small moan, he began rocking back and forth.

Maybe this was a mistake. They should be looking for Splinter.

Mary seemed trustworthy enough, but....

......was this going against what Father had drilled into him so many times? Would the rat be angry if he found out?

Where was he? Did he know where they were? Leo miserably drew closer to the fire, face in his hands.

A hand tentatively touched his shoulder. The turtle started slightly, and quickly turned his head.

Mary bent down next to him, offering the turtle a small mug.

"....sorry, hon. Are you alright?"

Large brown eyes stared at her. She smiled-and had to resist squeezing him then and little one clad in blue seemed a little timid.

But above and below, how could the rat be immune to this cuteness?

Leo managed a shy smile, then took a sip.

"....thanks."

She patted him on the shoulder again, turning to look back at the flames.

"....Leonardo, right?"

The little turtle turned to face her.

"Do you have an A.K.A? I mean, your brothers told me that they have two each, but..."

Leo managed another smile-this time a grin.

"...um....Leo."

Mary had to resist a pout.

"You only have one-and the others have two?"

The turtle shrugged, still smiling.

"Mind if I call you Li-Li?"

Leo shot her an astonished look, but said nothing for a moment. Mary hoped she didn't upset him. Finally, after fidgeting nervously, he managed

to speak:

"....Li is good."

~*~

After staring at the rippling flames for a moment or so, Mary sighed.

"....Leo?"

The little turtle cast her a curious look. The woman fidgeted for a moment or two this time, feeling a little shy herself this time.

"Yeah?"

"...mind telling me why you guys were out in my bushes in the first place?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Motherly Affection

Rain

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Received some very inspiring words-so today, am in the mood to keep typing!

Grrrr...I have four tests tomorrow-so I really have to prep tonight! Arrggghhh! The college I want to get into is pretty tough on admissions...

and there's little to no hope of me being one in seventeen.....out of three thousand come 2011.

But I still have to try, aye? The doing is in the act of effort.

Actually, what am I saying? I'm already running out of time-and here I am jabbering like the dolt I am! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!

Gotta study tonight-I'll be away this weekend.

Wish me luck, everyone!

Please take care, everyone.

* * *

_Quote: "There is nothing to fear except the persistent refusal to find out the truth, the persistent refusal to analyze the causes of happenings."_

_-------_

"Oooof!"

A pair of knees found the comforters, and a figure began inhaling deeply, heart hammering beneath his ribs afrom the strenduous activity.

Mikey flashed a grin at him, green face likewise flushed as he continued to bounce.

"C'mon! You can keep it up faster then _that,_ can't you?"

Arek paused, wiping his breathless face, He managed a grin, and resumed hopping on the bed, Mikey still keeping his exurburent pace.

Rather odd, that he had been afraid of the turtle when he had first met the guy's acquaintence. He almost laughed at that now.

The two had clicked. After several consecutive games of "ninjas" "nascar racing" and several act outs from a few movies, well....

"Can't you go any higher, Mikey?"

The turtle smirked, eyes fixed on the small boy's, and began to leap higher, mattress springs groaning underneath them. Arek laughed again.

It was like Tigger gone green, orange, and purple.

* * *

The rain continued to patter on the roof in an absentminded frenzy. Raph, being a turtle already well accustomed to living near several

consecutive city drains, was quite unbothered by this, even as he lay on the small sleeping bag Jessi had already laid out for him before the

girl had left to brush her teeth.

Raph liked her. Provided when she was not trying to give him a makeover, he liked her. Though, their last conversation had been a tad

annoying.....

_Jessi had sighed as she sent a good kick from her character at a boy duplicate of said character. She had turned to look at Raph, inquisitive look in her_

_eyes._

_"Pretty weird, huh? The Rowdyruff's look exactly like them."_

_Raph nodded, still intent on having the red headed character kick her own counterpart down._

_A pause. Jessi turned to look at Raph, eyes blazing with curiousity._

_"so, where are you from, Raphie-boy?"_

_Raph started, bit his lip, and continued to violently assualt the controller._

_Jessi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she turned her face to the screen._

_"Are you crushing on Bubbles, or something? You never like to see her get banged up."_

_Raph began to laugh, looking incredulous._

_"W-what? Are you even KIDDING me?"_

_The turtle gagged, holding a hand to his throat. Jessi smiled, picking up her own controller with great enthusiasm._

_"Well....who knows, right? Maybe you'll meet your own girlfriend someday."_

_Raph gagged again._

_"Uh....green turtle isn't exactly a guess on the Dating game, Jess."_

_The girl laughed herself this time._

_"Oh....y'never know. You just might end up being caught up in a cycle."_

_Raph gave her an odd look._

_"What?!"_

_Jessi sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes._

_'Boys,' she thought wearily, and moved onto a new level in the combat arena._

_~*~*~*~*_

Romance? As if. The thought was too weird to comprehend.

But that wasn't what was bothering the young turtle now.

Pausing for a moment, he stood, quietly crossed the room, and lay his warm forehead against the cool glass, shivering slightly.

_'Masta Splinta-where ARE YOU?!'_

* * *

Don yawned, blearily rubbing at an eye.

Maybe it WOULDN'T hurt to get some shut-eye….at least until he and the others decided what to do.

The turtle peered curiously around the room. Truthfully, he had never found himself inside any dwelling of any sort-aside from the home of a

few spiders behind a certain brick in their home Raph tended to avoid-then his own.

A few photos, here and there. There was a computer-a furry cat dozing on the chair beside the monitor….which Mary had conveniently left on….

_Which Mary had conveniently left on._

_*~*_

Leo's countenance froze, and his grip tightened on the clay mug. Mary gave him a curious look before clasping him by the shoulders.

"Dear….are you alright?"

No answer. The turtle looked to be on the verge of tears.

Mary paused, wondering if it was the right thing to do, then drew a very surprised Leo on her lap, letting the previous statement silently drop.

Silence, save for the constant pitter patter of rain, and the flickering of fire.

~*~

Meanwhile, miles and miles away, a limp figure lying in a puddle twitched.

And twitched, drawing gray finers slowly fron their limp position into a well rounded fist.


	8. Chapter 8

Hobbits and bad habits

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour and salutations, everyone. Received some very inspiring words-so today, am in the mood to keep typing!

Forgive me for being away for so long.... Gomen Nasai.

* * *

_Quote: "There is nothing to fear except the persistent refusal to find out the truth, the persistent refusal to analyze the causes of happenings."_

_~*~_

The flames continued to flickerand sputter as Mary rocked back slightly, sighing.

"Well.....if you don't want to talk, hon....that's okay."

Leo drew her a look, left it at that, and managed a timid nod.

Obviously, the woman-as you might be-was bursting to ask why four sentient turtles had winded up in her backyard.....but Leo still seemed a

little uncertain of himself. Best to wait until the chap was more comfortable.

Suddenly, Leo piped up.

"What's a Frodo?"

Mary blinked, repressing an amused smile. Was he going to build up a string of inquiries just like his brother?

"Where did you hear that, Leo?"

The turtle fidgeted in her arms. She bit back another smile.

Was there anyone in this world that couldn't find these little guys _adorable?_

"You were talking to....what's his name......what's his name...."

"Ken?"

The turtle nodded profusely, little face scrunched up as he attempted to recall the whole scenario properly.

_"Evil has no face here-and something about even Frodo being rescued, in the end."_

He drew her a puzzled look.

"Who's Frodo?"

Well…..might as well have something to talk about. Leo must've been listening to her and Ken discuss their new....houseguests. Luckily, her

husband was.....affable with the situation, for which she was immensely relieved.

Nonetheless, hopefully he would feel the same when he woke up the next morning and discovered he was _not_ dreaming.

Her husband was busy repairing the water heater-the darn thing broke down just when he had left with Arek a few hours ago out of town. Don

had offered to patch it up with rubber bands, gum, and duct tape.....but she thought it best to ask Ken.

Luckily, he'd been able to come back tonight.

"Frodo is a.....Hobbit," she said quickly, hoping Leo wouldn't inquire what a "Hobbit" was. This would be a long enough story as it was.

"It's…kind of like a human, though they have hair growing on their feet, so they don't exactly need shoes…."

_"Really?!"_

The turtle was looking at her, eyes like two brown stars. She bit back a laugh.

Nope. Wasn't unusual for four turtles and a rat to walk on hind legs and talk. But worth a jolly fuss to discuss a humanoid creature with hairy

feet.

Fancy that.

She continued, tuning to look at the flames curling around their new piece of wood.

"Hobbits are a little shorter then humans-and a little smaller then dwarves. And…well, most of them like to eat breakfast, second breakfast, a mid

morning snack, Elevensies, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Supper, Dinner.....and, well, you should see how much they dine on special occasions."

Leo's jaw had dropped, and he kept his gaze fixed on the woman still holding him in her lap.

Silence, save for the shifting flames. Then-

"…wow. Mikey would make an excellent hobbit."

Mary began to laugh softly.

"Well….maybe, maybe not. You see, the point of being a truly respectable hobbit is to spend your days in your home-or farming, perhaps-and to

let people guess what's on your mind before you even speak it."

Leo's brow furrowed.

"Huh? Why?"

Relieved Leo was at last coming from his shell…almost in the literal sense of term-Mary continued, sipping at her coffee for a moment or so

beforehand and shrugging.

"That's the point of being a hobbit. Adventures are generally frowned upon in their society-and only a few "outlandish" people really settle upon

them-like the Tooks or Brandybucks."

The turtle frowned, and turned to look away.

Basically-wasn't that the life he and his brothers shared? Although they got restless in their life underneath the stones…Sensei was content in

their home.

Splinter was a calm soul-and couldn't really get angry easily. It took a whopper to get the rat steamed-and Leo was not in the mood to get him in

that mood anytime soon.

Like he probably would, if he ever….

The turtle shuddered, and turned his face towards the welcoming stretch of crackling flames in the fireplace before snuggling back into the

blankets Mary held as the two simply sat in companiable silence for a moment or so.

The minutes dragged by. Finally, the leader spoke again.

"….so, what makes Frodo so special, if he's a Hobbit?"

Mary rocked back and forth slightly, pausing to throw another log on the flames before drawing the screen back again, watching discarded,

golden sparks flutter about in an absentminded haze.

"….well, Frodo is unnaturally curious about things. His uncle Bilbo-who was really his first _and_ second cousin once removed-"

"Huh?! How does _that_ work?!"

Mary shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Hobbit society, Li. Anyways, Bilbo Baggins adopted him when Frodo's parents died-and Bilbo had gone on a seige of tremendous journies himself

with Gandalf the Grey-the wizard I told you about earlier-with dwarves and whatnot-in his own youth. Therefore, he was always telling tales of

fire in glittering, dwarven halls carved from stone, with gold goblets and jeweled swords with monsters and-well, you get the gist.

Occasionally,Gandalf visited the Shire where Frodo and the Hobbits lived. And then, well….one day…"

Slowly, she shook her head. Leo was staring at her in bewilderment.

"Well?" he demanded, eyes wide.

"What happened?"

Mary shrugged helplessly.

"It would kind of make you confused if you didn't know _The Hobbit_ tale properly, hon. _The Lord of the Rings-"_

"The Lord of the what, now?"

_Oy, vey. _What had she gotten herself into? "That's what I mean, kiddo."

Leo stared at her with wide eyes.

"D'you own the Hobbit?"

Mikell gave him a funny look.

"Well....on the shelf, but it might be a little too old for you to understa-"

The turtle wriggled out of her surprised arms, squinted at a nearby bookcase-

....and yanked the small book out before toddling back.

Fascinating.

Really and truly, fascinating.

Don's eyes had lit up once he managed to gain access.

A document? He squinted at the list of the words-frowning slightly at some of those he didn't yet understand.

Something about a misguided, crazed maniac in the woods, a frightened woman who had, evidently attended something called "law school",

whatever that might be-and something about an infuriated-

He broke off reluctantly from the tale, shaking his head.

Which still felt somewhat light, but he was sure it was only a temporary annoyance. Mary would probably be in soon, and.....well....

....he doubted somewhat that she would take warmly to his looking at her own work, but.....

Ooh....what did this button do?

And what did "Sign up" mean, exactly?


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Motherly Affection

Iris

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whew…..okay. My Internet is on the oddity right now…particularly my email account, which I can't seem to access at this point…..:(

Actually, I'm working on the Word document at this time-so it does appear that, hopefully, by YOUR time, which is currently MY time-which is

fulgurating into OUR….

….?

Ah, well. Hopefully, you get what I mean. :D Que sera sera. Anyhoo-thank you for reviewing, everyone. ^u^

_Quote: "Life's dearest comforts are not found in its luxuries-but rather in its simplicities."_

First note to self: Never, ever, ever again would she leave the computer on when Hamato Donatello was in one hundred feet of her monitor.

Second note to self....Thank heavens for restored documents. Don had accidentally deleted her latest chapter and replaced it with one of his

own.....but, to her immense relief, she didn't require an excorist to bnring it back from the data induced grave.

And....Mary's THIRD and fourth notes to self? Already, the poor woman felt like she had enough post-it notes to paper her bedroom wall-

Never, ever-if you truly valued your sanity, begin reading The Hobbit to a turtle. Raph had wandered in last night along with Jessi to listen.....

.....as did Donny and Mikey, which meant she had had to start over no less then three bloody times.

Thanks heavens for pitchers of waters-else Mary had been afraid her voice might go out sometime around the third chapter.

Another note to self: Arek + Mikey often = trouble for themselves. Apparently, _neither _of them had been very williung to go to bed last night.....

But the four turtles had collapsed by the dying embers not too long after _The Unexpected Dinner Party-_and she had covered them up with a quilt

befor withdrawing herself, yawning.

It had been a long day.

Swaying slightly, she had had to check that.

A very long indeed, twenty four hours.

~*~*~*~*~

When Mary had gotten up during the night to get a glass of water, she decided it best to take a look on how the tots were doing.

Silently, she crept into the living room, hastily covering up a yawn as she did so.

What she saw again, once more, made her want to flee up stairs for her camera.

-----

Still wrapped in a quilt, dozing on op of each other, three turtles lay snugly wrapped in front of the heart, one occasionally murmuring in his

slumber.

........

_Three._

Mary started, and quickly glanced about the room-until, to her immense relief, her eyes had found odd turtle out.

Raph was shivering from where he sat by the window-and he certainly looed more then a little drowsy, but there he perched, on the couch,

occasionally peering out of it time and time again.

After a few minutes, Mikey-whose vision and movements looked so sluggish Mary, still in the shadows, had to ask herself whether or not the

child was sleepwalking-trundled over to where Raph sat and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

With another yawn, Raph sleepily inched across the room, found Mikey's spot still warm-and pulled himself in, grumbling slightly as he pulled the

quilt corner around himself.

It looked like they were keeping a lookout. But it was eleven o' clock at night!

Mary stepped forward to relieve Mikey....then thought better of it.

Her eyes became somewhat wistful as she watched them.

Did they miss the rat that much?

* * *

Well, regardless of their feelings, they had been quite glad to relieve themselves of their pajamas-albeit for Mikey, who found his to still be

"snuggly."

Today, itr was getting a little tense around here....so Mary was taking Mikey and Don to the park. Beter that then to let them get cabin fever.

Mary sighed slightly as she continued to help two squirming turtles into two pairs of Arek's old jackets-Leo was sitting on the couch, wrapped in

a quilt, now still reading a children's adaptation of _The Hobbit.  
_

Raph? Well......he was rather busy hiding in the closet. Jessi had offered to give him a pedicure.

~*~*~*~*~*

Don continued to tug at her hand.

"C'mon! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon We wanna show you somethin'!"

Mary barely had time to pull herself into an more upright position before being tugged away.

_Sheeeesh!_

And you thought Mikey was the pushy one.....

After the storm-items still lay in displacement. Telephone poles had been tilted-or, even occasionally, knocked down.

Mikey peered from underneath his cloak.

"Yikes......":

A tree had been struck by lightning. Don's large eyes traveled about himself, trying to drink in everything at once.

At least no one _else_ was milling about. But, for some reason or another, the two turtles seemed focused on not only tugging her arms off-but,

dragging her through the wood. When Mary asked why, Mikey simply shrugged and said,

"Sei-sei brings us here once a year."

~*~*~

Which made Mary feel a little apprehensive-but she was being tugged far too quickly to voice anything at this point.

Again and again, they pulled her through the still slightly damp woods, frosty leaves crunching underneath their feet.

The world was spangled into orange, red, and auburn-particularly at the treeptops, where the dim sunlight faintly fell on the glittering leaves

that hads managed to cling on after yesterday's winds.

Finally, Mikey and Donny ceased pulling.....

....and the woman saw why.

~*~*~

Leaves lay-occasionally in neatly stacked piles, but mostly in a hopeless chorus surrounded by several large oaks extending so high you had to

crane your neck up to get a proper look.....

The grove extended into a hill-which, by which falling leaves occasionally gently flittered down, seemed to open into an enormous blue mouth

that was the skyline.

The season of mists and yellow fruitfulness had extended itself to the very bottom of this hillside, leading into the glistening wood. The sky

ahead was a perfect, overflowing hard cerulean, looking almost like sculpted sapphire as sunlight glinted off fallen leaves, the gentle winds

sweeping them around in an elborate dance, skittering slightly before piroutteing to the ground.

This time, Mary took their hands as she silently crept downm, sun still sparkling faint over grass stalks covered by faintly melting frost.

* * *

Whew! Okay....I need to get ready for school now. The bus comes in a good thirty minutes.....but all the same.

Please, be well everyone. :D And Mary? Hope you feel better soon. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Motherly Affection

~*~*~*~

Frost and Fire

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Will not be updating anyhting tonight-my grandparents are visiting from Michigan later on...... :)

Which meand=s my grandpa is going to try and force me into the Marines-and my grandmother is going to talk about....boats.

Ah, well. This segment, as always, is dedicated to Mikell.

どうかあなた自身の面倒をみてください。

_Quote:_

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

It had hurt.

A good deal.

But Splinter ignored the dull aches from the still throbbing scratches of his wound-forcing himself to not undertake less sanitary movements he

would've applied in his old form- such as licking the gashes on his wrist clean.

Resisting the urge with a shuddering sigh, the rat moved his aching body from the side of the rarely ridden road, reached for the staff that lay

several meters away, and began to quietly limp down the ditches, a scowl marring his features as he glanced around, heart pounding beneath

his ribs.

His sons.....

_Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo.....!_

What had happened to them since the....?!

Splinter whipped his head up as he drew underneath a willow branch, allowoing excess water that was gently plopping from the green leaves

to quietly plod on his still gleaming arm.

With a shuddering sigh, he removed it, using the rough material of his sleeve to untidily bandage it up.

Well, that was not important now. _Finding_ them-and bringing them safely home again-was.

He sniffed the air.

There was nothing. The rain must've washe it all...!

Resisting the urge to release an anguished cry, Splinter took off into the darkness.

"LEONARDO!"

No answer. Splinter reached for a damp-but nonettheless working flashlight in his pocket Donatello had taught him to use.

"MICHELANGELO!"

Silence.

"RAPHAEL!"

More raindrops found his fur.

Splinter grit his teeth, desperation beginning to brew in his stomach like that of a captive fungi.

"DONATELLO!

WHERE ARE YOU?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Motherly Affection

* * *

Bonjour, everyone! I've decided to take a page out of a new book-and start updating things once a day. It might be for the best-after all, school

comes first, in any regard....though I do love my fictions. ^^

Am feeling a bit ill right now... ^^ Ah, well. Hope you like this segment! It's a little silly....but that's mainly because it's about to get a whole lot

darker in later chapters.....and anyone who's read the story I wrote called _Frost _might just be recognizing a certain someone......

Please, take care, everyone. Wishing you well!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Quote:_

_"God is our refuge and strength, an ever-present help in trouble. Therefore  
we will not fear, though the Earth give way and the mountains fall into the  
heart of the sea, though its waters roar and foam and the mountains quake with  
their surging."  
-David, Psalm 46: 1-3_

_

* * *

_

_How did she get talked into this?_

Still, the woman had to lower her camera with a sigh, finger finding the notch once again. She was going to run out of film fairly soon, but.....

_**It was just so cute.....!**_

Mary managed a small smile as she watched the two turtles sprint around a nearby tree.....now accompanied by Arek. Ken had dropped him off

with the woman before heading back to the house.

Later, Ken was going to bring along Jess, Raph, and Leo. After that, well.....

.....with luck, they'd get ONE of the guys to talk! It was extremely disconcerting, not knowing what had exactly transpired to them in the last

fourteen hours.

She wasn't exactly distrustful of the little guys-after all, how COULD you be with those _widdle_ big eyes, but.....

The turtles rather reminded her of Reepicheep from the Narnia books... as did Splinter, for that matter, who oddly resembled the large, 

anthropomorphic mouse.

You just wanted to _hug and cuddle them_.....but tragically, that would probably be beyond the ninjitsu master's protocol or four little boys.

Mary sighed. Ah, well. The boys continued their hapless run-Don and Mikey carefully bundled up, at the very least.

"Are you guys playing tag?" she asked, watching Arek run by.

The little boy shook his head.

"Nope."

Don sped by. Mary tried again.

"Cops and Robbers?"

Don just shook his head, a large smile on his face.

The parties they were divided looked playfully ready to kill each other! What were they.....?

Mikey dashed behind the park bench where Mary was sitting. She bit her lip, and resisted the urge to start giggling.

"So....are you guys playing Natives and Cowboys?"

Mikey just shook his head, watching Arek sprint after Don.

"Nah."

Mary wanted to bury her face in her hands and laugh.

"Oooookay. I give up. You guys are playacting something war-like?"

Mikey shrugged as Don twirled around.

"HEY! I see you, Mikey!"

Before the turtle took off, he shouted something over his shoulder:

"Guess so. Arek says the game's called Democrats and Republicans."

* * *

Fascinating.

Leo flicked a page, watching an old wizard stoop to talk to a nervous looking, well primly dressed man near the underside of a hill.

Normally, it had been Donny to attack the books first, but these were nothing short of fascinating! The few books they did own were generally

battered pieces Splinter had foraged from the sewers-like his beloved Renaissance book, which still needed new tape for its binding every so

often.

Not only were these books fairly new.....but the pages were not yet faded, to his delight....although he had to admit faded could sometimes have

a certain charm. It depended how you looked at it.

Ken yawned slightly as he walked by, flashing a small smile at Leo before dropping a nearby newspaper on the table beside Leo, patting the

small turtle on the head.

"Mornin', kiddo. Sleep well?"

Leo managed a faint smile, and hid his face slightly behind his book before nodding. He was still learning the inhabitants of this house _names_, and,

seeing as how the turtle very rarely met anyone new in his lifetime, was more then a little shy. Ken seemed perfectly friendly, though.

A bark echoed from the hallway. The turtle froze, spine tingling underneath his shell as Ken turned around, looking surprised.

"Mmmm? I kinda thought Bells was still in the basement."

B-Bells?

Leo's fears were confirmed when a medium sized dog hurried through the doorway, tail waving frantically.

_Woof!_

The turtle ridgened, as Ken slowly turned to face the frantically barking dog.

"Hey, Bella-enough of that. Leo's a guest."

Leo had frozen, heart beating wildly underneath his ribs.

_Oh, dear._

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear._

_Mary had never mentioned anything about a dog! _Sure, the woman had two pet rats-which was an odd concept, but they had seemed perfectly

friendly.....a bird-he had seen plenty of those who occasionally flew into the sewers by accident-a fish, some newts....

He had seen cats in the sewer alleys occasionally.....and more then his fair share of rodents, seeing as one had raised him and his brothers....and

he more then often set free little mice that had been caught in traps in the sewer tunnels. The cats that Mary-san owned seemed docile enough...

....but dogs?

Bella barked yet again-and then jumped onto the couch, sniffing Leo frantically. Leo swallowed, hesitantly raising a palm before drawing

into a small ball, inwardly trembling.

Master Splinter had always warned him that dogs could easily tear someone to....to.....

_Woof!_

After frantically sniffing him out for a few minutes, decided that he smelled unusual but not at all unpleasant, the dog began to licking the

astounded Leo's face...and pretty much anything else she could reach.

The Leader scrunched up his face as he began awkwardly patting Bella's head. Ken, laughing, drew her down by the collar, shaking his head.

"One-no jumping up on the furniture, Bella. Two.....well....leave.....Leonardo, right? Well, just leave him be for a while."

Leo managed another shy smile, and uneasily patted Bella behind the ears again.

"She's not mean," he said, sounding more confused then anything else.

Ken threw him a puzzled look.

"What? No, of course she's not mean. Just kinda protective-that's Bella. We adopted her some few months back from the shelter."

Something tightened in the Leader's stomach, and he hopefully glanced out the window again before withdrawing back to Ken's face.

"Why?" he asked curiously, watching the dog plunk herself on the ground, and watched Ken thoughtfully scratch her stomach for a minute or two.

"Why?" he asked, a small frown forming on his face. "Well.....maybe there really wasn't a "why-" Bella needed a home, the kids love her, Mary

loves her-says it all, doesn't it?"

The small turtle managed a smile.

"Yeah," he had softly, watching Ken lead a bounding Leo down the stairs.

"Guess it does."

~*~

Raph's morning had been pretty uneventful....though, after Leo had hurried outside to explore, he had glanced at the small newspaper Ken had

been reading as he and Jessi began to race.

Sometimes, Master Splinter would read a paper in the mornings after meditation. The turtles just liked looking at the funnies....albeit for Donny,

who occasionally read engineering tips published that made just as much sense to the little lion heart as reading an enclyopedia upside down in

the bathtub.

The turtle picked up the paper, squinting slightly at the small print.

VFD? What did that stand for?

Well.....the turtle hurriedly flickered through the pages, hoping Ken wouldn't mind losing his spot for a moment or so.

Oooh.....what was THIS?

*~*

_The world is going to heck in a SUV and whoever is driving is too busy talking on a cell phone to notice._

The turtle blinked.

?

He resumed reading, a small frown on his face.

_I reached this conclusion after a visit this morning to my neighborhood gas station/convenience store/gouge-a-torium._

_Now, I've been driving for quite a while. My first car was two stone wheels and a stick, so I'm old enough to remember when a smiling team of_

_attendants rushed out to check my tires, my water, my oil. Heck, on a good day, they even checked me out._

_Now everything's "self serve." I don't know how YOU feel, but I'm not the person I particularly want to be served by._

_After shoving my credit card every way but folded in half, I finally got the request to choose between a gas that was a nickle more a gallon, or a_

_dime more a gallon. Hmmmm.....that's a poser._

_As the gas flowed into the tank, I realized that nature was calling. Well, screaming, actually. I went inside to use the "clean, comfortable" restroom._

_Trust me, friends. I know clean and comfortable. Clean and comfortable are friends of mine. This restroom was not clean and comfortable._

_I half expected to see John Hancock's signature by the "last cleaned by" sheet on the door._

_And, after washing my hands, I turned on the hand-dryer....._

_...and waited...._

_...and waited...._

_I'm thinkin' they should just put "Wipe hands on pants" on the bathroom door._

_"Hey junior," I commented to the teenager reading a Car magazine behind the counter, stepping out at last. "Either you need to fix the blower in the _

_ladies' bathroom-or stop sellin' quart sized slurpies in the store."_

_When Mr. Baseball cap finally looked up at me with a distant look in his eyes and said, "Huh?" I knew the problem would soon be taken care of._

_"Hand drier. Ladies room. Broken. Stop me if this falls too complex for you."_

_"Want me to get the manager?" he mumbled._

_"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to interrupt his junior-high classes."_

_"Yeah, right. He's in High School."_

_So, I paid a dollar for a nickle's worth of candy bar, then stepped out into the fume laden sunshine._

_After all, afternoon rush traffic was waiting._

_.....  
_

Raph drew the paper down, blinking.

Maybe this was why Dad didn't read the papers much.

Perhaps he ought to go outside and see what the others were up to.....

~*~

For some reason or another, a slightly aggravated Mary had been doing security protocol on her laptop that morning. If he had to guess....Don

had probably most likely hacked into it by now. He was just surprised he didn't do it sooner....but he was a guest. Probably being courteous.

Raph was just surprised he didn't try to revamp her entire system again.

Speakin' of nice-lady, she had already left with Don and Mikey to the park. Raph felt slightly envious, but it was...enjoyable hanging out Jess. He

could quite honestly say that he'd never met a girl quite like her.

Well.....he liked the two girls he'd already met, anyhoo. He was fairly certain he had never met any others, though Splinter had told him about

Grandma Shen many a time-to the point where he almost-very vaguely-but almost, thought he could picture her face.

Leo had skipped off to join Ken in the car-where the two were presently waiting a few minutes for them to catch their breath.

Raph and Jessi had grown tired of running around after each other, and, chests heaving, finally called a truce after plopping on the slightly dewy

grass. Much to the poor turtle's disdain, Ken had insisted they both wear jackets.....and now Raph was in a poncho with BUMBLEBEES on them.

Maybe if Jessi didn't mind, he could give them red eyes and turn them into mad hornets. That sounded faintly cool.

The girl glanced at the turtle beside her on the grass, a small frown on her face.

It was obvious the little guy was still kind of anxious. It was only natural he'd be.

"Jessi?"

"Mmmm?"

Raph kept his deadpan stare at the chilly blue skies overhead, a small frown on his own face.

"Talk about somethin'."

Jessi blinked, looking puzzled.

"Something? Can you be more specific?"

"Anythin's good."

Jessi thought for a moment or so.

_"The Road goes ever on and on  
_

_Down from the door where it began.  
_

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
_

_And I must follow, if I can,  
_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,  
_

_Until it joins some larger way  
_

_Where many paths and errands meet. __And whither then? I cannot say."_

The turtle in red blinked.

"....dat's kinda weird, but I like it."

Jessi managed a smile.

"Now, it's your turn."

The turtle beside her gave her an odd look.

"Huh?"

"Think you can tell us now what happened to you guys, exactly?"


	12. Chapter 12

Motherly Affection

*~*~*~*~*

Sabbaths and Sadists

* * *

Hello, everyone.

As I type this, I'm weary.

And I don't want to write-I want to die.

This Summer, when many transactions in my family turned for the worst-I felt betrayed, and threw myself deep into my Fanfiction to numb the

resulting shock wave that really hurt.

But this cannot continue. I am obligated to my studies-which have been slipping. I have _Bs_ in both English and History-and Cs practically every

where else. In this new school retinue that = not good.

I must try harder. And work harder, to fulfill the expectations I have for myself-and for those around me. I have to succeed. Or else, it'll just bleed

harder when the time comes and I know I could of prevented it.

Gomen Nasai for the theatrics, but I honestly feel like I'm internally bruised. I bring nothing short of trouble for those I care about and those

around me by my own carelessness. Nevermore will I steep so low to the point I'm questioning whether or not I'm anything better then Kanone

Hilbert.

I need to stand down. I will never abandon my fictions, but you may or may not see me as much. I will try my best.

Time to upload. Adieu, until we meet once again. D:

Candlelight~*

* * *

Quote:

_"Evil does not frighten me. I've seen its face. It is, at heart, a bully and a coward, trying to steal happiness as if it were taking a child's milk money. It must be faced and stared down with courage."_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

Wow. Deathly terror was fighting with overwhelming curiosity.

And curiosity **was** getting the better of him in this very interesting place.

The little turtle closed his eyes from where he sat, trying to replay images from yesterday afternoon to soothe himself. He almost felt giddy;

lightheaded.....

_Near the pond's surface, Donatello had managed to make a miniature boat frame out of twigs....and then completely encased it in several coats of_

_duct tape._

_Against all odds, the little boat had floated quite well, since Raph had constructed a small sail for it once he had arrived....._

~*~*~*~

_It had been a fairly good time at Lincoln Park that day. Shuddering the occasional anxiety aside, it had been much easier to relax...._

_....if not a bit too easy. There __had been the occasional close shave. Father was probably going to kill them._

_At the thought of the rat, Don's thoughtline trembled, and flickered to a new scene....._

---

_Mikey had always enjoyed feeding birds-and had done so quite well.....till he taught Ken how to do so. It had been rather amusing to watch eight_

_or nine birds land briefly on the bewildered man's shoulders. Don pressed a gloved hand over his mouth to stop himself from giggling._

_At least there hadn't been any gashes-Master Splinter had told him that such creatures could easily carry diseases._

---

Donny sighed.

Raph had had a small argument with Jessi after once again denying her request, but they had finally reached a compromise between themselves

and the Mikells:

Tomorrow, they'd come clean with their story, as unenticing as that sounded.

But tomorrow had come quickly-if it indeed ever came-into a frightening _today. _After the service, the eight were going to sit down for a...chat.

Leo squeezed Don's shoulder, as if guessing his thoughts. Don managed a thin smile in return.

Would Splinter mind? Their own family secret was a natural part of their lifestyle's codex. Would it help matters to let Mary know that they'd been

separated from the rat.....

....or simply make things a thousand times worse? They didn't even know if Splinter w-was even....!

* * *

But there was another reason for Don's nerves. He fidgeted, face in his hands, heart thudding wildly underneath his small ribcage.

There was a good chance that the organ would stop beating before this sermon ended-fascinating though it was for the little chibi.

He shyly drew closer to Mary, glad, for once in his life, that he and his brothers were so short. They could hardly see a thing when they stood....

.....but, hopefully meant no one ELSE could see them, either.

The turtle leaned his face against a surprised Mary's side.

After being pulled from his...less then flattering polar bear pajamas this morning and a quick breakfast-where the surprised turtles had fed two

very delighted pet rats-Ken informed them that they didn't want to leave anyone home alone for departing for..."service."

Mikey had given his brothers, Arek-and then Mary- a confused look.

"What? What type of service?"

Raph munched on his third pancake, looking slightly baffled himself, watching the little white rat in a nearby cage munch on her pancake with

delight.

"Are we trainin'?"

Now, it was Mary's job to feel flummoxed.

"N-No, dear. We mean church."

She gave a hesitant glance at the four, who were staring at each other again.

"Y-Y'know? God?"

Leo had hopped down his chair (where he had been sitting on a phone book) and tugged at Mary's skirts as she stood, stretched, and reached for

a nearby orange.

"Mary?"

"Mmmm?" She had turned, munching on her newly peeled fruit thoughtfully.

Leo's dark eyes became somewhat puzzled.

"What's God?"

* * *

~*~

At least the four were well bundled up in here. Don HAD shaken the hand of a pleasant man that Mary had introduced named John who happened

to be the priest, but hopefully, the man's raised eyebrow didn't mean anything. He had simply given them a warm smile and left without too much

trouble. The congregation seemed friendly, but Don would prefer if they didn't take the chance of testing how much by having his hood slide off his

face.

Church! Donatello had never even known what the little buildings with bells were FOR....until now.

Being out so conspicuously in public was more then a little uncomfortable. But his curiosity was raging....and, other then in Mary's home-had never

really been inside a building before, so he looked to see what it was like.

There were a fair amount of people-some the Mikells knew and occasionally chatted with before finding a seat in the rows of pews. Don had stared

at the dully shining benches with interest before he too, sat down. It was funny to see a seat extend so long.

The room itself was fairly cheerful-but there were so many people!

Raph drew closer to Jessi as an occasional friend stopped to talk with Mary or Ken before finding a pew themselves.....

* * *

Mikey's eyes had found the dimly shining windows. When a patch of sunshine hit it correctly, a spasm of spangled light would gently fall to the

floor. The young turtle inched slightly to the right, watching gold, white, and blue sparkle on the wrist of his jacket with interest.

Well....if he didn't still quite understand why the Mikells came here very Sunday, he could at least appre-

The Priest was speaking once again. Mikey flushed, and turned around.

~*~

There was the occasional hymnbook, though Don couldn't really see what they were exactly for. He had flipped through it....and HAD found words,

alongside what looked like musical notes, for whatever reason.

He had shot a bewildered look with his brothers when the guy began the opening whatnot to the hushing crowds.

After awhile, everyone had bowed their heads, eyes closed. The room had been stricken into silence.

Michelangelo, heart thudding slightly, had slowly looked around.

Everyone else was.......

Well. He guessed he could give it a try. Mary had explained some of it this very morning.

* * *

Uncertainly clasping his hands, Don bowed his head, not at all certain of what to do.

If the rat could see where they were right now, well....

The little scientist winced at the thought. Splinter would have set into a dead faint right about now.

It was bad enough, having to obey the rat's parting instructions:_ Wait for me until I find you again._

_Wait for me until I find you again._

But the urges of heading back to Manhattan and finding the familiar tunnel routes were growing ever thicker, and although Don liked Mary and her

family very much, it was getting a little nerve wracking to keep glancing out the window in the hopes of seeing someone who may never come.

The turtle glanced about himself-then, as everyone chanted "Amen," to something or another, he pulled his hood down more tightly as he reached

for the small, pop up book Mary had given him before the opening hymn-something-something-something about a place called Galilee, wherever

that might be.

The small turtle flicked through the pages with slight interest, pausing at his favorite. From what he could vaguely understand, someone named

Adam or Steve-he couldn't really tell which-was in trouble for eating a bad piece of fruit. Or maybe that was the girl-Eve or whatnot.

It only made the vaguest sense to the turtle, who, shortly after breakfast this morning, had likewise been given a biblical pop-up story after Mary's

own tale.

An engineer had basically built the world out of nothing-no small technological feat-and everyone from his image. Donny had to bite back another

smile at that.

Well...perhaps not....."everyone...."

~*~

After a period of thoughtful reading, the turtle lowered his book, face crestfallen.

He glanced down at his book as Jessi had gone on a hunt for her violet jacket, feeling somewhat skeptical...and a bit sorrowful.

That sounded a bit too good to be actually true to the turtle. Spirits? Ghosts-Splinter had already told the turtles such things did not exist.

And the rat did not lie. His quiet, reassuring words spoken after some particularity nasty dream were usually enough.

That, and his presence, which the turtle sorely missed at this time.

Did animals have souls? Were he and his brothers...._animals_, to this guy? They _were_ sentient, but-

Did that merely make them different from another creatures? Because they had been born normal, did that mean that was how they'd...end? Were

they an exception at all?

The little tough guy had been sullenly kicking his feet next to the scientist as he'd begun reading his own, brow burrowed.

"Why did Saul-or-Paul have to be lowered to the ground in a basket by the disciples?"

The comic shrugged, flicking a page about a boy in a colorful jacket.

"I dunno. Probably got tired of signing press photographs."

Mary had had to hide a smile behind her hand as she watched.

How many synonyms were there for "adorable?"

~*~*~

Raph had stared broodingly at the pages in the little book, squinting uncertainly at some of the words, a small pout forming on his face. (Mary had

to resist the urge to dig out her camera again. Was it fair that the chibis looked so cute when flash photography was strictly forbidden?)

"I don't geddit. They say this guy-Moses-parted the RED sea. But it's BLUE!"

Leo had been sitting silently, peering over his own book-which had included an indigo skyline dotted with twinkling stars and what looked like a

stable-peered over his shoulder, and then just shrugged from where he sat, rubbing his head.

"I dunno. Careless naming, I guess." His expression became baffled.

"But WHY did Moses part the sea?"

Mikey let out an exasperated huff of air.

"Uh....duh, isn't it obvious? To make way for Noah and his ark."

Don nodded thoughtfully. Mary had to bite back another laugh before heading off to the kitchen.

~*~*~

The Leader flicked past a page, eyes narrowed, expression thoughtful.

Leo had heard about David and Goliath before-Splinter had occasionally used the tale in the few training exercises they could do.

And although he had liked it well enough-he had never before been certain of its origins....

_As Goliath moved in for the kill, David reached into his bag and slung one of his stones at Goliath's head._

Leo wondered what did Goliath's Mom had to say about that.

*~*

A little girl named Ann peered over the pew with interest.

_Who were the four figures sitting next to the....?_

Raph stiffened slightly, then sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

The idea of God was very appealing for Raph-although it felt slightly unrealistic to hope for. His stubborn side-which was a remarkably large one of

Hamato Raphael-refused to accept it. It would only be a disappointing draw if he and his own family weren't good enough because of their own

existence.

But the thought of someone else looking out for the turtle was strangely comforting. Because, whichever way you looked at it, Splinter and each

other were basically all they had.

* * *

Mikey was thoughtfully biting his lip from where he sat next to Ken and Jessi, vaguely pondering some of the brighter pictures he had read. He

glanced up at the sunlight still streaming from the pretty window.

Could Splinter see it?

It had rather reminded him of The Tale of Desperaux-where the little guy he'd come to like stood in the windowsill and talked about heaven.

Was that basically it? Light?

Mikey swayed slightly on his ankles, back and forth, looking at a little red draw itself onto the floor as the sun began to rise higher.

If that was the basis of heaven-then Mikey thought he didn't particularly mind at all.

* * *

Outside the chapel doors, on a nearby park bench, a man took a sip of his coffee and winced.

Euuuccck.

He much preferred tea. Ah, well.

~*~*~

A bird cocked its head on its nonexistant head, scrutinizing the man before fluttering off.

Once handsome features were brutally distorted on the left side of the man's features, deadened, scarred, and waxy skin slightly stretched, the

opposite corner of his mouth twisted downwards....

Kanone Hilbert sat there, watching the chapel doors thoughtfully, a small smile on half of his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Motherly Affection

*~*~*~*~*

_Brotherly Loathing: Kanone and Alex  
_

* * *

Hallo. ^^ Am feeling a bit better now. :D Sorry about that......it does happen occasionally. Gomen nasai.

Take care, everyone. We learn just a bit more about our less then favorite psycho maniac....and HOW he came to be.....well.....a less then favorite

psycho maniac. I will never, in any way, support this evil feller, but, as for the ending.....which will be coming up in a short while, well....

.....it will depend on your...point of view how it will end.

People sometimes ask me where I get the OC villains I make up. I don't make very many, seeing as most of them are already there....so I don't

exactly know....but I guess it comes from alternating opinion and generally giving someone a bad taste of humanity.

Therefore, we dig up Kanone-the-not-so-nice and Kanone-the-fairly-nasty. I've used him TMNT, FOP, and Danny Phantom. Why, I will never know.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"I wish you well. From your path, I ask you with pride make your way-_

_down this new road. But take heed, or you may regret...._

_The choice you made someday!"_

_~*~  
_

Sickening.

_Absolutely sickening. _

As the bell began to chime the hour-ten o' clock-he checked his own slightly cracked watch, looking disdainful.

He had never cared for these places. Which was basically why he'd been so disappointed when his arson attempt against St. Basil's Cathedral

had failed. Ah, well. He should've expected it to be well equipped with fire extinguishers, seeing as the dratted building was a national landmark-

but it would've been rather amusing to watch it burn.

Kanone dazedly stared at his white boots, drawing the cream colored jacket he wore more tightly around himself.

It was getting chillier out these days. His former love of the cold was dissipating quite rapidly, seeing as how the accursed freak had left him with

_these_ during a gentle snowfall.....

It was repulsive to admit defeat-and he would've gladly committed seppuku by this time if he didn't have at least one thing left to live for at this

point.

A light brown eye narrowed slightly as he watched birds flutter into the cerulean skies. The other orb was remained in such a distorted hue, it was

rather like that of a cat's slit, scars transfusing themselves over once handsomely sculptured features into what was now a waxy, closed over

bump….

There were two, thin little slashes at the corners of his mouth that had refused to heal, even after five years.

Five years.......

A hand found the angry red and violet lines on his face, opposite eye narrowing.

_He_ had done this.

Years ago, when he had been tracking the rodent freak and his little brats….!

It had interfered. It had gotten in his mission to rid humanity of a sickening pestilence-!

* * *

_Well....you had to make do with your losses, aye?_

_Kanone seized Leo's limp body and stared at him._

_How could he ever have felt pity for this miserable ruin-living mockery, scrap of humanity...._

_Ah, well, what were you going to do?_

_Kanone casually walked to the balcony, looking down at the darkness below._

_So deep...and immense...._

_He remembered,....going in the department store, up the escalator with his mother......Kanone always looked down and shivered as a little child._

_The ground slowly sinking farther and farther away...._

_Wondering what would happen if you were pushed, or, if an insane urge took you and you jumped...._

_The drop in your stomach......_

_KNOWING what would happen, as astonished people slowly gathered around your broken body....Kanone would often then shiver and turn his head_

_abruptly away, having reached the top._

_Kanone paused, smiling as a bit of a breeze ruffled through his hair._

_And he had thrown Number One over the edge._

~*~*~

But the nezumi had rescued the child. And then engaged Kanone into hand-to-hand combat after the man had attempted to shoot him….and

failed.

And then, the rat had forced right him off the bridge ledge…..

……straight an oncoming train's path.

The man had been able to sprint off the ridiculous thing in time….but the fall had left him with a shattered jaw, and a badly broken forearm.

….which had been so splintered, that the medics had been forced to enter into amputation and replace it with the plastic replica the man had

clasped from his wrist to his elbow today.

But his hands were greatly considerately weaker now. Truthfully, all of his reflexes were simply unable to react in the old school fashion-and that

made him a much less capable assassin.

And one who's simply not the best will be caught, regardless of who they are. The man knew this well enough.

...as did his former employer.

Which had been why Oroku Saki had employed his most….merciful technique on dispelling those of the Foot who could no longer fight.

_And that had included taking his gauntlet and drawing it down from the screaming man's shoulder to the opposite hip._

* * *

~*~

Even after his...retirement of all sorts and when the paramedics forced him onto a stretcher before wheeling him away from the foot building....

The man had now been broken beyond relief, but not so much from the physical pain as the mental anguish.

His master had found him to be a cheap sword.

And discarded him when he'd rusted.

~*~

Waking in extensive care, in the aftermath of the agony, he now knew he had nothing left in this life left to live for-

Save for revenge.

After that, the time would come to end his journey. And why shouldn't he? After that, there was nothing _left_ for him to enjoy, seeing as he was

now....this.

Everything would be empty, save for the moment the children died.

~*~*~*~

Five years can be such a long or short while. It does vary.

But luck-among many other things-had always been alongside Kanone Hilbert.

In a public area, when he'd least expected it- after months of combing the sewers, only to find that the hideous freaks had relocated all together,

**_he'd found them-actually found four of the five in the care of…..!_**

It was a shame the one called Michelangelo had accidentally set nine birds on him after they had flown off. Otherwise, he might never have known

where the _things_ had ended up....

Well, shame for him, anyways.

Poor disguises.

The man frowned quizzically as he drew the small folder from his nearby bag, brow creased.

Where on Earth had the rat gone? But fun would the vengeance be when he wiped the four off the face of the Earth?

And why could, should, or would _humans_ feel compelled to keep them from the proper authorities? Interesting.

It had taken a lot of…."research" on his part, but he'd discovered who they were soon enough:

_Ken, Mary, Jessi, and Arek Mikell._

Abomination though it was that they aid in the sheltering of these freaks, Kanone shrugged, and closed the small file disdainfully.

They were really not his concern. The police would _definitely_ find out if the four vanished from their own homes! From what he could pick up, these

four had family....and friends.

And, most likely, they would be less then pleased if the family suddenly chose to pull an everlasting Houdini…..

No. He would not kill them unless they provoked him too badly. But even then, KO someone sounded much easier in any case. They could live-they

had no part in this vendetta.

So, it was settled. He had wondered if he should handle it then and there with a sniper attack once church let out.....

No.

He didn't trust his aim as well as he used to. Better to just try and separate the eight into two halves before making his move. The man had

watched Mary gently tug the four in, Mikey clenching her hand like a lifeline while tugging a reluctant Raph along as Ken took Leo's, who took

Don's.

He had waited over a thousand nights. A thousand days of dreaming of this moment.

Perhaps, he could wait....just a little longer.

~*~*~

So, they could talk now, hmmm?

Nonetheless, as he had tracked the four from a distance, that fact had become a bit annoying after awhile.

Though it would be splendid fun to hear them scream and beg once it began, well.....

.....he thought he might prefer it if they DIDN'T speak. Luckily, he kept aspirin with him at all times in case one of his joints began to ache.

The four had wanted a...private meeting, of all sorts behind the bushes. From what the man could gather, they were having a vote on whether or

not to tell..."Mary" something.

_"Stop yelling at Donny!"_

_Raph's scowl returned full force as he whipped around to face the young leader._

_"Well, stop yelling at me for yelling at Donny for yelling at you!"_

_Mikey's normally good-natured face became quite stony._

_"Stop yelling at Leo!"_

_"Well-stop yelling at me for yelling at Leo for yelling at me for yelling at Donny!"_

_Don jumped down from his seat._

_"Stop yelling at Raph for yelling at Leo for yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at Leo!"_

_"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU ABOUT YELLING ABOUT RAPH, WHO YELLED AT DONNY, WHO YELLED AT RAPH, WHO YELLED AT_

_LEO, WHO YELLED AT....."_

_Mikey trailed off awkwardly, angry glare quietly dissipating from his face as it transfigured to that of utmost astonishment._

_"....um....I....can we start over?"

* * *

_

After his long recovery from his wounds was in its drawing finishes, the man had immediately resumed his hunt.

Before, it had been for fun. It would still be pleasurable to watch the rat's face when he discovered the man had _wrung the little freaks' necks-!_

What was even better was that they now had names. Good. His enemies had faces. That alone gave him all the more reason to despise them.

Before, when he had attempted to convince himself that the sole reasons for the original hunt had been merely a test of his own skills, a tad bit of

fun, and the eradication of something so….impure in this society, well….

….it had partly been so.

But what angered him-what truly enraged him-was that the rat's prescence alone had destroyed what he had spent all of his life working for…..

….and the brats. Weak, miserable, pining things! And _those eyes….._

Those rotten little gray orbs were enough to make the man scream in fury.

One-er…..Leonardo-no, _Alex_ had looked at him like that….

No. The turtle's eyelids had flickered open, just like Ale-

Kanone's teeth bared into a feral snarl.

~*~

If you were to get close enough to Kanone Oswald Hilbert-and I am, perhaps, most likely in the right to assume that you would not really want to-

nor _could_ you-you might ask him a few questions.

All of which, would most likely end with you meeting the pavement, but you might at least make him ponder one random one.

_What is your first memory?_

* * *

He could see it clearly-with or without two eyes. He didn't really like to, but the video screening of his life had been replayed so often in format-and

set to view so often that the least memory tangrid link of the chain would often brush against the uncomfortable stasis....

...and bring it obediently back once again....

~*~

**"Cпешка!** Они ждут вас!"

_Random thoughts had played through his head only vaguely as Matron had fussily led him down the hallways, occasionally pausing to straighten at the_

_messy brown spikes at the little boy's head, chubby little legs scurrying to keep up, even in his mental daze of thought._

_It had been snowing outside-which he had watched with faint interest for awhile in his room from the window beside his garret._

_All had been fairly quiet that afternoon. No one had been permitted to go outdoors for recess. Since Winter had come, it had gotten perhaps a bit _

_chillier-even in the rooms. Which was why he chose to keep his boots and woolen stockings on, even on the bed. He drew closer to the small radiator in_

_the plain room, glad that Alexander had gotten it fixed already. The handy man was well known for a resourceful nature, and chose to finish work at a _

_steady pace that suited everyone else quite nicely._

_Some of the children had fallen ill lately, and were moved upstairs, not too far from where the nuns slept at night. Kanone wondered vaguely if they _

_would __get sick, too. _

_Feeling slightly bored now, Kanone had awkwardly slid off the bed and yawned, wondering if it was worth the trouble of selecting a picture book from the _

_nearby shelf. He glanced out of the windows once again._

_Ever since the hours had changed, it had gotten so dark out so quickly-!_

_That was when Matron had come in bustling in, breathless._

_"Kanone-! They are here!"_

_

* * *

He had been drawn into a small office, a man and a woman peering at the boy with great interest._

_Although the shy child had drawn behind Matron, the woman had impatiently drew him out once again in the office to speak to the two Hilberts, who _

_were now giving the boy tentative smiles, and speaking in weird accents. Yankees?  
_

_There had been dull business talk. Matron kept insisting over and over again that Kanone was a intelligent lad, sounding anxious in her badly accented_

_English._

_Even when he himself spoke no English yet, the little boy understood enough when the woman had drawn him into an embrace, and papers were _

_beginning to be signed- Matron and the Director had shaken the man's hand when it had ended.  
_

_And it made his heart sing._

_He was going to be adopted….and immigrate to the __United States__._

_~*~_

_The day he had officially left the orphanage, there had been a little farewell party in his honor. The Cook-Mashka-had left him a small hug and kiss on the _

_cheek, __and had told him that she never wanted to see him again._

_That, beyond all else, had hurt. Mashka's eyes had widened as Kanone's butterscotch orbs filled with tears._

_"Ah! Nyet! Nyet! Oh, dear....I did not mean THAT, m'dear...."_

_She had drawn him into a comforting embrace, Kanone's little face drawn against her old apron, the familiar lavender scented soap filling his head._

_"Dear....I simply meant....in all that you do, do your best. Mr. and Mrs. Hilbert are fine people...but they expect much from you. Take my advice-give it to_

_them in the best of your ability. Else....well...."_

_She had shrugged._

_"People can be cruel, Kanone. A simple fact of life-so, if you want to keep yours, settle your tab. After all-it's not every day this place sees an adoption go_

_through, no?"_

_So saying, she had patted the boy's head, and gently withdrew back into the kitchens._

_And that, had indeed been the final time he'd seen her.  
_

_

* * *

_

() ()

~^x^~

_Having a family had been heaven on Earth..if only for a little while._

_ Mr. Hilbert had refused to enroll the boy in preschool, even though Mrs. H had suggested the boy start out there to learn proper English._

_Instead, the boy had been home schooled...and Mr. Hilbert had been nothing short of ruthless in Kanone's studying habits. _

_But it had been normal to the boy. Perhaps this was how some home school courses went....others, well, he was not sure, but...._

_Some people did better outside of the schoolroom. Hopefully, the child was one of them._

_Regardless, one day, well...._

_Perhaps the man had had a bad day at work. Maybe he'd escaped to a place that he referred to as a "bar"-whatever that might be. The boy didn't know._

_Maybe this, maybe that. Perhaps the man had been in a nasty mood to begin with,  
_

_But the man had hit Kanone across the face for failing an exam that morning and shouted for a good few hours before locking Kanone in the nearby _

_closet and....forgetting he'd left the boy in there. Mrs. Hilbert had let the boy out sometime around three a.m when she'd gotten up for a drink of water._

_In the morning, once he was somewhat sober again, he had acted sorry....and had attempted to show it somewhat with an almost timid demeanor in_

_place of his usual viscosity.  
_

_Kanone only offered him a report in response._

_Needless to say, it had been a perfect twelve out of ten....._

* * *

_But in those nine hours alone in the dark, when Kanone had pressed a hand to his stinging face...._

_In the bitter time that slowly crept past, seconds to minutes....._

_Minutes to an hour......_

_....hours to......_

_.....?  
_

_He'd enjoyed a tear or two on his own behalf, then, as he sat, brooding in the shadows, he faintly remembered Mashka's words._

_It had been his own fault. If he couldn't succeed, he was probably as just much worth to his father then an invalid._

_And the thought of helplessness-pure, unbridled helplessness-in the scope of things, was far more terrifying then anything else, even on the thought of_

_death._

_If you were lucky, you could meet your end on your feet, not groveling._

_But the boy had already decided:_

_No one was ever going to hit him again. There'd be no reason for rebuke, nor any cause for displeasure._

_And no one would ever send him back or away. Not on his life.  
_

_And not on his father's corpse._

_~*~*~*~_

_Days went by._

_And they turned into weeks._

_And into months, as they always do. Once Kanone was fairly basic in his English, the boy was sent to school to encourage him to integrate himself more _

_around __his fellow classmates._

_Smiley face stickers found his test papers. His desk was always discovered to be neat during inspection. Progress reports were highly complimentary-and _

_they found a place on the refrigerator._

_As the boy grew older, various things changed. In the Summer, there was baseball. In the fall, he went to Science Fair._

_His room was constantly swept tidy-and various awards for mathematics, language, art, history, and athletics, too, found his way into his room._

_The boy was soft spoken._

_But was quite good at using wit to deliver an amusing pun here and there, much to the delight of his peers...._

_...and parents._

_Mr. Hilbert had a reason to rave about his son now. Mrs. Hilbert's gentle demeanor rarely dropped around the by-albeit when she herself had a bad day at_

_the office._

_Girls giggled at him in the halls, even as a fourth grader. He never really understood why.

* * *

_

_And the boy had **loathed** it all._

_When, on the inside, he boiled and screamed, there was a gentle smile on his face on the outside._

_Spoiled though he knew he was, agonizingly furious he was....it was still all his by choice.  
_

_After all-this was his territory. Once he left-or hopefully received a scholarship for college-he could live as he wished. _

_In youth's ignorance, that's how it __always appears._

_But that was years away.....now, he had another problem to deal with._

_And one that (very sorry) promised to turn his existence into a living hell._

_

* * *

_

_The night he'd first heard had been casual enough. His diagram of the Solar System had gotten a perfect score....(no surprises there.)_

_Even the food had been casual enough-mashed potatoes, soup, and garlic bread. He still remembered.  
_

_But before the boy could even take one bite, Mrs. Hilbert clasped her hands underneath her chin, expression gently aglow. It was clear she was bursting_

_she say something._

_And she did._ _Even though the boy had died inwardly at the words, she spoke again. _

_His parents had adopted once more. A little boy, from Uruguay. _

_Shock._

_It had been nothing short of deathly shock._

_And the horrifying sensation of helplessness had overwhelmed him once again._

_Hadn't he been enough?_

_What had he done wrong?_

_Obviously, it had been SOMETHING-otherwise Father wouldn't be grinning like an idiot, he wouldn't want to turn the table over and scream-  
_

_He had, of course, at dinner applauded with the news. He'd even gotten up to hug his father and kiss his mother on the cheek....._

_.....but, when he had gone to his room, he had thrown one trophy after another on the floor, snarling in helpless rage._

_Just another testament of a broken hope._

* * *

The day had come all too soon. The new boy came home.

_Alex had chipped teeth and an awkward smile. And although Kanone had given him a model ship and a warm hug and smile, his eyes had still been frosty._

_Because, as he watched from the doorway....and watched Mrs. Hilbert hug and kiss him over and over again....!_

_~*~*~_

_The child clearly couldn't write correctly. His penmanship was sloppy, at best.  
_

_But his works had been pasted everywhere over the fridge-to the point where they fell in sheets due to the weakness of a magnet. Father had praised_

_the little boy, regardless.  
_

_~*~_

_And, what'd KANONE had done....._

_Outside, for some...brotherly bonding....._

_He didn't even think about it._

_While the boy was admiring the view, Kanone had stepped forwards.  
_

_And he'd pushed Alex over a cliff._

_---_

_Shock._

_Absolute shock had radiated from himself as he watched Alex's feebly stirring body on the ground, just a few feet away...._

_He was alive. The drop hadn't been enough to kill him, of course...._

_....but the boy, to his horror, found himself wishing that it had._

_He had staggered away-away from Alex, away from the house, away, away, away.....!_

_He had fled that night with no more then the clothes on his back as the rain began to soak the Earth, pouring from a gray skyline as the boy continued to_

_run, continued to sprint, occasionally tripping over roots in the woods...._

_~*~_

_He had run for quite some time....until, out of breath, soaked, filthy, and aching-he had made it to Manhattan._

_And, one night, alone in an alley, he'd detected a prescence. _

_Jumping up, a scowl on his face, he had shouted:_

_"Who's there?!"_

_~*~*~*~_

_It had taken a few moments, but a pair of yellow eyes found his in the darkness, cloaked in a Foot uniform.  
_

_It had been shock enough to be found out-she, who had the training of the Foot....!  
_

_But....by a boy.....and a child at that....?_

And, after that, there really wasn't much more to really say. He had been taken to HQ-Saki had seen some spark in him-and his training as an

assailant had begun.

He had never known such joy. It had been catharsis on all levels.

And, the only way he'd known how to live.

Kanone checked his watch.

Ah.

The service would be letting out soon.

A smirk found his features.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Whew! This chapter was much harder then I'd thought it'd be....AND unpleasant! Gomen Nasai.....


	14. Chapter 14, part 1

Motherly Affection

Starry Ash

*~*~*~*~*

Well.....um....hallo! Hoping you're well, Qwerty went down D: (Nooooo! Not Qwerty! _Qwerty!)_ So, I am forced to use my sister's laptop today. Not at

all bad, but I love my Qwerty. Will attempt to rise her from the grave today in an All Hallow's Eve eve ritual.

And that ritual mainly involves begging the wraiths that exist in her hard drive out.

Or, perhaps.... invite them to tea. It's better to be hospitable.

Anyhoo, I'll do my best. The work I already had on this project was lost....(smiles sadly....)

* * *

~*~

Quote:

_"God's promises are like the _stars_; the darker the night, the brighter they shine."_

_~*~_

The fire crackled slightly behind the grate, coals burning softly as golden sparks occasionally shot into the air with a slight _snap! _before breaking away into

air.

But the man beside it paid no attention, eyes fixed in a concentrated, deadpan stare at what lay in front of him, heart thudding quietly beneath his ribcage.

Ken's eyes narrowed slightly in the silence.

This was it.

He never believed it would end this way!

_But it did._

_It had, and it would remain to be so unless he did something-!_

That was the song of truth here.

This next move would determine all so much....and,_ if he failed....._!

Finally, the man forced a sentence from a now very dry mouth.

"Bishop forward a few......"

And he moved said piece across the board, Donny carefully watching him.

* * *

~*~

Ken was busy playing chess with Donatello. After being given a brief synopsis of the rules, Don had proved to be surprisingly adept at the game.

The man himself was not at all a bad player....and the two had begun a match.

Mary had been reading a book nearby on the couch, but occasionally she glanced up to check the game's progress, secretive smile on her face as

she tried not to laugh.

After a good ten minutes of pondering possible moves between each turn, both boys staring down each other as if they were readying for murder,

the woman had lowered her camera with another small chuckle, shaking her head.

With just a few pieces left....she wondered who would come out top of THIS one.

It seemed Donatello had become Ken's new handyturtle in the past four and a half days. If the man wasn't teaching Donny how to fix a heating

duct, Don was instructing Ken on using a turtle's favorite tool:

Duct Tape. Nature's little miracle.

The woman yawned lightly, stretching as she checked her watch.

Getting a bit late......it was a shame that the chibis' pajamas were in the laundry. At least they weren't depicting too many flu like symptoms now.

Closing her book, Mary stood, blearily rubbing at her eyes, then stood.

Mary had worried the four might of caught cold from the storm just days ago.....

Days.

It was difficult for the woman to perceive them as just "days." Time moved so quickly.....but it had already felt like years since the little guys had

shown up.....

....or was it vice versa? She couldn't tell. Father Time was a tricky one.

Watching Don capture Ken's Pawn-and Ken retaliate by capturing Donny's Knight-Mary smiled again, and slowly made her way towards the stairs.

~*~

Mary uneasily fingered the small _omamori_ charm beneath her shirt.

When would Splinter be coming back for them?

To be quite honest, she would miss them terribly. They _were_ little dears.....

....but the rat had always been a fairly resourceful soul-from what she knew. He hadn't been hurt....had he?

_Had he?_

The woman didn't know-and the thoughts of anything happening to the ninja master were really quite unsettling. She had only briefly encountered

the Nezumi in the city....but she had liked him well enough. He was a quiet, pleasant soul.

And....if the chibi were to find anything had happened to him....!

She shuddered as she made her way up the final stair, releasing her breath into a quiet sigh, wearily shaking her head.

There was nothing the woman could do for now. If Master Splinter did not show in at least two days, well....

.....the least she could do was help them find their way home. Perhaps Splinter hoped they might have made their way back there by now...though

it seemed unlikely.

Poor little guys.....

Mary started slightly as she passed Jessi's room. From what she could hear, there was quite an argument going on....

_"Prepare for a new world order, Mike. And that order is, "Quit your whining. I beat you fair and square."_

_"Nu-uh! You musta cheated! Let me have the blue controller this time!"_

_"Suit yourself, pal. Bubbles can cream your puff anytime."_

Mary began to laugh again before moving on.

Arek and Jessi were already closely attached to the little guys. It was pretty sweet, really.

....until you brought out the board games. She winced at the memory.

After the ordeal, she had simply sent them all to tear around outside with Bella and Nellie. Anything was better then the world's most dangerous

game:

Monopoly. Watching that heartless, top hatted man giving her a smug smirk was almost more then she could stand.

If there was one thing you did not, under any circumstances, want to do, was let four turtles and two children play Monopoly together.

Mikey was constantly getting the figures wrong, which lead to a great deal of arguments....Don used the money he'd earned to hire a lawyer to

sue Leo for landing on his property.....and then sent him to jail.

Raph, well......from what Mary could understand, had held a stick-up at the bank.

And then Mr. Monopoly had gone horribly, horribly bankrupt by this time.

* * *

Another interesting tidbit Mary had learned.....was to never let the turtles "help" Jessi with her homework.

Mary had looked over some of Jessi's papers that Mikey had....found.

And they all stated such things:

_1) If x=12, and y=-3, then x=y=?_

_I cannot divulge that information right now, as it might compromise our agents in the field._

She detected Mikey's hand in that one.....and there was another one....

7) Define Newton's Law of Motion in your own words:

_Chumbo pubawup tengu spuzz._

Darn loopholes.

From what she could hear in the living room, Leo, Raph, and Arek were watching TV before....beddy-bye. She HAD offered the guest bedroom, but

the four simply preferred the hearth. Who knew why?

Arek and Mikey....well, they weren't the best to be around each other at night. As if the two didn't tear around the house enough as it was.....

~*~*~

Don had also helped Jessi write a poem about the Presidents she was not quite sure if she wanted her daughter to hand in....

_Heigh ho, do you know  
The names of the __U.S.__ residents  
Who then became the presidents  
And got a view from the White House loo  
Of __Pennsylvania Avenue__?_

_George Washington was the first, you see  
He once chopped down a cherry tree  
President number two would be  
John Adams and then number three_

_Tom Jefferson stayed up to write  
The Declaration late at night  
But the dunce wouldn't turn off the light,  
And his wife made him sleep on the couch all night._

Mary had stared, expression torn between puzzlement and bemusement as Jessi went on sometime later:

_John Quincy Adams was number six  
And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks  
So Jackson learns to play politics-  
Next time he's the one that the country picks!_

_Martin Van Buren, number eight  
For a one-term shot as Chief of State  
And William Harrison, how do you praise?  
That guy was **dead** in thirty days!_

"Um....."

_John Tyler, he liked country folk  
And after him came President Polk  
Zachary Taylor liked to smoke-  
His breath killed friends whenever he spoke!_

"W-Why did you ask for Mikey's h-help here, Jess.....?"

But Jessi was not yet done. After a good list of names, the girl came to her closing lines:

_The next President to lead the way  
Well, it just might be yourself one day  
Then the press'll distort, mangle, and crush everything you say....  
So jump in your plane and fly away!_

_

* * *

_

Before Mary had made it to her bedroom, she paused, something lurching in her stomach.

Wait a minute.....

.....where had Mikey gone?!

* * *

The door opened and closed quietly. The woman managed a sigh of relief.

_Ah._

Mikey sat on the grass in the yard, arms drawn around his little knees as Mary slowly inched closer to him.

"Hey there, little guy."

Mikey managed a nod, face still turned towards the star spattered skyline. The woman raised an eyebrow.

Michelangelo did not seem the type at all to stay out to watch the stars....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary quietly drew a shawl over the turtle's shoulders-and once he was done murmuring a thank you, Mary sank down beside him on her knees.

For a minute, the two simply sat there in quiet, companionable silence for a bit, before Mikey finally broke it.

"It's dark." He shuddered slightly, and drew the shawl more tightly around himself.

"I don't like the dark."

Mary drew him a concerned look.

"Want to go inside?"

But, to her surprise, Mikey shook his head once again, and simply scooted closer to the woman from where they sat in the grass.

"Nah. Gotta take the bad with the good, I guess. We don't see the stars much at all from the sewers."

The turtle seemed to think he had said too much, and snuggled up closer into his shawl.

"Mary?"

"Mmmm?"

~*~*~

Will have to stop here for a bit. Gomen Nasai....but this chapter got a little too long....!


	15. Chapter 14, part 2

Motherly Affection

Midnight fire

Hallo, everyone. Happy Halloween-by the way.....and, for today's chapter....we have a small helping of typical chibi wisdom and cuteness before any real

Kanone steps in.

Anyways-take care, everyone.

~*~*~*~*

_Quote: __"__Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.__"_

* * *

~*~

Mary lifted the small turtle on her lap, and the two directed their faces expectantly to the onyx skyline once again.

"What was that you were saying, Mikey?"

The orange clad turtle shook his head slightly.

"Nuthin', I guess. I just wanted to ask ya somethin'."

"And what's that?"

"What do you think of after ya think about stars?"

Mary blinked for a moment or two.

"Well....that varies, Mike. D'you mean what pops into my head first, or....?"

"Yeah. That."

Mary thoughtfully watched maple leaves, turned red by the season, slowly drift off the silver branches of a nearby tree coated in sparkling frost.

"Star.....star......."

She paused.

"Bethlehem....sparkle.......Dad."

Mikey was silent for a moment.

"Oh. How come?"

The woman gave him a slight smile, and a small tap on the nose. Mikey giggled and buried his face in his hand.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Your turn now, pal. What do YOU think?"

The turtle grinned, watching his feet kick up and down.

"I dunno, I guess. I think of everything, then I think of nothin', then I think of Masta' Spwiner."

"How come?"

The turtle's face turned down in a pout.

"Not fair. It's YOUR turn, now."

~*~*~*~*~

Mary rocked back and forth, face fixed into a slight frown.

"Well......I think of sparkle, because...." she shrugged.

"It's what stars do."

"How come?"

"How come what?"

"How come they sparkle?"

"They're on fire, Mikey."

"Oh. So....what about Bettahem?"

Mary watched a red star twinkle north of her.

"It's_ Bethlehem, _Mikey-and you know what is it. You heard Junior Asparagus and Bob the Tomato talking about it yesterday."

"Oh, yeah."

Mikey, Don, Raph, and Leo....after a little "talk" with the Mikells, were searching for things to do just two days ago....so she flicked on_ Veggietales_ for a bit.

Better that then Dora or Diego, because the four usually ended up yelling themselves hoarse at the TV screen.

_"Uh....how does tellin' Swiper not to swipe gonna do any difference?"_

_"It's OVER THERE! Are you blind or somethin'? THE BOOT IS over there!"_

_"Why do you need OUR help?! Count to ten yourself!"_

_"Go, Diego, go!......far, far away. Oka-san, do you have a remote?"_

_~*~*~_

Okasan.....what did that mean? Mary wasn't sure, and wasn't exactly sure how to ask. Mikey had already begun speaking again.

"D'you put a star on your tree? We put an old angel we found last year on. I like her."

Mary gave him a small hug. Mikey accepted with a smile.

The other turtles looked so huggable....but Mikey seemed the only candidate who most likely wouldn't mind. Don....well, most likely without too much of a

fuss, but Leo and Raph.....

Well, she'd hug them all the same-one way or another.

"And...you think of your Dad?"

Mary watching a brilliant white flash streak across the sky.

"He taught me astronomy when it was one of my main interests."

A pause. Then-

"Anything else you think of?"

"Snow."

Mikey cast her a puzzled look.

"Snow? Why Snow?"

"It fits, doesn't it?"

Mkey managed a small smile.

"I....guess. Masta Splintuh told me that snow is just shedding starlight. And thunder is-"

"-angels playing bowling?"

Mikey giggled and nodded.

"So.....what do you think about when you think of snow?"

"What is this-twenty questions? You didn't even answer your own, wise guy."

The turtle meeped as Mary began to laugh.

"Well....c'mon, tough guy-what d'you mean when you say you think of everything and nothing?"

The turtle's eyelids flickered slightly.

"Well-isn't that what the stars are-everythin' and nothin'?"

He drew his knees up to his chin.

"In the end, they're kinda all we got. But even if they ARE everythin', they're still nothin' at all.

Livin' in the sewers, we have access to a ton of old stuff. There's always somethin' cool, if you got a brainiac like Donny-chan around and duck tape-"

"_Duct_, hon."

"-duct tape around, then-but Sei-sei says all we gots in the end are each other. And that's why he says, even though we gotta live under the city-where we

can't even see the sun very much-that home is where ya find it. Or somethin'."

He shrugged again.

"People try buyin' or sellin' land lotsa times. Ya can't buy a star, even if people say you can. It's not yours. So they belong to everyone-and not everyone

can share easily. But what do ya DO with stars? Some people say nuthin'-and they'e right. you can map them, you can watch them fall-you can try and tell

your fugure-futter.....futchya wit' em. They're big....and uh..."

Mikey cast a look at Mary.

"...ya said made of fire, right? Hangin' in the sky all pretty gazillions of miles away. But they're also just dots. Everythin' and nothin' comes from the stars.

Masta Spwiner says so, anyhoo. We only get to see them once a year when Splinta takes us to the special place. But we gots to see them here, too."

Mikey happily wriggled his toes.

"Splinta says we shouldn't risj bein' seen....but we go up every year round Summer. Though they're bigga' in Autumn. I dunno why."

Mikey pressed his chin against Mary's shoulder and sighed, feeling her fingertips at the base of his shell.

The woman was quiet as she scoped out the Big Dipper, still in the sky.

What did you say to something like that....when it came from such a little boy?"

"You'd make a great father, someday, Mike." She said quietly, resuming her rocking back and forth.

Mikey just laughed.

"I dun' think it'll ever happen."

"Who knows? Life is funny that way."

A squirrel scuttled home to its burrow in a nearby tree.

"I like it here," commented Mikey, yawning slightly. "The air smells nice, there's _okasan_, Arek-nii, Jessi-nii, and Ken-oji."

He yawned.

"Um....can ya tell me about the snow thing again? What do you think after snow?"

Mary thought for a minute or two.

_"snow;  
_

_puts a paw on the sill;  
his perch is piled, is a pillow._

__

Shap of his pad appears;  
will it dig? No,  
not like sand  
like his fur almost.

But licked, not liked;  
too cold.  
Insects are flying down  
He'll try

to bat one against the pane.  
They have no body and no buzz,  
and now his feet are wet;  
it's a puzzle.

Shakes each leg,  
then shakes his skin  
to get the white flies off;  
looks for his tail,

tells it to come on in  
by the radiator.  
World's turned **  
somehow; all white,

_no smell. Well, here  
inside it's still familiar.  
He'll go to sleep until  
it puts itself right."_

Mary blinked.

Mikey had dozed off on her shoulder.

With a smile and a sigh, she stood, turned around, and made her way back to the house.

* * *

_Awww....^^_

_This chapter was lovely fun. the real danger can't begin unless Mary has a moment with Raph too, y'know....? ^^_


	16. Chapter 16? Ah, well

Motherly Affection

_Les Bénédictions de Dieu parmi les gouttes de déchirures Trottinant_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so, we stand in the last day of October! ^^

Hallo, everyone. Need to work on more projects......it's better I juggle when I get homework free weekends....which does not happen much at

all....(laughs weakly.)

Still more cute fluffiness. ^^ Although this cannot last forever....I really, really hope you enjoy some of the tale's sweeter moments rather then

the.......somewhat bitter and terrifying ones. :(

Poor chibis.....but be assured-all will be well. In the end, remember everything will be fine.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

Quote:

_"Warm summer sun, shine kindly here. Warm southern wind, blow softly here. Green sod above, lie light, lie light. **Good night**, dear Heart, **Good night**, **good night**."_

Mary hated to do it, but she had to gently shake Michelangelo awake for the chibis' bath....

....none of whom were particularly in the mood for one.

So, as she made her way to the living room, she began what was becoming a charming night time ritual of tugging them out hiding.

* * *

It wouldn't be exactly sporting if she didn't give them at least a fighting chance.....

Mary casually strolled into the room, trying to suppress a large smile on her face as she made her way into the room.

There weren't as many places to hide as there were upstairs or outside.....shooing the cat off the nearby keyboard, Mary glanced around.

Raph was hiding under the table....Don was crouched beside it. Mikey....well, Mikey had grabbed a quilt and was now peering under it from where

he lay on the couch.

Mary glanced around.

Where had Leo.....?

_Ah._

He was hiding behind the door. Not at all too bad.....in comparison.

Mary thoughtfully put a hand to her chin, drawing a mocking look of bewilderment.

"Hmmmm.....that's odd. I could of _sworn _four turtles were making a ruckus in here."

Mikey sniggered from underneath the quilt. The woman turned her head slightly.

"Of course....they wouldn't run OFF. Or even.....God forbid-hide. That's so very unlike them."

Don attempted to hold back a giggle....and failed miserably. Mary let out a startled gasp.

"Why....what's this, now? Surely they still couldn't be.....in the room?"

Mary casually strolled deeper into the room, yawning.

"Well....not over here....not over there...."

Bella, who was sleeping on a nearby rug, flickered one eye open, then the other, and simply resumed her nap with a slight sigh, burying her face

in her paws as she did so.

"...well....I guess bath time might JUST have to be called off tonight, if....."

Mary plunked on the couch, and, with a casual flick, revealed a frozen Mikey.

"If I am so unfortunate as to not find them!"

~*~*~~*~*~~*~

Raph managed a grumpy scowl as Mary cheerfully rubbed at his face with a damp blue rag, humming slightly to herself as she did so.

Other then having to force them into submission....again....and the fact that helping four turtle tots get clean was rather like sitting in the Splash

Zone at Sea World, it was seeming to go fairly well.

Don was carefully cradling a bubble in his hands, Leo was blinking in bewilderment at the bubble bath-Splinter had never used such a thing before-

and Mikey was....

?

The turtle was busy inching over to Donny in the water, humming the Jaws theme.

Mary's eyes widened.

"Mike-don't-!"

SPLASH!

~*~*~*~

Thank heavens for small mercies. At least the bathroom wasn't soaked.

The turtles....well.....

Mary bit her lip as she helped a wriggling Donny into a froggy bath towel with a small hood, Mikey into a ducky hood, Leo into a penguin hood, and

Raph into a grizzly bear hood.

Was it FAIR that they got to look so cute and she didn't have a camera on her?

Perhaps she ought to dig out the o' sketch board.....she was running out of film space.

* * *

"Mrrmmm...."

Raph looked ready to pass out then and there as he furrowed deeper into the pillows, eyes bleary.

Mary tucked them in as usual on the couch. She wasn't quite sure why, but at least they didn't insist on sleeping on the floor anymore.

Mary reached for a small book on a nearby table-_Click, Clack, Moo, _then paused slightly.

Maybe another tale. She shrugged slightly.

If there had been anything she was certain of now, was that the turtles very often demanded a bedtime story.

Because, after the second day, she'd learned that having Michelangelo ask for one at three in the morning annoyed Jessi slightly.

* * *

Mikey looked slightly disgruntled as Mary helped him into the sugar plum fairy pajamas, but could not complain, seeing as the one with the daisies

was still in the wash-but looked fairly modified underneath the quilt covers as Mary reached over to the nearby lamp, leaving one bulb on.

The turtles were uneasy left alone for too long as it was.

As for the Dark, well.....

She would really rather not get into THAT again.

She gave Leo a small peck on the head, wondered what the heck-and repeated said action three times.

"Good night, guys. See you in the morning."

~*~*~

_Or.....perhaps not._

Those were Mary's thoughts as she sleepily drew into a little ball, murmuring slightly.

_......?_

Something was furiously attacking the door-_ratta-tatta-tat! __Ratta-tatta-tat! _

Mary wearily glanced at her alarm clock. The glowing letters indicated 11:20.

Sheesh....it was late! What on Earth was-?!

** _Ratta-tatta-tat! RATTA-TATTA-TAT!_**

Something was pounding frantically on the door. Did Arek have a nightmare or something?

Or.....

_Ratta-tatta-tat! _

The woman yawned, and shuffled wearily to her feet.

"Alrighty....alrighty....I'm getting up....getting up."

No sooner had she opened the door, a streak of green flashed in briefly. Mary staggered back a step, a surprised "oh!" escaping from her before

being stunned into silence.

She had been expecting Donny or Mikey at the very least if it wasn't her little boy....

But, as she looked down, she didn't see violet. Or orange. Not even blue.

Someone had seized her around the waist, trembling violently as he did so.

Mary bent down to whisper in his ear, astonishment replacing her sleepy features.

"R-Raphael?"

* * *

_Must've been one heck of a dream._

So thought Mary as she awkwardly sank into one of the Den chairs, looking across at the couch the other three were currently lying on.

Leo, apparently, had been on watch duty....before his chibi needs had taken over, and the turtle was left with his head resting against the plush

of the couch, breathing quiet and untroubled.

Mary uncertainly glanced down at the little bundle in her hands.

Raph didn't seem to want to let go. All she managed to get out of him was....nightmare.

And then, he would speak no more.

~*~

Mary drew her fingertips over the little patterns on Raph's shell absentmindedly, feeling the frantically pounding heartbeat pressed near her own

begin to decelerate.

_There we go, little guy...._Mary pleaded silently in the silence, Raph's face buried in the crook of her elbow.

_C'mon......_

She hummed her favorite hymn under her breath, hoping the slight tune might....?

Wait.

Raph's breathing had gradually eased, and his heart wasn't pounding anymore.

He didn't.....?

Mary fought back a sigh and a laugh.

Raph had fallen asleep again.

~*~

Well.....she could hardly move him, right? If there was anything unpleasant in this world, it was generally a sleep deprived Raphael Splinterson.

So Mary Mikell managed a sigh, then began the song once again:

_While we wait for rescue  
With our eyes tightly shut  
Face to the ground, using our hands  
To cover the fatal cut...._

_Though the pain is an ocean  
Tossing us around, around, around  
You have calmed greater waters  
Higher mountains have come down.._..

* * *

~*~

An owl hooted softly into the distance.

A good distance away from the house, a butterscotch eye narrowed slightly as Kanone lowered a pair of binoculars, managing a small chuckle.

"Well, now. Isn't that just precious?"

Regardless, a small smile made its way to Kanone's demolished features, the all too familiar glint of the days he'd spent as a mercenary assassin

beginning to sparkle in his mad eyes, cat like slit narrowing as he reached for the small device he had placed at his belt.

Thumb hovering over the edge, the man pressed firmly against the simple red button on the material.

For every second of purpose the little brats had cost him.....

_...they would repay in good time. After all, he was the angel of death, no?_

_And the time for purification was at hand._

Kanone turned his face to the dark skyline above himself, a distorted smile on his face.

"Sleep well, little kami. In nine hours time.....well....

...you won't be alive for much longer."

* * *

Whew! Scary stuff....but this won't go exactly as you think. I won't let the chibis get hurt.....and, well....some people happen to like the chibis.

Some people happen to love the chibis.

Some people happen to want to sic angry dogs on people who try to hurt the chibi....

...and Kanone just might have a score to settle with.....someone else. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Motherly Affection

私はあなたの前に常に行く。

_Omamori no Uta _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

H-H-Hello! Um....(goes red) w-well....um.....I.....er....received some very kind words yesterday. ^^ :D Arigatou gozaimasu, Mary-oniichan! ^^

We're nearing the end D:....but, if you like, I can add a few more fluffy chibi moments in there, too. I love the sweet chibi....(Cuddles chibi.)

Be brave, little chibi. Be strong...

By the way, you might just want to type in "Kanone Hilbert" on Deviant art if you'd like to see what he looked like (though I doubt any of us would

want to) previous to a few....incidents. (Shudders.) I sort of borrowed his visage because it fit, somehow.

* * *

_Quote:_

_"A thousand shall fall at thy side, and ten thousand at thy right hand; __but_ it shall not come nigh thee."  


_"I hold it true, whate'er befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most;  
'Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."_

---

When you buy an _omamori_ charm-or make one yourself, here are just a few of the phrases created to insure that the charm will be warding off a

particular type of evil-or drawing a particular gentle spirit of towards yourself:

_Kanai Anzen: For good health and help with illness._

_Kōtsū Anzen: Protection for drivers and travelers of all sorts._

_En-musubi: Available for singles and couples to ensure love and marriage._

_Anzan: Protection for pregnant women during term and to ensure a safe and easy delivery._

_Gakugyō Jōju: for students and scholars._

_Shōbai Hanjō: Success in business and matters of money._

_Or, you might wish to make one yourself-with its own meaning. It does vary. _

_As well as having names, these "charms against fate" are known to be made for a certain area/_

_Kōtsū Anzen are quite often found at the car's rear view mirror. __Gakugyō Jōju are made into bookmarks for busy students during examinations._

_Anzan are found as a gift for expectant mothers-which can easily be molded onto a shirt, provided the charm has not left the protective kanjii cloth of its_

_coding and temple (or creator's) insignia._

_Another place where a omamori might be found-if you were to ask me this very moment._

_That would be a necklace-unusual, but not very uncommon for a unorthodox charm created by Yoshi many years ago, a biblical verse slipped in the back's_

_exterior instead of a Shinto cloak._

_But the wearer of this charm was not really looking at it like now, if I were to be so painfully honest._

_Mainly because Mary Mikell was sprinting outside, heart pounding wildly as she made her way through the wood, frantically chasing after a _

_pyschosomatic in the dead of night.  
_

_Like I said, it does....vary.  
_

_

* * *

_

It was difficult, keeping your footing around all these damp leaves swaying off the trees. but the woman managed. She'd lived around here for a

good amount of years-so she knew the area's landscape well enough to know what to expect.

**Why?**

**How had this happened?**

**Who had-?!**

But those weren't questions the woman was particularly in the mood to really _ask_ herself as she continued the sprint, desperate as she was to

_know._

Or, more specifically, know after she had personally socked Mr. Kitty-puppet upside the face if his message had meant what she truly feared it

did.....

She avoided a damp tree root-a sprained ankle would probably mean ruin at this time-and kept running, blood pulsing from fury or terror-she did

not know which, but either or made her feel slightly lightheadedas she continued to duck uncoming branches, desperate to cut her way through

the wood in time.

She glanced at her pocket as she ran, wildly wondering if Ken had managed to catch Leo in time.....!

_Otherwise, if she couldn't at least get **Donny** back before-!_

* * *

_The day had gone by so casually. Dinner had been pasta-oh yeah, Mikey was going to need a bath after that one- the clocks had been reset for the _

_Daylight Savings hours, she'd gone through her inbox to check for the day's uncoming reviews-_

_So why?!_

_Why, why, why-bloody blast it, WHY?! Everything had been going so well!_

_~*~*~*~_

_"Okaa-san?"_

_Mary had glanced up from her laptop with interest as Don scurried to sit beside her on the couch. She unconciously shut the monitor top.....seeing _

_as it probably would not do the device any favors if Donatello decided he was going to...recalibrate the hardware again._

_Mikey was aimlessly working at a small coloring book on the rug. She returned her glance to the laptop, resetting a new password._

_"Mmmm?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"What's what?"_

_Don squinted, and pointed to a wooden box that was neatly perched beside the window._

_Leo glanced up from where he sat on Mary's other side, a small book in his tri-fingered hands._

_"And....how come there's a kitty plushie on it?"_

~*~*~*~*~

_Jessi was upstairs, doing her homework-and Arek and Ken were busy at a worksheet on the kitchen table. Raph toddled down the stairs, looking_

_bored as he gave the smiling cat puppet with a little bell around its neck a funny look._

_Splinter kept an cat puppet on the shelf at home-one he seemed to dislike with great intensity, on his part. When Raph asked him why he kept it,_

_the rat had simply told him it was "a reminder of what has been done-and what I have failed to do."_

_Then, the rat had hugged him for no reason. Raph had simply assumed that Sei-Sei had gone on one of his weirder moods that day. Why did Mary have _

_one that looked just like it?_

_~*~*~*~_

_Had the mail come? Was that it?_

_Mary frowned slightly as she put the laptop aside, and made her way to the small parcel._

_Had Ken brought it in here? She didn't think so.  
_

_No.....no postage marks. Or a name. Just the gleaming black box and the creepily smiling kitty, with a small shred pf white tucked under it._

_With a shrug, the woman pulled the small piece out, squinting slightly at the spidery script on the creamy slip of paper....which also included a small, _

_rather cute paw print on the page-  
_

_** Memento Mori ****Chelonia**._

_This was Latin-she was fairly sure of that. But she'd taken French in High School-not the base of all languages._

_Memento meant...forever. And Order Chelonia was for "turtle." She wasn't exactly positive of what "mori" meant, though.....it sounded faintly _

_familiar._

_With another frown, she struggled to open the somewhat heavy lid-Leo scurrying to help her.  
_

_And then, it had promptly exploded._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


	18. Chapter 18

Motherly Affection

私はあなたの前に常に行く。

_Chiaroscuro _

Hallo, everyone. Be of good cheer. Don't worry TOO much-as someone once said, diamonds and dynamite

come in small packages. ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Quote: "I know God will never give me more than I can handle. I just sometimes wish He didn't trust me quite so much!"

* * *

_

~*~*~

An explosion of white dust overwhelmed the scene as Mary staggered back with a cry.....Ken screaming from the opposite room-

"MARY!"

A sense of dizziness. Her eyes flickered for a moment.....

~~*~~*~~

When Mary had finally been able to stagger up, coughing in the powdery air, eyes streaming, she frantically checked around herself.

"Arek-Jessi!"

The girl was hurrying downstairs, gagging.

_"What the...?!"_

Arek and Ken were couching, scurrying from the nearby kitchen.

"Whoa....it's all foggy in here-!"

~*~*~*

Nothing seemed damaged. It had been a carbonic gas that had mainly done the blinding.

But how had such a thing gotten in?!

Mary, still coughing, grasped the small note that lay neatly on the floor-from inside the kitten puppet.

_^^ Hello, there, Miss Mary-Ken, Arek, Jessi. Salutations._

_Just here on casual business. In other words, cleaning up the mess you left behind for me._

_Forgive the intrusion-but rest assured, I'll take care of the bodies myself._

_Yours sincerely,_

_K. Hilbert._

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was then, terror grasping her being, Mary could only stand there in the still boggy hall, mind blank.

_....no...._

_She staggered upwards, then, ran upstairs._

_"Raph?!"_

_No answer._

_"Mikey?!"_

_No answer._

_Ken rushed into the drawing room._

_"Leo?!"_

_No answer._

_"D-Donny?"_

_Still, no answer.

* * *

It didn't take long to confirm the truth-awful as it was.  
_

All four were gone.

And then, the woman had turned to face a blinking Jessi.

"Look after your brother for a bit."

And, without another word, she'd torn out of the house, straight into the wood, Ken following a few steps beside her.

The note was still clenched in her hand, the last line reverberating in her mind:

_I'll take care of the bodies myself._

_

* * *

_

~*~

There are many unpleasant things to wake up to in this life.

There's waking up on a cold morning-when you'd much rather draw sleepily under another blanket, despite the fact that school or work is waiting

for you.

There's waking up to a day's retinue of hapless chores....or that of that big test you were not at all certain you'd studied enough for.

.....and there was groaning, shaking your head, waking up, and finding yourself outside, in the middle of the woods, bound tightly in black ropes,

looking up into the deeply scowling face of a strange man.

_You just might find that is, perhaps, even worse then the above said._

_

* * *

Fear is the father of courage and the mother of safety._

Splinter had said that once.

Still, Donatello could not say-with a fair amount of certainty-that he'd never been so afraid of his life, trembling at the base of a tree's nearby

roots as Kanone thoughtfully perused through a small bag.

Any minute now, he would wake. Any minute now, he could run to Splinter and pray that the rat could help the illusion fade from his fingertips-in

the dojo, in Splinter's room, in the kitchen-anything was much, much suitable then this......

...but Kanone would not disappear. He would not vanish.

And he would not fade away.

Even though a dull sinking in his stomach confirmed the awful truth of the matter, Donny continued to devoutly wish.

Regardless, Kanone still turned around, bright smile on his face.

And his wishes silently faded away.

* * *

Maybe they didn't have souls-though _okaasan_ told that she was quite positive that the five did.

But he could at least try asking for a favor, right?

Leo's heart was thudding frantically as the man stepped closer....and closer-

_If you're there, help. _The turtle begged, a bit of bark digging into his arm slightly as he leaned backwards, eyes the size of dinner plates-mouth far

too dry to speak.

_Please....._

Kanone had a dagger in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~

Raph winced, flinched, and drew his eyes shut.

No.

_No, no, no, no-!_

The man paused in midstep, the dagger glinting in his hands, an ever constant testament to what he was about to-!

Mikey grit his teeth as the blade came flying down in a flurry of silver, and drew teary eyes closed to a flinch.

Hopefully, it would be over wi-

*~*~*

The ropes came flying from their bodies, tumbling to the ground-but Kanone had deliberately slashed to avoid causing them injury.

Don's trembling ankles shook violently, and it took him a stagger or two to help him stand upright. He threw a bewildered, suspicious look at the

scary, yellow eyed man, who was now peering at the blade he held with interest.

"Hmmm. Not at all a bad cut....though I would've preferred a less serrated edge." He shrugged, expression somewhat cute as it fluctuated into a

small pout, and sighed, face retaining into a friendly smile.

_Mikey shuddered. A leer would probably be far less terrifying, coming from Kanone Hilbert._

~*~*~*~

The four were staring at the man from the base of the tree, gnarled roots meeting quivering shells in the deathly silence as Kanone whistled to

himself slightly as he resumed reaching inside a nearby white duffel bag, drawing out one....

Two....

Three....

....and four glinting metal appliances, all each a different shape and size, into his hands.

He paused, then turned silently to look at the nearby, glittering stream beside the five of them, butterscotch eyes glimmering silently.

Red maple leaves were quietly drifting into the icy water-chill so palpable, even without the fingertips drawing over the arctic surface....

He turned his face to the sky for a minute or two, orbs narrowing.

Winter would be coming again soon.

But the frost had already come once more.

~*~*~

Every vibrant of Michelangelo's thoughts were screaming at him to run.

But his muscles had frozen into December metal.

It didn't take much to guess that this guy was a maniac. A crazed, homicidal, maniac. It was just a tremedous relief to find he had not harmed any

of the Mikells.....or so he had claimed.

His maimed features weren't really frightening at all, truth be told-but _that look in his eyes...._

The man was lusting to kill. And, the terrified turtle thought he knew.....who the man had in mind.

* * *

"Hold out your wrist."

Mikey drew back from the shackle, wide and wild eyed as he frantically shook his head. A dark scowl formed on Hilbert's face.

"Interesting. You won't do as you're told? Hoping Mistress Mary Quite Contrary is going to save you?"

Raph bristled.

Oh, yeah. He'd pay for that.

_If he could only just sock this guy in the gut-!_

But there was no time to think such things as Kanone began to resume speaking once again.

"Y'know, I really hate those...er....widdle eyes of yours. Forgive me if they don't work on me."

He managed a smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you they're revolting?"

Mikey said nothing as Kanone's eyes flashed into a glitter.

_"Of course....I assume the nezumi must of thought otherwise....once."_

The insuination left Leo cold.

* * *

Kanone drew his head back, a thoughtful look falling into his vision.

"Mmm? Ah-what's this? Have I struck a nerve?"

Don threw him a filthy look. The man managed a chuckle in return as he withdrew, lazily plunking himself on the grass.

"Don't take it so hard. Seeing as how it's all your fault you ended up here-as nothing short of an irritating burden to the Mikells-when the rat was

trying to keep you SAFE."

Raph froze, mouth dropping slightly, wordlessly shaking his head.

"You wanted to explore-and follow after Daddy Dearest. How _cute. _And look where it got you. I doubt the rat even WANTS to find you now."

Don was, to his humiliation-and to Kanone's immense pleasure-crying at this point.

And he wasn't the only one.

"Or is that it? Does Splinter hate you? I would, were I in his position, you know. Finally appears like the nezumi did something sensible in his

existence and left you."

**"You're wrong!"  
**

Kanone's brow furrowed at Leo's outburst. The turtle narrowed his eyes and gave a look of deepest revulsion to the man staring at him.

"It...it was a mistake! And I trust Master Spwiner way more then I'd ever trust you, you creep! Now LET US GO!"

Hilbert moved his eyes onto the determined little face, a small smile tugging at his lips.

...well. If that wasn't cute, nothing else was.

"Very astute, little one. Or should I say...Number One? Sora?"

Leo's angry look changed to that of a bewildered one.

....?

Number One? Sora? Sora was his middle name. How would Kanone know that?

The man gazed at the little leader, fingers twitching.

_This was the same turtle he'd attempted to kill first, five years ago....._

...but the rat had rescued him from the fall. A shame, really.

The man had resumed speaking.

"You really don't have to act so tough. I must admit-I'd feel nothing short of uncertain if I were you at this point....but you really can't know if

anything...happened to the rat, no?"

Reader....was Kanone lying?

Of course he was!

But what fun was CATCHING your prey when it was ever so much more fun to have them run to you?

Raph's eyes widened as Kanone's sickly sweet smile.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe the rat gave up on you. Maybe the Mikells did the same. Maybe the rat got....lost, when he attempted to track you

down.

Maybe he got himself into....a sticky situation. Maybe he ran into the wrong person."

Mikey froze, heart beginning to hammer more wildly then ever.

"Maybe....he never left you at all. Maybe the poor fellow's life depends on your next choice."

"You're LYING!" screamed Mikey frantically, breathing quite shallow. "You're lying, you're lying, YOU'RE LYING?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

The man's face abruptly became quite serious, almost businesslike.

"The four of you split up-agree to put on your new...accessories. Which, if you try to yank it off or ask for help-the thing will gladly detonate your

foot, your arm, heck....even your HEAD off."

Impatiently, the man reached inside his bag for four cell phones.

"One of you takes the subway on South point to reach an old factory. The second takes three buses. The third, takes a taxi. And the fourth....well,

the fourth can use his imagination. I don't really care HOW he does it.....as long as he does indeed, reach the factory in time."

Don finally let his mouth creak open, dry as it was.

"....time. We have....a limit?"

Kanone managed a cheery smile.

"Ninety-five minutes and thirteen seconds. At the factory....I let someone go...maybe, maybe not....if I DO indeed have them.

I disarm your bombs...." he casually pulled out a black device-"....and wait to see if your lives are worth sparing or not.

Now....do you agree?"

Don's eyes once again filled with tears.

And, taking his silence as a yes, Kanone reached out for his arm, and.....shackled the small bomb around Don's little wrist.

*~*~*~*~*

If he DID have Splinter....if there was even the risk....

Leo closed his eyes as Kanone almost gently fastened the small appliance around his neck.

He bit his lip, eyes stinging profusely.

_Don't say a single word. _

Kanone stepped back, giving the four approving looks.

"Very spiffy."

Don's shackle was adjusted on his right wrist. Leo's, his neck. Raph's, his ankle. And Mikey's was fastened around his left hip.

Casually, the man impatiently handed each of the startled turtles a plain white cell phone, and gestured towards the bag.

"Clothes, instructions, and fare are in there. Regardless of your choice, I'm sure we'll all find it....interesting."

The man silently began to sweep away into the wood, leaving the four still stunned in his wake.

* * *

Am updating again soon....today, if possible. Please. Take care.


	19. Chapter 19

Motherly Affection

_The Cold Code of the Bushido_

私はあなたの前に常に行く。

Hallo, everyone. This is the darkest chibi segment I've ever made....and, I plan for it to stay that way. D: I hate making the poor little guys hurt...

...but it's never an unhappy ending-albeit the occasional bittersweet.

Am feeling a little wistful today. Ah, well.

Adieu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_

* * *

_

Quote:

_"The aim of art is to project an inner vision into the world, to state in aesthetic creation the deepest psychic and personal experiences of a human being. _

_It is to __enable those experiences to be intelligible and generally recognized within the total framework of an ideal world."_

_The way of the Warrior, Adagaku Tokugawa_

________

There had been no time to think before they'd frantically began digging their little hands into the duffel bag.

If what the man had said was correct, then Splinter was....

Mikey paused abruptly in the act of pulling a Parker over his thin shoulders.

One of Master Splinter's oaths he had made the turtles swear.....well, it had been one of the harsher lessons he had ever learned-

_"If all is lost, and I must fall-and if there is no hope that you can win-run, my sons-and leave me to die."_

_Run, my sons-and leave me to die._

No.

No...it was not lost. Not yet.

And, for those orders....

It certainly felt odd to go against Sensei's wishes. But seeing as all heck had broken loose in a matter of twenty minutes, what other choice did

they have?

Mikey's fingertips brushed across the cool metal of his handy-dandy suicide machine. He shuddered.

Bushido meant death before dishonor, right? So it was the right thing to do.

Right?

.....right?

* * *

No time to think as they frantically and somewhat clumsily dressed, no time to ponder what had to be certain death as they each took off once

again through the woods, more then one heart hammering as they took off to scatter in several directions.

And no time for the tears.

But they'd all come in time.

_____

Don have done a close, careful examination of the explosives....and found their worst assumptions to be correct.

For a so called....game, this guy really wasn't playing around. The bomb was more then enough to not only blast off a body part....but.....

He winced at the thought. He kind of liked his head, to be painfully honest.

But what was worse, the power stocked in these miserable little things had the same power of a mine-whatever that was. (Mikey thought

Donatelo meant_ mime, _but either sounded horrifying._)_

Leo had ofted for the subway. Don was taking the taxi, Mikey, the bus-and Raph had simply decided to go with a train. Seemed the most logical.

As long as there weren't any delays in the schedule...and they kept moving....

~*~*~*~

Dressed in a thick, winter jacket that trailed to his knees. a small hood, a pair of mittens and boots....Leo stared bleakly at the oncoming subway.

The ticket lady thought him to be a bit young to be traveling alone-but the boy had said nothing. With a shrug and a pop of bubble gum-she had

sold it to him, all the same.

The engine screeched to a stop-if the situations had been different, he almost would have been excited, seeing as the turtle had never been on

a subway before....and watched the words flash on the....yep. He was in the right place.

As people began to hurriedly flood out of the last subway line for the evening, Leo wearily trailed in, feeling the small appendage around his neck

almost tighten from his nervous swallow.

....it was more then his nerves could stand.

The phone in his pocket began to ring. With a touch of apprehension, the turtle pulled it out, gave it a brooding stare for a minute or two-and

hesitantly flicked it open, holding it to his ear.

_"There we go, now. Just a little while longer."_

The man's voice now sounded slightly amused-teasing even. Leo ignored it as he awkwardly settled onto a seat, little heart pounding beneath

his ribs. Angrily wiping at damp eyes that nonetheless continued to leak, Leo settled for staring outside the dark halls of the subway tunnels,

heart aching silently.

_Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honour, Loyalty...._

The seven virtues of the ancient Japanese code. Bushido-duty, and self-sacrifice. The eternal code was created during the 9th century or so of

Japan...and elaborated time and time again during the warring states era.

Splinter had always glorified the essence....though he was brutally honest on his dislike for some of the.....darker aspects.

Like_ seppuku...._or suicide.

Was that what he was committing by agreeing to show? Leo shuddered.

No....no, it wasn't that at all. It couldn't be.

Kamikaze....well, that was another topic altogether. Splinter was forced to accept it as a final option to be used for saving loved ones.

But you usually took out your enemy with you. Leo didn't believe for a whit that was going to happen.

Because....the chance that Kanone was going to spare them?

Nope.

Pretty low.

Not happening.

Zip.

Nada.

But if there was the smallest chance that he DID have Father-or, if he went after ママ or the others...

The turtle closed his eyes.

There could be no asking them for help....though it might of been easier to accept a ride into the city. He'd doubted they would accept, however,

once they mentioned the slight detail of imminent destruction.

Knowing Ken, he'd probably call the Bomb Squad or attempt to disarm the things himself with his tool box. But, from what Donny could tell,

anything other then a signal from the direct controller would be a fatal error on these tickers.

And....if they did....blow up....with _okaasan and everyone else around.....!_

_Leo pressed a fist on his mouth to stop himself from screaming._

* * *

_The wheels on the bus go round and round....._

_Round and round..... _

_Round and round....._

Mikey drearily stared at the small map he held, occasionally bumping or thumping whenever the bus hit a pothole.

_...all through the town. _

The turtle glanced at people who were dozing nearby, worn out from the busy Friday evening. Hopefully, Kanone would't get bored and pull the

trigger for these bombs too soon....it would be a shame to ruin a perfectly good bus.

...or the people in it.

Mikey closed his eyes, and continued the song internally, biting his lip.

_The turtle on the bus is going to explode._

_Going to explode._

_Going to explode._

_The turtle on the bus __is going to explode._

_...all through the town. _

_~*~_

"So....little guy....uh....ya sure you want me to drop you off....where, again?"

Don wordlessly showed him the map, a small frown on his face.

"Uh....you okay with that?" The taxi driver chewed on his cigar, looking worried.

"It's....well....ya know.....out in the middle of nowhere. Near that old factory that shut down some eleven years ago."

"What type of factory is it?"

The man shrugged.

"Beats me. I ain't never heard what type it was. So....why there?"

Don silently handed him another twenty.

"Yes sir. Right away, sir."

_

* * *

~*~  
_

Lucky the factory was only a little walk aways from the train station. From what Raph could understand...about two or three blocks.

Was Kanone actually going to free them from their....presents, there? He doubted that so much.

The little turtle growled under his breath.

_Humans._

What had HE ever done to hurt any of them? When had ANY of them had-?!

Raph rubbed at red eyes, and buried his face into his tri fingered hands.

But that really didn't matter anymore. Masta' Splinta' could be held captive by Mr. Maniac himself.

Still....

A small tap of regret entered him slightly as he angrily turned to stare bleakly outside-where the sun was setting.

All the same.....he wished he coulda seen okaa-san at least one more time. Or ken. Or Arek.

Or Jessi....

A slight flush made it's way to his face, but he resolutely kept his eyes on the landscape that was whipping past.

That woulda been....nice.

~*~*~*~*~

Twenty four and a half minutes to go.

So thought Mikey as he wordlessly joined up with Leo, who continued to stare at the dismal heap of building ahead.

The signs for it had faded away...or been ripped off. The entire mooring area was deserted.

The building really rather was a dismal, tinny looking thing-and there were Warning signs posted everywhere. Mikey swallowed.

What did..._'extremely flammable sources nearby'_ mean?

He looked instead at the nearby docking shores, shuddering.

Mistake. This area was by the harbor-and it stank of fish. Mikey clasped a hand over his nose, wincing.

Yucky.

Poor things....

....but now wasn't the time. It looked like Raph was hurrying up to meet the two.

* * *

Indeed, the turtle clad in red was next to join the string of three.......

....and, after the taxi had dropped off Donatello, he wordlessly entered the posse for the threatening building up ahead.

Mikey wondered if it was indeed the last thing he'd ever see.

_Better it be Splinter. The thought of the rat made Mikey scurry forwards._

Much more pleasant.

* * *

Kanone had indeed left the front doors accessible-the door's lock having been forced open.

Something dropped in Raph's stomach, and it was only made worse by the annoying_ deet, deet, deet_ that was coming from his pocket.

The turtle flicked it open, eyes narrowed as the other three anxiously scurried to huddle around, listening carefully.

~*~*~

In the darkness, casually leaning on the banister of the overseeing platform, the man's ruined features drifted into a smile.

_"Well, now. I was wondering when you'd make it. Really, I must admire that loyal spark you and your family share. Really rather cute, actually."_

Raph's features contorted into a scowl.

"What the heck were ya **thinking**, letting us use public transportation like that?" he snapped, grasping the phone with trembling fingers.

"What if something had...wha' if somethin' went wrong with your toys? Someone seriously coulda gotten hurt!"

_"Shhh.....this is me."_

There was the slightest pause.

_"And this is the sound of me not caring. Besides, you'd never let such an awful thing happen, would you?"_

Mikey's brow furrowed.

And, he voiced everyone's thoughts as such:

"S-sicko."

________

_"This is traveling passage nine. Perhaps you'd like it to get....better acquainted with someone._

_ Ten drops straight to the pavement below. A good.....eight or nine stories away-give or take."_

The four turtles wearily gazed at the two elevators, each marked as said.

It really was gloomy in here.....disturbed mice, scattering about into the shadows, cobwebs everywhere-Raph did NOT like the look of those at

all....and....

The room had a neglected air-rather like many of the alcoves found in the sewers. But, as much as it could stink in there-a person could get used

to it in good time.

_But....in here....!_

The air was thin....and dusty. Somewhat suffocating, actually....

It reeked of rust and gunpowder. And...something else, something almost familiar....but not quite. The gloom was tangible to the point that Leo

wanted to turn tail and run.

But....if Sensei was....

He glanced at the small phone once again, this time imploringly.

_"Well?"_

Wearily, Leo clipped the appliance shut.

And pressed the time worn button, heart wearily fluttering in his chest cavity.

~*~*

_"To your left, you will see a moldy pile crates. To your right, a hall. Kindly board off at the next stop."_

It was bad enough, watching faint light stream in from the cracks of the setting sun as the ancient machine hummed its way up through the floors

....and having to wonder if it'd be your last.

Now, they had a tour guide.

As the rust bucket beeped to a stop, the four apprehensively drew off the machine, glancing warily around, eyes large.

_Very good. There is a door straight ahead._

Well. It didn't take a genius to figure THAT one out.

But the man was speaking once again:

_"Either flee now...with nineteen minutes and thirty four seconds to go....or come ahead. Your journey ends there."_

Kanone's eyes glinted.

Permanently.

* * *

Don's eyes were glimmering softly as he grasped the door in silence.

Three pairs followed suit.

And the door swung open.

_____

Drapecloths.

Like little ghosts...there were great, big, dusty drapecloths everywhere-particularly around the heavy machinery.

The four shyly drew in-to a surprisingly well lit, fairly enormous room.

Mikey glanced at his phone.

_"Look up."_

Dreading what was to occur next, he obeyed, neck quivering slightly.

_____

Kanone clicked his own phone shut, a small smile on his face. He extended his arms out, a sickly sweet smile one his face.

"Welcome, friends. I was wondering what was taking you all so long. It's really very rude of you, you know-to keep your host waiting."

_____

Leo's eyes sparked with indignation.

"HEY! We came here, just like you asked, so how about-?!"

Lazily drawing over the railing on the overseer's platform, Kanone's face became quite bored.

"Mmmm? Oh.....those cute little....packages?

I said I _might _move them dear. Might.

And....I'd rather not. You do look rather sweet in them."

Leo began to tremble. The urge to try and rip these things off was stronger then ever....!

"S-So where's Master Spwiner? Y-You said....!"

Kanone carelessly smiled, clasping alabaster hands together.

"I say a lot of things, Leo m'dear. Many things.

But....the question is, do I truly mean what I say? Or do I care? I told you you'd get a better chance of reacquaintence.....with _someone_ if you

traveled ahead. Unfortunately for you, that can only be little o' me."

Kanone's eyes dilated once again.

"I don't know where your Daddy ran off to...nor do I care."

He leaned over the edge once again.

_"I LIED."_

* * *

So, it had been true. Donny closed his eyes, but the tears still trickled past.

Kanone _had_ been lying. Master Splinter wasn't here.

Wasn't here.....and now, the end was for nothing.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Kanone's face fell somewhat after a few seconds of silence to become deathly serious.

"Disappointed? I hardly blame you. But be of good cheer. It's only your retribution."

Don turned red eyes to bore into Kanone's yellow.

"R-Retribution? W-What did we do....?"

The man's eyes glinted.

"My dear Donatello, is it not obvious? You four were born. That is your sin."

______

_Sin, her foot._

Something twitched behind Kanone, but the man did not notice.

"D'you know....when I watch the rippling drops of water, I become quite calm. How did you four feel....watching the waters before you came in

for our little....chat?"

Mikey felt like screaming. Ten minutes left, and all the man could do was hear himself talk?

The man's expression drifted somewhat.

"Of course....it does vary on whether you believe in a little black book or in the detailed sketches of Charles Darwin....but, as I see it, all life came

from the water."

He managed a weary sigh.

"Unfortunately, we are unable to return to it. Quite the tragedy, mmm? But, seeing as the world is nothing short of an icy hack hole as it is, we

have no choice BUT to return to the water, regardless of whether it accepts us or not."

His eyes narrowed.

"Mother Nature is a cruel lady indeed....seeing as there are soul less little _gaki_ like you running around."

Leo's wide eyes narrowed.

"...and, in that selfsame cruelty, grants us the mercy of taking us back into the comfort of dea-"

_"Anyone can die."_

Kanone flashed Leo a look.

"Beg pardon?"

The little turtle's expression was ablaze.

"Anyone can die. Why not try living? And, if you hate living so much....why do you feel you still have to hang around? What are you waiting for?"

A pause. Kanone's eyes did not leave Leo's, before his laugh abruptly barked out.

Leo drew back, now beginning to look slightly disturbed as the shriek of laughter-with no laughter in it-echoed in the dismal stone room.

"I've been asking that question for quite some time, myself. Basically, it's me saving you."

_____

Raph threw him an incredulous look.

If he'd had any doubt on this guy being a total whacko before, well.....

"Save us? You call lettin' us blow up SAVIN' US?"

The man flashed him a bitter, though nonetheless dazzling smile.

"Indeed. In a world full of suffering-with you four born with your backs....or shells-" he shivered in disgust- "What do you expect me to feel BUT

pity?

Any time you take a step-when you don't even have the audacity or the right to show your faces in public without people screaming, running....

....reaching for a good scapel....letting you live would be a sin, on my part. You really ought to be thanking me on bended kn-"

"You're wrong."

Don's usually warm face was unusually cold.

"Makin' yourself sound like an angel isn't right. You're wrong-and just tryin' to come up with excuses to make yourself sound better."

Mikey stuck out his tongue. Leo crossed his arms.

"Even if what ya say is true...we will step ahead."

Raph scowled.

"The peak of our lives won't be meetin' you. Even if YOU end i-"

Kanone started.

And, with good reason, seeing as someone had just thrown their arms around him from behind.

* * *

Kanone whipped around, a small, puzzled frown on his face as a breathless Mary very carefully plotted her next move.

At least this had a double purpose. Once she confused him just enough to trip him up....

Raph's eyes widened in terror, but Don managed to speak first:

_**"Okaasan?!"**_

_**~*~*~  
**_

Kanone's eyes widened at the name, a frantic scowl on his face.

_**What?!**_

_**

* * *

**_Leo finally found his voice in an extremely dry mouth.

"OKAASAN! GET OUT OF HERE! You don't even know wha-"

The man simply threw her a strange look as she slowly backed away, hand in her pocket.

This had him struck dumb.

Dumb to the point that the man missing the look of silent fury on the woman's face.

~*~*~

A minute went by.

Then another.....

....and another. Raph desperately glanced at the small bomb's monitor.

Six minutes left....!

* * *

Mary continued her silent stare. Kanone raised an eyebrow.

So the woman had hugged him....somewhat oddly. What was she....?

He shrugged.

If she was trying to win him over-pretty though she was, Kanone didn't see anything stopping him from slaughtering the tur-

SMACK!

And then, the woman quite abruptly struck him across the face.

~*~*~

As Mikey's jaw dropped, the man staggered back a step.

Well.

It had been safe to say, at the very least, he had not been expecting that one. The man silently pressed a palm to his now reddened cheek,

saying nothing.

Interesting. Very interesting.

No one besides Splinter, Shredder, and his father had ever laid a hand on him.

And now this....woman made #4.

Again. Interesting.

Kanone slowly pulled his dagger out, pausing to sidestep Mary.

And that, had been his first mistake.

~*~*~*~*

Still, the woman was really of little to no concern to him. Highly irritated he was-the result of giving in would only lead to a missing body he did

NOT want at all to dispose of....

Most likely, he figured-she'd been angry about the mess in her hallway. But, once the air cleared, there would only be a bit of dust on the floor

that was quite easily vacumnable.

Mary whipped around with a ferocious scowl.

"...um...sorry. Not quite finished with you yet."

Oh, yeah. She might of had her reasons for even _touching_ this revolting _thing_-but the minute they got out of this, (She had to say _when_ instead

of _if_ to steady her nerves) her clothes were going to be washed-perhaps five times or so, disinfected, thrown into a bag, maybe sent to Timbuktu

for eradication....

...then again, what had Timbuktu ever do to her? Ah, well.

....and then, she wanted a very, very long bath.

But all that could wait for now.

Mary wordlessly reached into her own pocket.

"Like I said-I wasn't finished with you yet."

Kanone raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I'd say you were."

That glare was beginning to unnerve Kanone a little bit. Did he have to hit her to make his point ac-

And then, Mary wordlessly pulled out the controller from her own pocket.

The man froze.

* * *

In a burst of intuition, the man staggered back.

_That hug had not been a hug at all!_

She'd simply used the opportunity to _pickpocket_ him!

"Y'know, for a so called...brilliant stragestist, you really are rather stupid."

Mary's eyes flashed.

"Shouldn't have left your guard down, Jack. Sorry."

And, so saying, her thumb pressed the blue button.

~*~*~*~

The metal around Leo's neck trembled. He started, looking down in shock.

And, the hinges released with the quietest _click, _sending the collar straight to the floor....

....where four more appliances followed soon after.

Kanone twisted around in cold fury as the turtles gave each other stunned glances. With a curse, he threw his dagger aside-Don started, and

jumped to avoid it-and the man drew out a cross bow.

It had been his last resort-but if he needed to use it, he would. He had six shots left.

**_"You....little-!"_**

Mary scowled, cracking her own knuckles.

"Didn't say I was...quite done with you yet, now did I? And...you said you were considering writing a novel."

Her face took on a feature of mock surprise.

"As am I. Did you know that? And I think I know a new, self help guide book that due to be published fairly soon-_Don't_ _Piss Me Off._

_Would you care to get a guest signing?"  
_

_~*~*~*~*_

(Sorry for that word....do not know if it counts as a swear....gomen nasai, all the same.)

* * *

Anyone wondering where Splinter is?

Well....let's just say it probably would of been the death of everyone if he showed up NOW.

And...where else do you think Ken went? ;)

Plus, for all of you who'd like to drop an anvil on Kanone's head....I'll keep that in mind.....if YOU keep in mind this story might just have a very

startling ending.


	20. Chapter 20

Motherly Affection

Haanaken

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Really hope you like this new segment. ^^

Please, take care.

******~******~******~******~******~******~ ******~******~******~

Quote:

_Day is done,  
Gone the sun,  
From the lake, from the hills, from the sky.  
All is well, safely rest,  
God is nigh._

_______  
_

She'd dis-activated them.

All that time, all that effort.....

........they were worse then useless now.

No.

The time of purification was still at hand. Kanone threw Mary an enraged snarl, and aimed once, twice-with his crossbow over the balcony.

A stunned Leo looked up just in time. His face paled.

"DUCK!"

The four scattered-and happily, seeing as the second arrow the man had fired tore off a piece of fabric from Donatello's head.

"Stay outta range!"

"Gee. Thanks, sir-points-out-the-obvious-a-lot," snapped Raph, ducking behind a nearby barrel that had something painted on it.

_To be saved for the Fourth of July._..what did that mean?

_______

Kanone cursed.

He lacked a good chance of actually HITTING his targets, from so high up. Had there only been one turtle-well, skill was obviously not going to fail

him then.

But FOUR turtles-who wouldn't-stop-MOVING-just made it very difficult to make his firing successful-mainly because he could not startle one with a

hoax shot, trap it in a stasis-and shoot it to death, as had been his classical code.

There were only four arrows left. Just enough, if he got on their level and aimed for the heart or vertebrae...!

Kanone attempted to run down the steps.

She still wasn't his concern. With a grunt, he began to make his way for the downstairs level.

_"Arrrgghhhh!" _

Mary tackled him, face now quite ruddy as she attempted to regain breath, head spinning violently.

Kanone twisted around, and attempted to kick her off-but no dice. His limbs flailed helplessly.

It was too hard to kick her off-his spine was already screaming from where she'd dealt a blow.

NOW, he was getting....annoyed.

__________

With all of his might, Kanone shoved Mary away. She stumbled back, using the railing to catch herself for a second-just a second-but that second

was really all he required as he flew down the steps, Mary in pursuit.

Face darkening with irritation, Kanone turned around to fire-but Mary had reached the last step, and the arrow deflected off the railing post.

Two arrows left.

Very well. He'd strangle the little brats himself. He had no qualms about doing such things.

A smile curved his lips. Mikey was dead ahead, desperate to find cover.

But, the truth was, he could not find any.

___________

Don seized a corner or Mikey's shell and tugged him beside a barrel....

Too late. The man was slowly taking steps over to where four quivering turtles were hiding.

Mary hurried forward-but Kanone whipped around, and shot one more time.

Forced to hit the ground to avoid the penultimate arrow, she rolled to the side, breathing ragged, heart pounding wildly.

_No!_

___________

What the woman did next, some might call really rather stupid.

And I might have to send Kanone at you for that. (Most likely not, of course.)

But, dear readers, I do hope that you might find the aspiration to call it heroic, because not many would have done the same as Mary Mikell did

that night.

Running forward, inwardly begging for help-Mary planted herself in Kanone's path, eyes damp.

____________

_Was this really going to be it?_

The woman heard Kanone step slowly closer, metal edged toes clanking slightly on the aluminum flooring of the grid-heard, but did not want to

hear, could feel his oily, suffocating presence in the air, but did not want to.....

She only squeezed Michelangelo harder, silently praying, panic beginning to make her hands tremble slightly.

Mary wanted to flinch as the despicable man spoke again.

"Step aside, woman."

What was even more infuriating then his revolting presence was his _tone. _She wanted to kick him, at the very least.

The others....well, they involved somewhat nastier thoughts, such as sicing the family pets on him in an attack.

Mary remained frozen, even as she heard Kanone speak again:

"I said, _step aside. _**Now."**

_There was the smallest chance that, if he ran out of arrows, the turtles could at least outrun this maniac-!_

_(No! Mary-don't be a hero-! O.O)_

Still, Mary's heart hammered, and, in between listening to her own ragged breathing, she thought she could even hear Kanone's butterscotch

eyes narrow.

"Do you really want to spend your final moments protecting the filth of the Earth?" the man asked softly.

_Oh, God, help us....._

Biting her lip, Mary reached out squeeze Leo's arm in response......but he wasn't there. Mary's eyes popped open.

The chibis looked nothing short of terrified, but the Leader managed a look of semi-angry defiance, brown eyes burning softly with resolve across

Mary's rib cage.

The woman froze, and attempted to tug the turtle back-but-he-_wouldn't-!_

Kanone simply shrugged.

"What the heck. Who am I to deny you safe passing?"

The cross bow clicked. Mary closed her eyes once again, willing to hammering heart to slow down.

No.

_ She didn't want to spend her last minutes like this-!_

Mary attempted to drift to fonder memories-it was better to be in a sea of Autumn color, better to looking at the stars with Mikey, holding

Raphael, reading to Donny, sitting in the pews with Leo-!

Anything, _anything_-beat this.

These were good memories. And ones she didn't want to lose.

Not now. Not ever.

But, if Kanone was as good a shot as he bragged, then things were very, very bad, indeed.

Silence. She drew herself ready for the click that meant he fired-the own fire that would-!

"By the way, those who aid themselves with scum will garner no sympathy."

Mary's eyes flashed open into a glower.

"Interesting, Hilbert. Because the one I pity the most in this world is standing right in front of me."

Butterscotch orbs flickered, as a look of surprise, then unbridled fury raced across his face.

_"How....dare you?"_

A humorless smirk made its way to her face.

If she were lucky....and his rage caused him to misaim once again.....well, it was four chibi turtles and a furious mom against an exhausted

lunatic.

Now was the time to fan these flames with the truth.

"You're pathetic," Mary said softly, eyes narrowing in the deathly silence.

"You're weak. You're pitiful. AND you're stupid. It's really kind of embarrassing to watch."

Kanone's grimace deepened.

"Watch it, woman-you obviously forget who's holding the tools here."

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A sad, sad little man who looks like a two year old- and gets his kicks from hunting down five year old turtles like he's some type of hero

when he's nothing short of a bully and a coward?"

Kanone snarled.

"You dare-?!"

"Yes. I dare. Instead of facing your own demons, you create your own. You hide, you cry-you throw temper tantrums. That little _toy_ in your hands-

is just another way for you to flee. Like I said...."

Mary raised her eyes to Kanone, the quiet anger building up an unnaturally frosty look in her eyes to the blazing orbs of Kanone.

"Oversized toddler." she slowly repeated for emphasis.

"Weak."

_"And-you'll never hear me, or anyone else deny it-**WEAK."**_

* * *

Another click.

Mary kept her eyes squeezed shut, regardless, feeling Don's pitter patting heartbeat pressed behind on her back....as well as the one frantically

beating in her own chest.

Silence.

~*~*~*

Why didn't he.....?

......

Uncomfortably, the seconds dragged by, achy heartbeat by achy heartbeat was telling them they were still conscious, still breathing-and still

alive.

At least....for one more second.

~*~

After a good three minutes of silence went by, the woman grit her teeth, eyes stinging somewhat.

Even if a happy ending couldn't be found on _Earth.....!_

Better to meet your end "on your feet," as the saying went, aye, regardless if you passed on surrounded by kin or those of nature?

Managing a small, bitter smile-praying that Kanone wasn't going to fire at the little guys-there was no need to fear for Jessi and Arek's safety,

seeing as they had most likely had stayed back to the house by this time-unless Kanone decided....

**_Unless he decided to-!_**

Mary's eyes snapped open, the thick, wild mantra of fear accelerating like wildfire through her body.

**_He wouldn't._**

**_He wouldn't dare-!_**

But, at that moment, Mary's mind drew to a blank in shock.

Thought had almost ceased from the intense wave of astonishment that went through her body.

The final arrow had indeed fired, contrary to her expectations, already loose from the crossbow in the man's shaking hands.

Kanone had staggered back, yellow slits enormous....and now somewhat dilated.

~*~*~*

A thin, gray figure-dressed in faded brown and black monk's robes.

A figure that Mary Mikell was almost certain that she might never see again-!

_Splinter the rat stood in front of the five, arrow in his hand, gazing at Kanone._

....and his expression could of quite easily burnt a hole through arctic metal.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Raph drew teary eyes from Mary's shoulders, trembling as he did so._

_His own eyes nearly popped out of his head._

**_"Spli-!"_**

Splinter did not move his vision from the man scowling a few feet away, but he did hold up a hand, causing Raphael to fall silent.

Mary only stared at him before a trembling, slightly hysteric smile twitched at her lips.

The tables had turned.

It was now a seriously furious mother, four five year old turtles, a ninjitsu master looking ready to _kill-_against Kanone Hilbert.

Who, no longer held anything, other then empty promises and threats against their lives.

Just like he no longer held an arrow in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~

For several seconds, there was a bone chilling stillness in the air as Mary staggered up. Her eyes flashed around.....

....and caught to that of the entrance.

Leaning on a nearby oil barrel, Ken gave her a faint thumbs-up, albeit looking a bit dazed.

_How had he-?_

But that didn't matter. She could of kissed him-but there were a few more....matters to be dealt with right now.

Snapping her eyes back to the two circling figures, the woman faintly wondered if she and Ken should step in.

As if catching onto what she'd been thinking-Splinter's onyx eyes met hers for the briefest second.

He managed to shake his head once, then twice.....but the woman understood.

Did Master Splinter know this guy? Kanone certainly seemed to....otherwise, she doubted even HE would be glaring at the rat with such loathing.

But the same expression-the same as when she had called him a coward-was there.

Was it actually.....fear?

"Miss....Mary-san, correct?"

The woman started as Splinter bowed his head politely.

"Honor dictates that I...ask for permission to take your place in combat. If you were not to settle this vermin-may I be so bold as to ask for your

blessing in finishing off your opponent?

Mary blinked at him for a minute or so before speaking.

"Zettaini sou desu."

The rat managed a faint nod.

"Arigatou."

"Do- itashi mashite."

* * *

Itching though she was to land another good hit to the abominable, awful, asinine, bad, beastly, one or two other rather unlovely things that

began with a "B".....

No time for that.

Finally, the rat spoke once again. Mary flinched slightly.

It wasn't rasping. It was quiet. It was almost....courteous. Not at all what she'd expected-which might of been an endless stream of swear

words.

Leo shuddered from where he perched, burying his face in Mary's arm.

"You've survived....."

The rat allowed the arrow to quietly break in his hands, the little _snap!_ echoing like gunfire nonetheless in the empty halls, foot brushing slightly

the cold cement of the floors.

Splinter's onyx orbs narrowed.

"....for far too long, _Mister_ Hilbert."

Don buried his face inbetween Mary's arm, staring at Splinter with wide eyes as she stroked his head absentmindedly.

Oh, dear. Truth be told, he was rather more afraid for Kanone at this point then he was for the rat, odd as that sounded.

He had NEVER heard him use such a dark tone before.....

* * *

Kanone continued his own circling pace, frantic scowl on his features while golden eyes dilated.

The....rat had came.

He would have gladly hunted him down-but the nezumi had come for his....charges.

_Why?_

His eyes widened.

_These people-the woman, the man-this vermin-_

_He gave the four turtles hunched together a bewildered stare._

**_Just WHAT was so friggin' special about these...these things that they'd risk death?!_**

He remembered the first time all too well.....

_~*~*~_

_Kanone had staggered backwards, indiscriminately firing a shot into the air._

**_Bang._**

_Terrified cats, possums, rodents of all shapes and sizes fled out of hiding places, squealing, snarling, rushing to find new solitude....._

_Smoke trailed slightly from the new hole in the cement, plaster and rocks falling blindly down into a fine, granulated dust._

_Kanone snarled, losing all pretense of sweet innocence as it twisted grotesquely._

_And he narrowly avoided Splinter's fist from smashing into his face._

_Sideleaping quickly, fumbling for his weapon...._

_And a powerful kick sent it flying away over the edge._

_Kanone let out a growl. Hand to hand?_

_He could live with that. It was the first thing Foot soliders learned....._

_He lunged forwards._

* * *

_The turtles' motionless bodies had long since been pulled into a safe corner of the shadows. Splinter could still see them with his excellent_

_nightvision._

_And he ducked to avoid Kanone's fist, forcing him to tear his eyes away._

_Heckfire! Kanone was FAST....._

_Splinter nimbly leapt upon the iron railing, avoiding Kanone's Double __Phoenix__ Twist...._

_He was certainly well versed in Martial arts....Perhaps this would land him..._

_Nope. The young man quickly counterattacked....._

_Kanone had a Backfist style, while Splinter used his Master's Falling Rain technique. An equally matched style._

_And equally ruthless._

_And as all heck broke loose, the battle fully began._

* * *

_In the Darkness, the all mighty darkness,_

_Stood a wee, little man with a two inch needle sword._

_He leapt and stabbed,_

_Cantered and parried,_

_Dashed and lunged,_

_Fighting the shadows amassed before him...._

_The thrill of battle had never hit Kanone so much as he swung his knuckles into Splinter's side._

_With a grunt, the rat aimed a kick at Kanone's shinbone in retaliation._

_Dancing away, stars swimming before his eyes, Kanone smiled._

_Possibly because he never had such a fit match before...._

_

* * *

_

No. Splinter was **more** then a fit match now in comparison to the crippled muscles he still had....!

Kanone unconsciously pressed his false hand to his back, ferocious snarl never dying from his features.

He need not fear death. As long as these worthless imbeciles followed him....it needn't be a fool's errand.

Even if he wasn't able to top Splinter-and, if he was, the Mikells would obviously overtake his weakened state, heck or high water. That much

was obvious.

He had to laugh at the irony.

How pitiful. Two suburban New Yorkers kicking the mighty Kanone Hilbert's can.

But he had to admit, the game had already driven the man past his edge. Though fatigue dripped at every corner of his aching muscles-and the

very same rat whose family he had attempted to kill....

....twice now....was standing in front of him, that wasn't what was truly bothering him.

* * *

Death.

That had always been the selfsame amusement he'd directed to himself when he tore his soul into shadow. He had had no qualms about such

actions-and, in his debauchery, gained a savage pleasure from the world of lies the original Kanone Hilbert had screamed from beyond his iron

walls of the **Dissociative identity disorder** he'd been diagnosed with so long ago....

...but the man who had screamed when Kanone had pushed Alex over the edge, cried for the countless stream of victims brought down....

...was dead.

Or so Kanone had believed....until tonight.

Before, he had reveled in it-tactic after brilliant tactic-been well pleased by his success...

It had rather been _The Most Dangerous Game_ indeed. The pleasure of careful manipulation-as if upon a chessboard.

Occasionally, the early win had brought him satisfaction. Pleasure even, bringing down the mighty protocols like the diseased bits of plague rats

that they'd been....

But when had his fingertips become red? To the point that the rusty scent was no longer a privileged self indulgence.....

...but something almost unenjoyable?

~*~*~*

What Kanone hated most in life was himself.

And the _pity_ that had stirred in his soul for the Hamato's miserable little ragtag clan.

Disgust, annoyance, revulsion that such things had the audacity to take a stand in this cruel world when everything would be so much simpler-so

much sweeter to turn your face to the wall and _die_ like you wanted to......

...and pity. The five had their backs to the wall since the day they were born. Why couldn't he spare them the meaningless token of life when

death could bring the peace Kanone thought he once desired....

...once....?

So why was the rat treating HIM like he was the evil one here? He'd only been helping the rest of the world-and himself, by their demise.

So now.....why?

And why had the woman's words bothered him so?

~*~*~*

_"Oversized toddler." she slowly repeated for emphasis._

_"Weak."_

_"And-you'll never hear me, or anyone else deny it-**WEAK."**_

_Surely, that was untrue. Not even a Foot solider would have the **audacity** to dare to say such things._

_Mary was wrong. She HAD to be._

A smile graced his features.

"Interesting. Didn't know if you'd show up."

Master Splinter's eyes flickered.

_"You survived, when you should have not. You showed your face again....when you should have not."_

Mary blinked as Ken helped her up, then made a shhing motion towards the elevator doors.

They were jammed at the moment...but it would probably take just a moment or two to fix....

....once he was done watching this go-round. Splinter was speaking again.

"You attempt to harm my little ones-when you know I would tear you apart for such an action.

Regardless.....you did it, when you should have not."

Ken stared at the rat, mouth slightly open.

Oh, yeah.

Jessi and Arek-he was going to ground them for eternity for what they'd gone ahead and done-but the man had been right to guide the rat here.

_

* * *

_

_All the same, he was going to try reeeeallly hard not to get on this fellow's bad side._

_

* * *

_

Kanone's eyes narrowed as Splinter resumed speaking.

"You sank into a new low.....by dragging innocent people into this....when you should have not.

Do not presume to make another mistake tonight, Hilbert. Surrender now-and may the authorities drag you into the selfsame slime that you are.

For else....it will be the last error you ever make."

Kanone stared at him, looking bewildered.

And then, began to chuckle slightly.

"Well....I dunno about that. Seems a little too dull for my existence."

Still, the words that the rat spoke next were still frightening:

_" I told you.....tonight....."_

Splinter's words were tinged with pain....and rage.

_"....if you do not heed my final warning...."_

He paused in midstep.

_"....it ends, Hilbert. It ends for you here and now."_

~*~*~*

Am....kind of....exhausted.....

G-Gomen Nasai....a few chapters l-left....Zzzzz....

Just let me cry in peace.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Motherly Affection

_Why is it everywhere we go, things blow up?_

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Really hope you like this new segment.

I've been struggling in Geometry....so my sister decided to revoke my Internet privelges until I can bring my D to a C. D: Right now-I can only come

early to school to use the library.

But que sera sera. I need to work hard, and hope that I can pull through for you guys...and myself.

******~******~******~******~******~******~ ******~******~******~

Quote:

_"When will our consciences grow so tender that we will act to prevent human misery rather than avenge it?"_

~*~

* * *

Splinter made a "come hither" motion with his hand. Kanone's eyes narrowed.

Raph fidgeted slightly, and made a few timid steps forward. Ken gently yanked him back as the two continued to circle.

"Easy there, little guy. Um...I think he has....?"

With a wild snarl, Kanone leapt forwards...

....and then Splinter caught him in the chest with a savage hit, forcing Kanone to stagger backwards, wild eyed.

"......it under control."

~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_For everything there is a season,  
_

_And a time for every matter under heaven:_

Kanone threw his empty crossbow aside, and made a siege for the dagger on the floor.

Splinter managed a humorless laugh, as the man twisted around.

"What a sad puppet you've become. Even if Saki is no longer your master, you still have SOMEONE pulling your strings."

_A time to be born, and a time to die;  
_

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;_

Two bodies were trapped in a spiraling motion as Splinter violently made a strike for Kanone's chest cavity-but the man sidestepped to aim an

uppercut for the rat's side.

It glanced off, but the nezumi was wincing when he threw himself into a counterattack, instinctive growl tearing away, in spite of himself.

_A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
_

_A time to break down, and a time to build up;_

Kanone's mechanical arm swung frantically at the rat as Splinter sidestepped, and danced away, onyx orbs ablaze.

________

The two continued to tear at each other, Mary hesitantly drawing back, biting back a warning cry. It wouldn't do to startle him out of

concentration.

Kanone's dagger went flying back, flashing slightly as the man managed a violent growl.

This time, Mary's mouth did open-but it was a silent scream, seeing as how Kanone's knife only managed to tear off Splinter's retreating wrist's

cuff-but he didn't seem particularly harmed.

________

Splinter bit back a hiss as Kanone did a small revolution.

For someone suffering from muscle spasms-he was _still_ not at all bad a fi-

Kanone's fist flew into his vision-and the rat was forced to avoid it by ducking the blow.

His eyes narrowed again.

Yes. His suspicions had been confirmed.

Kanone had been one of the selected few allowed to be trained by Saki himself.

* * *

The rage he had been repressing for so long finally slipped out in full fury as he released spinning dodge after roll, avoiding Kanone's retalitory

swipes.

Eyes narrowed in select focus, avoiding the full blinding array that emotion would bring-and cloud his judgment into more vicious onslaughts to

the point he entered kamikaze mode-as reckless as little Raphael.

Raphael....

As he had wanted to for so long, Splinter twisted around slightly to glance back at four little faces staring back at him, drawn behind by the

Mikells.

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

Ironic. He had wanted to remind Miss Mary of that, but-

Splinter leaped away from Kanone's fast play.

It had been eight days since he'd last seen them. Eight.

All the while torn in bitter terror and uncertainty for their safety...and the difficulties that had arrived in tracking them....

It had been bad enough with the puzzlement with a slightly familiar...but uncalculable sceent was intertwingled with those of Michelangelo and

Donatello just days ago....

Who had it been? It wasn't Leonardo or Raphael, much to his anxiety.

Had they been seperated?

Managing a small glance back at Mary Mikell, the rat thought he understood.

* * *

At first, he didn't really believe it COULD have been her. The odds were overwhelming.

He never thought their paths were meant to meet once more. But fate's crossroad's had an odd sense of humor.

Evidently, the four had run into her...or she'd run into them. Difficult to say. Perhaps it had mutual.

While the rat was extremely grateful that had been her, and no one else, he still wanted to know how-_oof!_

His heart convulsed-but that movement had been a mistake.

Kanone used the split second to spring forward-and the rat had to kick the dagger aside, sending it spinning underneath a machine covered by

cloth.

His nose twitched slightly as he pulled back into the battle.

A somewhat familiar scent....like rather that of the old alcove that he and the children had lived for awhile-the hollow of his burrow.

Where had it come from....? The old crates that he had used for their beds for a few years....?

_______________

The rat was running by raw energy by this time as he swept forward into a counterattack.

Any and all restraints he had were lost as he dealt Kanone a furious kick.

Puzzling had it been to find the Mikell home....empty. Save for two very frightened...and bewildered children wandering about in the backyard.

Yes.

His sons' scents had indeed been there.

Had.

Frantically sniffing the air for a familiar scent-he had been forced to accept after awhile that the children had left.

Permanently.....or were they coming back?

That was when....he'd found the signs of a still open door...and a very foggy hall, footprints still evident on the now somewhat dusty stone by the

door.

Someone....more then one, likely...had left in a great hurry.

But who?

That was when Splinter looked down.

To find the all too familiar remains of a kitty puppet.

* * *

Jessi had been, quite understanably-alarmed at the sight of the rat when he had no other alternative but to ask. Luckily, Raph had given her his

father's profile, at the very least.

**And then, learning that the demon he'd shoved off a balcony was still-!**

**

* * *

**Kanone snarled as he dove forward into a desperate, all out attack.

This time, Splinter was able to delve a sweeping kick-which sent him staggering once again.....

...towards the Mikells.

The woman thought very quickly...

....and bent over, causing Kanone to trip over her.....

....straight onto the lower grating below of the previous floor from the broken elevator.

The man managed a startled scream, which transfused into what was half a cry and bitter laughter-

* * *

The rat's eyes narrowed as the echoing cry before silently turning around.

Mary opened her mouth, closed it-and tried again.

Still trapped in astonishment.

The rat began to limp over-but he ridgened, and stopped in his tracks....

...as Kanone pulled himself back up, face now assorted with a good number of bleeding cuts.

"I'm....not finished with you, yet."

Mary's own eyes narrowed.

"Really? I'd say you a-"

Kanone interupted her with a rasping laugh.

_**"Do you honestly think I'd be so stupid as to admit defeat again so easily? Non, cherie. That's where you are wrong."**_

With a bloody smile, he looked up.

"I set a bomb into emotion ten minutes ago." he said quietly.

"Five minutes left....before teh entire place errupts."

Splinter froze.

And he wasn't the only one to do so.

* * *

Kanone managed another chuckle.

"Oh...and forgot to tell you. I never did tell what this old place used to manufacture, did I?

This is a fireworks factory."

_~*~*~*~*_

_________

_Whew! Okay...class starts in ten minutes. Better be ready._

_Please....be well, everyone!_

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Motherly Affection

_生命があるところ、Kanone-thereが希望であるように不良のために! ハンターはころぶ。_

_The Sound of an Iris freezing and melting._

* * *

Bonjour, everyone. I do have quite a study schedule tonight, once I finish this....(Yes, I snuck on, God forgive me....)

So I certainly hope you like this! ^^

******~******~******~******~******~******~ ******~******~******~

Quote:

_""Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy."_

~*~

* * *

_8ur91_

The author sighed wearily as she plunked her head on the keyboard once....

...then twice.....

99~wxccc

Well. It'd would certainly be beneficial if she'd stop that. She paused slightly, frozen in mid sentence.

Ah....what would one more hinder?

~*~*~*~

She believed, when she began this project-that she would steadily know from start to finish- the ending of this plot. Of course, it was certainly not yet the

time to conclude this tale....heavens, no.

Absentmindedly scratching the ears of the Maine Coon cat snoozing beside her on the beanbag, she stared at the screen for a bit, vaguely pondering.

Fate was a fickle creature. No WAY had she ever envisioned Kanone coming back....and yet the once handsome Foot solider stalked the poor Hamato clan....

...once again.

Although he had more or less "borrowed" Kanone....the guy was more then a little....she wasn't quite sure....oh, yes. Deranged, psycho, and perhaps more

then a little evil.

_"Perhaps?"_

Nope. Zip. Nada-he was worse then that. Most of her reviewers generally wished him ill will.

...and that included having an anvil drop on his head-but that was another story. She cuddled the small Leo plushie (Yes, I adore the positive power of

plushie) that was lying beside her. She hoped one day that she could track down Donny, Raph, and Mikey. Poor Leo-plushie probably got lonely.

If she could ever find a Splinter plushie, it certainly would not be safe from her.

~*~*~

Coba-(the Russian word for raccoon) jumped up to hurry to her food dish. Silly cat. Lauren managed a small smile as she turned back to the laptop.

Well-her sister and brother-in-law would not be back until tomorrow afternoon, before afternoon service. At least she already had dinner in the oven-and

the promise of a good study session in...hopefully everything, if she could sock her brain into peaceful cooperation after a few updates. More then likely, she

would be appeased by that time.

But now, when her heart was telling her to go against her instincts in what she was about to type next....!

It would be a good while, but hopefully, it would be indeed worth it.

~*~*~

Leo plushie peered at the screen as Lauren turned him to face the television screen-which was playing a graphic display of unerring talent and drama on a

geological scale that kept you staring.

In other words, static. With a grin, she flicked it off before pausing to glance back at the little turtle doll.

She loved all the TMNT. There could be no "favorites" here.

But still.....

She always did...and always would have that.....er....soft spot for the gentle Bushido.

Lauren shook her head.

Getting distracted yet AGAIN....

Finally, finally though-she could recompense her work with-

She froze.

Oh, dear.

SHE'D LEFT THE OVEN ON.....!

With another sigh, she scurried up, praying beyond belief that tonight's supper wouldn't be el flambe.'

* * *

Kanone's POV

* * *

_I became an assassin of my own free will._

_And a sinner of my own free will._

~*~*~

Still....

Well, the man had no problem sneaking away from the fray, momentarily forgotten.

Easily expected and unprecedented. That might occur when you discover the building that you're in is going to explode in a matter of precious seconds.

He could not bring himself to mind in sheer particularity, even knowing how the residents of Manhattan were going to take this....colorful display.

There would be no bodies to recover. In the ashes, firefighters and investigators would hardly be able to tell kit from kaboodle.

Had someone committed an act of arson?

Had the heating ducts accidentally caused a fire to overtake the old building?

A gas leak?

Maybe...maybe....maybe. There could be no conclusive evidence.

But that was a mark of a good killer, aye? To leave your mark upon the scene....

....you never appeared...nor left a trace of anything at all.

* * *

There was no chance of any of them using the old elevator as a way out. Idiots. They believed it a passport to death.....and with good reason.

Nonetheless, he had blocked the passage by this time, so it would be, nonetheless hope-a futile effort.

~*~*~*

As the man continued to silently walk along the briny beach, looking at the dark waters silently pull in and pull out with the chorus of the tide-he managed

the faintest of bitter smiles as he beheld a tiny, gasping fish that had been mistakably pushed to the shore, flopping frantically.

For a moment, he briefly considered simply stepping on the tiny organism, but much to his surprise, he found himself nudging the miserable little thing

back towards the tide-where the gentle waves encircled the small creature with watery, aquamarine hands...

He shook his head slightly. At least the fish had SOMEthing worth living for....

...death.

After all, was that not all you could really garnish out of life-albeit the occasional pleasure and frustrations?

But, in the end, you returned to the tide. It was indifferent to who it took in....

....but what it left lying on the shore.....

Kanone's brow wrinkled in disgust.

Trash.

Like that of the four turtles and their rat master.

Still.....

_Those EYES...._

They had truly been disturbing, this night. Well....two minutes to twelve, anyway.

The infants had been drugged when he attempted to hunt the wraith of the sewers-in truth, they hadn't been nearly as interesting as Splinter to him at

the time. There was a good chance they were just oversized turtles. Perhaps they weren't sentient at all.

At least the rat provided a challenge.....one Kanone had lost to.

But not this time. Even those brown little eyes that had peered up at him....

He violently shook his head.

But the blasted images would not fade....!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Mikells had had a lot of nerve. He should of eliminated them once the opportunity presented itself. There was no need to keep them alive just for THAT

aggravation, he thought.

His fingertips lightly found the place where Mary had slapped him upside the face. It was still a bit sore. She had quite a punch, that woman....

Kanone's fingertips traced from his cheek to his pocket, grimly pulling out a small device.

Electronic jamming. So easy to procure, so deadly to insure.

There was no hope of them using the elevators. And no hope of disarming the machine.

Kanone silently counted down the remaining seconds.

09....

He had no interest in hunting down the Mikell children. They were of no concern.

08....

_So much for taking a step forward, Donatello._

07....

The waves lapped at the shoreline.

* * *

He would not mourn them. They were going to fall into eternal, peaceful slumber.

To think, that Haanaken and Mary had any right calling HIM a coward....him EVIL.....

....this act would protect them forever in death.

03....02....

He stooped down with an inquisitive look in his eyes to the sand, turning his back upon the factory as he picked up a rather interesting looking shell.

_01......_

BOOM.

Kanone's eyes narrowed as he heard the factory explode, thousands of shrill whistles echoing as spluttering fireworks crashed into each other-exploding into

earshattering noise after exploding into brilliant sparks in the night sky.

* * *

I became an assassin of my own free will.

And a sinner of my own free will.

Kanone closed his eyes as the violent echos of the explosions reverberated in the gloom.

He glanced at the waves.

That was a mistake-the vibrant colors were still racing against each other to explode into the air, crackling as the fireworks combusted into brilliant waves of

colored flame-scarlet, violet, emerald, gold, sappharine.....

Why didn't he feel any better? This was the thing he had lusted for so long.

Instead, the hollowness seemed....tangible now.

There was nothing left to live for now.

He turned his face towards the water once again.

Well, better late then nev-

The man's eyes narrowed.

His senses were prickling slightly.

He slowly turned around.

And his yellow eyes dilated in shock.

* * *

Coughing, dusty, eyes narrowed, Splinter the rat stood in front of him, the waves brushing gently at his feet.

Mary was leaning on the man's-what's-his-name- shoulders-but aside then sightly static hair, dust, and a slightly ashy face-seemed unharmed.

Albeit for the four blackened little faces staring resentfully from behind the rat's faded and dusty robes.

~*~*~

It was some several seconds before Kanone's lips finally moved.

"N-no."

~*~*~

He'd killed them.

KILLED them! Saved them!

And yet they were standing in FRONT of him!

Ken was giving Kanone a particulary nasty look.

"It's a funny thing," he said at last, breaking the silence. "About...oh, I don't know....factories or warehouses with a fantastic amount of explosives or

chemicals."

Kanone continued to stare blankly at him. Ken sighed.

"Another interesting thing. Being with the fire department, you just might realize these factories are legally omited to have more then seven escape routes,

jack."

Ken gave Kanone a scowl.

"Mary, hon-you hold him down. I'll punch."

"I can't do that, sweetheart."

"Why not?!"

"YOU hold him-let ME do the punching."

Splinter quietly held up a palm as he stepped forward, dark eyes glinting.

"I did warn you, fool."

_______

_Why?_

_What had he done wrong?_

_Where had he gone wrong?_

Why had they lived....?

Mikey was timidly pressing closer to....okaasan as the rat drew near him. Bah.

What was the rat going to do? Kill him?

The thought was almost amusing. Kanone managed a smirk.

What a way to end.

Still-it was the best he could hope for, being who he was.

WHAT he was.

________

So many ways for someone to follow a less then desirable path....

But even if it meant slaughtering the false road he had spent SO MUCH time and effort on.....

It had all been a lie.

Kanone had been....frightened when Mother and Daddy...replaced him.

Why hadn't he done enough to be better in his grade point average?

His existence was a lonely one, but if it meant the impossible dream of growing up to LIKE something, to LOVE something-to be so blessed in return-!

The man stared at Ken and Mary for a moment, Mary clasping Donatello in her hands. Anyone could tell the turtle was frightened.

What had he done wrong?

Surely, there must of been a reason WHY he had done what he did.

WHY he felt...justified in attacking his...little brother.

Why he had almost murdered....

....family.

Kanone's butterscotch eyes widened again as Splinter stepped closer.

But this time, not out of fear.

__________

Kanone stared at violently trembling hands.

Dear....._God-! _

_What had he-?!_

But all thought ceased quite abruptly at the moment.

For, as Ken whipped around-!

Too late.

One of the bottlerockets was heading straight for them now, in a flash of silver and gold stars.

* * *

Splinter whipped his head around in a barrage of gray.

His eyes dilated.

"RUN!"

_____

Quite needless of the rat's cry, the exhausted turtles scattered-as did Ken, who violently twisted around.

"MAR-!"

The woman staggered a step to the right, Don still in her arms....

....and Kanone cursed under his breath as he drew up from his crouch, removing face from pale, innerlocked fingers.

"&^%WN!"

With a wild snarl, Kanone threw himself forward, and screamed....

"ALEX!"

~*~*~*~*~

"Eyyaauugghh!"

Don let out a cry of alarm as the man violently shoved the two down into the icy waters, who was releasing a yell himself as the rocket...

...raced away to explode a few kilometers off.

* * *

Mary, now to the knee soaked, staggered up.

That.

Was.

IT.

Once she got her hands on....!

But Ken wasn't staring at her.

Splinter wasn't staring at her.

Don wasn't staring at her.

Mikey, well....was staggering by this point, and staring at the ground.

Leo was hiding behind Ken...and Raph behind Mary.

The woman turned her gaze towards the man who had just shoved her down into the surf, and was now trembling violently.

Near his shoulder and chest cavity.....

......white had turned to red.

* * *

"Y-You...."

Mary faltered, staring at the steadily soaking crimson spot on the man's once white jacket.

"You're hurt."

The man shrugged halfheartedly as he continued to stagger.

"I've been hurt before."

~*~*~*~

Kanone took a quivering step forwards.

He vaguely felt the dampness of the sea curling itself around his ankle.

A small smile made its way to his mouth as he drew his head up, breeze ruffling brown spikes.

"Y'know," he said thoughtfully, as if he were commenting on the weather.

"I think I'm finally gettin' to understand."

And then, he fell.

______

Silence.

Leo stepped forward with a cry of alarm-but the rat grasped the turtle by the wrist, silently shaking his head.

The turtle's eyes filled with tears.

"Isn't....?"

The rat silently shook his head before drawing the little turtle into a quiet embrace, stooping to carry Michelangelo as well.

Sirens were wailing over the distance. Ken hurriedly scooped up a swaying Raph as Splinter bowed his head.

"We cannot stay here."

Mary glanced at the man's limp form.

"B-but...."

The rat limped forwards, dark eyes gentle.

"Miss Mary," he said quietly, putting a gray palm on her wrist, "We must leave. The last thing we need is to be discovered....."

His tone was sorrowful.

"...especially at that of a scene of a crime. The area is dangerous enough as it is."

Ken quickly looked down at the little turtle in his hands, biting his lip.

They couldn't be in this air for long. That much was obvious.

Still, the thought of running from the scene of a crime was....!

Mary swallowed, nodding faintly as she rubbed at her eyes.

"A-Arek and J-Jess....?"

"Safe."

That was good. The woman managed a shaky sigh as Splinter wordlessly pointed towards the shadows.

"Come. My home is closer in this region."

Mary wearily stepped forwards to where the rat beckoned near an old....

....manhole?

Well, things could be worse.

She managed to give Don a glance.

The poor guy didn't look well at all....

....and he wasn't the only one.

Before she scurried down the ladder, helping Ken lower Raph and Mikey, she managed one glance back towards the waves as police began to spill from their

vehicles.....

And so, Kanone lay there, an uncomfortable reminder of things they did not yet understand.

~*~*~*~

Whew.

I'm....pretty.....out of it....n-now. Hoping...this chapter More updates to come.....zzzzzz.....


	23. Chapter 23

Motherly Affection

_孤独の鳥の天恵 _

_In safety?_

* * *

Hallo, everyone. My test was rescheduled to today.....so wish me luck! Don't have much time....arrived at school for some more cramming......will

have to come back at lunch to finish this particular document.

Also, I can't really use my email account. D: Pictures, I could see. PMs-on fanfictions. Reviews-I can look them up.

But review replies....I can't read them here! D: They don't come through....gomen nasai!

~*~*~

Whew! I'm probably going to have to stay after school to finish this....I won't be here tomorrow-Veteran's Day.

Speaking of such, may we have a moment's pause for all our men and women overseas and those among us after a term in service....

....and those no longer. God bless. u.u

* * *

Quote:

_"There was a time I prayed for an answer  
When my promises seemed so far away  
Heavy clouds blighted my thinking  
Through the night I would pace the floor  
When my heart was troubled and sore  
Now the sun is smiling and it's a new day  
And I bask in it's golden sunny warmth  
On this the dawning of my new day."_

~*~

* * *

Lauren muttered to herself-perchaps a bit more then usual as she scurried to the library, praying for a free....

Yes. It was empty. After exchanging greetings with the librarians, she hurried to the fourth computer on the right-the one she usually used for

these things nowadays and named it Aero.

Why, she was not exactly sure, but, like Qwerty, Aero was a jolly lovely word.

After a quick log-on and an attempt to see if any of yesterday's or today's messages had gone through-no such luck, sadly- the computer

wasn't allowing her to change her avatar pic....

She sighed again. Ah, well. She glanced outside the nearby window for a moment or two. Probably about to rain soon. And all the buses had

already left. It was oddly silent in this place. She squeezed the small Leo plushie peeking out of her backpack that occasionally traveled with her

on extended trips. Yep. She was definitely going to try tracking the other three down somewhere. More then likely, they missed the turtle.

A soft breeze swept the leaves around the pavement outside, straight onto the nearby grass, occasionally falling into the pond again. It would be

frozen soon-but if those gray clouds indicated anything, it was rain coming soon, not snow.

A _shigure_-or a late autumn shower-sounded nice right about now. Although it most likely might feel different once she made the trip uphill back

home....

She stifled a laugh again, then turned to face her monitor. With another sigh, she turned to look outside again.

Perhaps Mary-san was right. Then again, Lauren had to admit, it wasn't 'perhaps' so much as KNOWING she was right.

_A human being was a funny thing._

_It is a writer's malady because we do spend so much of our time alone at a desk, immersed in our stories. While our minds soar and explore, our _

_bodies languish, forgotten. A human is a curious thing, half spiritual and half physical. Neither part may be neglected without consequence._

No. She wouldn't forget that anytime soon. A smile now curving her face, she turned again to the screen, pondering how to word the next phrase.

If she had to guess....if she deterred slightly from the original plot line to make the adjustments.....the tale would be beginning at the end. That

sounded nice.

~*~*~*

At least she had some time tomorrow for her homework. Luckily, it looked to be fairly easy to accomplish, provided she was left alone for a good

while to finish it.

The author sighed, and withdrew her head from her chin as the screen obiently booted up. Effective though it was, it did make her a little sad for

her old partner, Qwerty.

Why she named her computer, she was not at all sure, but the little bot had been her companion on the Summer evenings after she'd come back

after a walk to clear her head for a bit. Fanfiction basically offered more therapy then most pyschologists could generally hope to offer. Good old

Qwerty.

But oy, _vey_, that test had been difficult....but, if she managed at least a C on it, as she hoped she did-she got to see the twins for their nineteenth

birthday on Sunday. Still, she wouldn't know until Thursday.

And why....was she rambling? Lauren groaned, and slapped herself on the face.

Oh, dear....best to stop boring the readers now. Suppressing another chuckle-

* * *

_......._

_........."YOU hold him-let ME do the punching-"_

_............._

**_&~Y:#~???_**

_Someone turned her head, managing a slight groan as she rubbed at eyes still heavy from sleep._

_..................?_

The first thoughts were quite vague, and did not yet take tangibility. Someone turned slightly underneath her quilt, and murmured sleepily.

Mary rubbed at her forehead, managed a yawn, and blinked blearily into the darkness.

_Sheesh......._

It was really very late, or very, very early. It was almost pitch black in here-so it was impossible to tell. Summer and Spring hours were much

brighter then these new time tables....

The woman managed a sigh, and rubbed at her eyes.

It was then that she paused suddenly.

?

This....did not look like her room.

!

It was most certainly not. And this fuzzy little.....thing-was definitely NOT hers.

?!

What was with this little plush animal next to her? It didn't look like any of Arek or Jessi's belongings-it was a fuzzy blue and white cow with

stars and moons sewn into it. Why didn't it have a mouth?

She gave the little plushie an odd look, as well as finding a familiar coolness around her neck.

An all too familiar one indeed, one that she missed during the chase.

But it can happen-specialists generally agree that one may forget trinket items while sprinting TOWARDS an explosive warehouse of death in the

middle of night...and acting on what some the more rational may approve on action of tearing away.

Her eyes widened.

_Jess, Arek, Ken-!_

Her feet immediately found the floor.

And.....what about the Hamatos? Did they-?

And what about the lone pyscho? Was Kanone actually dead, or.....?

That thought had her rushing out of the room.

_____

Huh.

Funnily enough, she didn't really quite recall what had happened after she had helped Splinter and Ken lower the last turtle to the sewer floors-

which she was fairly certain that was Mikey-but, after that.....

....?

Only a slight memory of dizziness. Not much after that.

Mary turned around in the unfamiliar hall, a small frown on her face as her bare feet uncertainly padded against the old wood. Someone had

removed her shoes.

The place was relatvely small-but rather homey. An old chipped teapot held three red blooms

_____

_Creak-creak-creak-creak-creak-creak-!_

Well. These things certainly were quite irritating.

The nurse pushing the wheelchair cast him a friendly look as she settled the young man's wheelchair next to the patch of sunshine streaming from

a nearby window.

"Just tell me when you're ready to go back in, okay, hon?"

And a bandaged Kanone Hilbert answered with a non-commital jerk of his head.

~*~*~*~

Arrrgghhhh! I'm so, so sorry, guys! D: D: D: I spent _so_ much of my time rambling.....


	24. Chapter 24

Motherly Affection

Red threads in Darkness

_私は過去の甘さを味わうことができる。_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Salutations, everyone. Am a little tired today....am hoping I can get this updated in time. Once again, I've twitched the _

_plot just a little bit-we have another three chapters to go (an and epilougue) before this party ends._

_Or begins. ^^ It does depend on how you look at it, aye? ^^_

_Am trying to find a way to get this chapter-one I made in advance-off of Qwerty. This may prove extremely _

_difficult....but I will retype the scenario if I am unable to move it. Wish me luck._

_Twenty-three came off SEVERELY distorted....D: Gomen nasai. I was shocked on just how much came off in my rush....D:_

_Oh, dear, guess I can't. Ah, well._

Quote:

_"Which one of you, having a hundred sheep, if he loses one of them, would not leave the ninety nine sheep in the pasture and go look for the little one who is lost? Finding him, he returns and tells his family and friends how happy he is to have found the one who was lost._

In the same way, I tell you, there will be more joy in heaven over one who gives up their life of sin and seeks God's ways than the ninety nine who have been living faithfully in God."

_

* * *

_

The teapot seemed fine-with only one small crack in the base. The little azaleas were quite pretty-and they smelled nice.

Mary lowered the old pot with a small sigh.

Well. That certainly was a cute idea.....perhaps, once she got out of this one, she could check her local thrift store for an old teapot.....

Mary flashed the little item a tentaive smile before continuing in the hallways, bare feet occasionally creaking on some of the older planks.

She started slightly as her foot met something soft. Glancing down, her eyes widened in understanding.

Oh. A stuffed panda. Where had he come from?

But that really wasn't the main concern at this point. Mary hurried past another tatami door and paused.

Silence. No one there, either. She bit her lip as she made her way down another small hall.

Time to pose the question again: Where was she?

And just _where_.....was everyone else?

~~~~*~~~~

What was this? A sitting room?

Mary glanced around curiously as she cautiously stepped forward into the dim room.

It was as silent as the grave in this house....save for a slightly odd sound in the distance. It rather reminded her of raindrops softly pattering on

the roof.

But this was different. Instead of rain, there was merely a wind coursing outside, echoing in the empty....

She shook her head again. If she was....underground (which would more then explain why there weren't any windows to be found here, she

supposed) then how would the wind....?

But not yet her concern, as of right now. She decided to try and call out. Better then nothing.

"H-hello?"

The word vibrated in the silence, a thousand _os_ reverbrating against the walls.

Her feet found the carpet as she shuffled in, only occasionally turning her head as her vision began to adjust to the darkness.

Nonetheless, in a moment, she closed her eyes, a slight frown on her face.

What had happened, indeed....?

* * *

_It had been dark....and wet. Under the cover of darkness-and a quick sniff around the vicinity, once the metallic lid had cluttered shut above them-_

_Splinter wordlessly gestured forwards in the gloom, now seeming more concerned with speed then stealth._

_Ken and Mary had to make their way somewhat awkwardly in the tunnels-seeing as excavating sewer halls was generally not a Sunday afternoon _

_activity. It made it all the more difficult when they had to jump over small canals_ _with the turtles still in their hands._

_Ken was having a bit more of a difficult time with the narrower tunnels-they were slippery, and hard to regain your footing in._ _Particulary if you could not_

_get the turtle in your hands to move-but he assumed it was shock more then anything else. He was fairly well experienced in some of these tighter_

_squeezes-and moved on._

_Mary was in the middle of the procession-who had sighed with relief as they elevated deeper, the sound of sirens echoing faintly away into the distance..._

_She gave an anxious glance at the small chibi in her arms._ _Don's face was near her shoulder-so awake or asleep, it was impossible to tell._

_"D-Donny?"_

_The chibi said nothing. Mary managed a shuddering sigh._

_Okay....so it seemed she could assume sleep._

_At least the rat would slow for the two. Truth be told-Mary was nothing short of relieved and amazed he could see anything at all in this place-regardless_

_of twenty-four twenty vision. _

_Splinter had asked her to hang onto his shoulder, while Ken clung to hers in an odd retinue. She didn't dare loosen her grip on the fabric for one minute_

_he-_

_He-_

_......?_

_She was getting a bit lightheaded....oh, dear._

_Mary stumbled a bit, and the rat turned and righted her, while Ken helped her forward._

_"Easy goes, there, Mar. You okay?"_

_Mary had nodded-remembered that Ken could not see her, and managed a "Yes."_

_Nonetheless, much to her disappointment and protest, Ken took Donny while Splinter asked her to lean on his shoulders. _

_Something about....chemicals people were a bit unusual....but they were almost there....._

She didn't...._recall_ falling asleep. But then again, who did?

A small hearth, paper and crayons strewn all over a nearby table with carefully taped legs....a squashy teal couch, where, under a bundle of

quilts, a head was slightly buried underneath-

Mary's breath caught in her chest.

_"Jessi-!"_

"Mrrrmmmm......"

The girl drew deeper underneath the quilts, murmured sleepily to herself, turned slightly, and slept on. Someone had left a stuffed penguin near

her.

Mary uncertainly drew over, and hurriedly began to shake at the girl's shoulders.

"J-Jess....? Jess?"

She slept on. Odd. Normally, Jess wasn't this kind of sleeper. Either she was really conked out....or....

Mary drew another glance around the room, spotting another-albeit smaller bundle on an old white couch.

_Arek._

There was an old plush lion next to him, eyes turned to face the boy from the animal had been perched on the wing of the opposite couch. Arek's

arm was thrown over the side, but his breathing was deep and untroubled as Mary knelt down beside him.

This did settle one question-at least these two were fine. She found herself silentlyy but fervently thanking God with that revelation.

But where...was Ken? She hopefully glanced around the room-but she did not spot another couch-nor Ken.

Perhaps....in another room? Posessed with that hope, she scurried up, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

If she could not find a reason for this insanity, well-she'd have no choice but to shake Jess and Arek awake. She really hated to, but, if the

Hamatos were NOT nearby....

....where were they? Where was Master Splinter? And the chibis?

Mentally marking this room's location so she could locate it later, Mary hurried on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The woman paused, turning her head to the right.

Another tatami door. But this one looked different.

Mary stepped forward, an almost incredulous expression on her face.

It looked like.....someone had DRAWN on the rice paper with crayon! And....

She glanced around. Well, the door was halfway open. Would it do...too much harm to glance inside?

* * *

Wow. Holy cow.

Her eyes widened.

This place was a _mess._

At least on one quarter of the room....there were scarves, jackets, old papers, toys lying askew, a pillow bleeding feathers on the floor, dust,

crayons, junk, whatnot.....

Oh, yeah. This was a child's room.

~*~*~*

It was difficult to make anything out in the darkness, but Mary squinted and attempted to do it, all the same.

Let's see....an old poster, a carpet, and....

She swallowed as she silently entered. She hoped she wan't intruding-but this had gone on long enough.

Where was she?

Where was everyone else?

To her surprise, there was a small box of matches on a nearby drawer, and a small candle, coated with pearly wax. Willing her fingers not to

tremble TOO much-she carefully picked up both, and, after a few tries-these darn matches kept flickering out-managed to have one burst into life,

callously beginning to hungrily burn at the wood which served as its fuel.

After lighting the candle and blowing the match out-by shaking it a few times-she again began her journey.

Still kind of dim-but it was certainly better then nothing. She peered around.

Was it a...playroom, of all sorts? No beds.

In one corner, there was another small toy box-things haphazardly and hurriedly crammed in. Mary shook her head as she drew on, careful not to

step on anything.

That was easier said then done, but she digressed as she hurried on, for the first time, biting back a small smile.

You would have to sit on that lid before _anything_ was compressed enough to fit.....

Another tiny box. This was one was neat-with a few quilts folded over the top in neat little sqaures. Who did that belong to?

Her eyes found another box...where a small toy robot could be found.

Ah.

If she was where she THOUGHT she was....she had a pretty good guess. Mary managed a small frown as she spotted another door.

Ah....again.

Sliding it open, peering inside to see four.....boxes? Crates?

Oh. This might be a storage room of all sorts.

Nonetheless, she had to suppress a yelp as a hand found her shoulder.

A voice quietly appeared from the darkness.

"Mary-san....are you alright?"

* * *

Aggghhh! The bell-gotta go-no time-thank you very much-I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. Chapter 25

Motherly Affection

chibis今死んではいけない! Okaaサンおよびラットは話す。

The Truth

~*~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone! (You know, I always say "Hallo" instead of just "Hello." Wish I knew why…..

Still, am hoping you are well.

Lost the original chapter for this fiction.....D: Ah, well. I make very few of my fictions in advance.....

.....which explains that I'm not the brightest bulb on the Hanukkah bush, but this chapter should be fairly easy to recreate, given enough time.

Don't have too much time....am hoping it will all be alright. I don't like choppy chapters…..and, seeing as how my Internet was taken away….again, because I only managed a C on that one test…..and my guardians have made it very clear that only As and Bs are permitted here…..well…..~

We're entering the nearing of the end. Take care, aye?

* * *

Quote:

_"I hold it true, whatever befall;  
I feel it, when I sorrow most; _

_Tis better to have loved and lost  
Than never to have loved at all."_

* * *

Later, a little sometime afterwards-Mary was just simply happy that the candlestick didn't fall from her trembling hands.

Psychologists also agree that being taken on by surprise when you believe yourself alone in the dead of night can cause said so reaction. Rather obvious-but pay no mind.

_"Gah!"_

The woman started slightly in the darkness, heart thudding wildly as she staggered back a step, eyes wide as her vision flashed desperately around.

_Holy living……..?!_

A pause as the woman's still shaking hand thrust the light beside her…..and a hand uncertainly found her shoulder again in the gloom, and clasped lightly.

"Ah…Miss Mary….do not fret....it is only me."

Sure enough, in the dying candlelight, a pair of midnight eyes were fixed on her own eyes, a small frown on his face-though he looked more uncertain

than anything else.

Mary thought her heart would stop in midbeat as she gave her own uncertain glance to the rat-who was now carefully lowering her hand from

the woman's shoulder.

"S-Splinter?"

* * *

The rat peered downwards upon hearing his name for a moment or so, and then glanced up.

".....yes. Mary-san....are you alright?" He pressed again, staring at her carefully as he did so.

Mary paused, and then nodded, her own features slightly troubled.

_Why was his voice so low?_

It had not been like that before…..though, Jessi and Arek _were_ still sleeping in the other room.

He beckoned over to the door, and the woman hesitated for a second, and then followed.

"Master Spli-"

The rat held a gray finger to his mouth, a small smile now finally breaking onto his face.

"Not yet, Miss Mikell." Splinter's voice was barely that of a whisper at this point.

"It is best we speak in the dojo-I've been waiting for this opportunity…..and it appears you have been, as well."

The smile was a little less uncertain this time-and more cordial.

"Ken-san did not say whether or not you were an early riser, but seeing as-"

_"Ken?!"_

Mary was devoutly thankful that Splinter had already closed the door. She bit her lip, and wrung her hands together.

"What's going on? _Where are the little guys?_ Are they okay? Where's Ken? What happ-?"

She was surprised to hear Splinter manage a small chuckle.

"The more one learns, the less one knows," he reminded her gently, a shadow of the old twinkle appearing in his eyes.

Nonetheless, his countenance looked

very weary indeed-as if he had not slept properly for quite some time, and-if she didn't know better, Mary could have sworn he looked, perhaps-a bit thinner then he did last time, too.

The woman was jerked from her reverie as Splinter was beginning to speak once again.

"Come. We have much to discuss....and there are….things- many things- that I would very much like to know, as well."

The rat was an honest character. It did not take much convincing for Mary to nod, curiosity still burning inside of her as she made one last inquiry before the two made their way down the hall.

Master Splinter paused in midstep, and gave her a wry smile.

"Ah….those?"

The corners of the rat's mouth twitched ever so slightly again as he turned.

"Er….ah….yes. Well…..Michelangelo worried you three would be lonely."

Well, that explained the little cow, penguin, and lion, but-?

* * *

...................

……..well.

…….

…….er……

There are few things less odd or even something a little uncomfortable then sitting at a near-stranger's small table in a tatami room in the dead of night, watching him

silently pour tea into two mugs. (He had already declined her offers to help-and insisted it was the host's duty to serve tea.)

The woman gave him another curious glance.

Huh.

Another Japanese custom. It made her all the more curious about the soft spoken creature that carried about a small walking stick….though he did not seem to really need it.

But then again, Mary had seen him do many scary things with that "piece of driftwood" that Kanone had sneered at-and thought it perfectly obliged.

Where....had Splinter come from, exactly? That seemed a bit personal-and not as urgent as the questions she

already had been dying to receive information for such a long time-!

Still….where had he learned to speak? How had he learned the martial arts-and heck, even the little chibis still made her wonder-where HAD _they_ come from in the first place?

_.....speaking of turtles....!_

No.

That would come later. Still, it had promise of a fascinating story: How did a rat become father to four turtles? Her fingers itched at the thought, almost longing for Kero's keyboard (For some reason or another, Don had decided to "name" her home laptop after likewise dubbing the other household appliances…..) but the woman mentally shook her head, sighing inwardly.

It was difficult to bite back the question as the rat slowly turned back to the table, a small tray in his hands-but she managed. He offered the first blue mug to the woman-

which she accepted gratefully as Splinter sank down to his own seat.

Yep.

He _had_ lost weight since she had last seen him-and there were a few traces of lines under his eyes. Still, he looked a great deal better then

when he had first stormed the factory.....mainly because a ballistic countenance did not suit him well at all.

How was the rat fighting Kanone and the rat sipping tea just a few inches away the same person, or….er.....?

As Splinter continued to drink the warm substance, Mary cast a glance at her own cup-and an inquiring one at the rat once again.

He was....so...so _quiet. _

Even out of range of what must have been the turtles' bedroom, the rat's voice was still a low monotone, though it was a gentle one at that.

Mary had to admit-it was rather comforting, and her accelerating heartbeat was beginning to die down somewhat.

The rat had a somewhat reassuring air to him as well-which had to come from years of wisdom and...comforting chibis of nighttime terrors. Mary

hid a smile at the thought.

Splinter lowered his cup, paused, and began to speak, fingertips locked within one another.

"It has….been awhile, since last we....met, has it not?"

That seemed an odd reminder that Mary had once slingshot a few rocks at bullies overdosed on steroids just a few months ago-but she did

not pursue the subject as she uncertainly drew her hands around the comforting, hot little cup.

A pause. She managed the tiniest glance at the rat, still feeling somewhat shy as she quickly glanced down once again at the contents of her

own mug, and gently blew the steam away from the shimmering, light green water before sipping.

It tasted….

Not at all bad, actually. There was the slightest, spiciest tinge to it-rather like cider when you first sipped it. Almost funny, actually-the sweetness

that followed the brief bitterness tingled a bit as it went down. What had the rat called this? White Dragon Darjeeling?

_White Dragon __Darjeeling__?_ She had never heard of such a name. Still-she had to find out where on Earth Splinter had found it. She took another

sip, and pressed her palm to her temple.

Yes….bit by bit, clarity and focus were beginning to reestablish themselves. That was a relief. She sipped again-and she saw the rat give her a

small, somewhat worn smile and a nod of approval.

"Feeling better?" His voice was still somewhat anxious.

Mary flashed him a small smile, thought of opening her mouth, then shyness overtook her again. It was a moment or two before she could talk.

......about that nonexistent book about greeting mutant turtles that decided to pull a magical appearance act behind your bushes…..hopefully, it

had a chapter on the proper greetings of an anthropomorphic rat.

Finally, Mary managed to speak.

"J-Jess. And Arek. Are they-?"

The rat bowed his head for a brief second.

"Merely fatigued. They had to use the Underground Pass to arrive here. It was…..my suggestion to Ken-san that they were….out of target

range."

The woman felt her insides go cold, and her grip ridgened on the mug's handle.

Splinter's onyx orbs were not twinkling as his own gray hands twisted around his cup.

"I….apologize if I have upset you, Miss Mikell." He answered quietly, drawing a small frown on his face. "But….there was the possibility that if

_Hilbert_ escaped my own force of pursuit-" (Here, the gray hands tightened around the clay, and Mary could detect some of the cold anger she

herself had felt not too long ago in his tone-) "There was, the smallest possibility that he would panic and react in an all-out counterattack, should he feel

you were going to use the authoritarian force.....and create a hostage situation."

Mary felt a scowl bloom on her features, a snarl building on her jaw.

"I wouldn't have let him get within one thousand meters."

Splinter gave her a kind smile as he managed a small sigh, and a sip of his own tea.

"And that….seems to be one of the many reasons I owe you most greatly, Miss Mary. It does not seem likely that I shall ever even our score."

The woman bit her lip, feeling herself blush slightly.

~*~*~

For a few minutes, the two sat in companiable silence, broken only by the occasional _clink_ as their cups were lifted and settled against the old

oak of the table.

"Now....for your questions....I shall answer."

Splinter's voice had become quite serious.

"You....got a little dizzy, dear. It happens. I do not normally allow my sons through that interpass-but it was of severest importance that we

hurried. Your husband-Ken-san-was a bit more used to it; it simply made him feel a bit lightheaded. You did not-however-pass out until the seven

of us reached our Lair. It was really more weariness then anything else-but Ken-san was most worried about you. He stayed by your side for a

few hours-then, he had to leave for your home again. Something about your...pets. And alarms. He felt it best to inform that someone had

managed to override your defenses.....though, I am quite happy to say he gave his word he would not speak of my sons' presence. It appears I am in his

debt as well."

Mary wanted to exclaim over the situation-but the rat was still speaking.

"I managed to guide him near the Underground subway-it intersects a few miles away from the halfway point."

Mary was now bewildered.

"Halfway....? But it's a good six hours away from our house from the city!"

The rat shook his head.

"Not true, Miss Mary. But that is a story for another time. Should Ken-san choose to leave fairly soon-the least he should be back is at least a

time slot of two or three hours."

Mary opened her mouth, closed it, and then took another sip of tea.

Sometimes, it was better not to ask why. You probably didn't want to end up knowing.

* * *

Splinter had refilled the small pot by this time, and offered a Mary a new cup of tea-this time, Blueberry Hawthorn- along with a few _onigiri _neatly shaped into small triangles.

As Mary took a tentative bite-it was really rather like a Rice Krispies bar without the sugar-the rat added half a teaspoon of additional sugar into each cup, stirring thoughtfully.

"Let me see, let me see....ah. Now, I-"

"Master Splinter?"

Mary was a good listener-but now, she had to ask. More then anything else, she had to know.

"I have....just one more question for you t-to answer. If you can," she finished quickly.

The rat gave a polite nod.

"Of course, Miss Mary."

"K-Kanone." Boy, even the name left a nasty taste in her mouth-and she quickly chased it down with a sip of tea.

She did not, however, miss the darkened expression on Splinter's face...and she doubted he missed her revolted one.

"Is he....I don't really know.....I....ah...?"

Splinter paused.

And slowly shook his head, a sigh escaping from himself.

"......I do not know. His actions may have been erratic when he was first hit....but now....the wound may or may not have proved fatal. Ken-san…..

told me he would check…..with the local authorities. However, there is no legal action you can take against him, Miss Mary….without, well….."

Splinter shuffled his foot ever so slightly, while Mary looked down at her cup.

That was disappointing. Still, if SHE had been the one left with Kanone, well…..

…..her fantasies included pointy things. Lots and lots of pointy things. And-

The rat began to speak again, his tone greatly darkened.

"If he….lives again, comes back again, Miss Mary….you and….you and…."

He seemed to be struggling a bit. But, in a moment, it had gone as quickly as it had come, and while his tone still remained disturbed, it was now a little less raw.

"…..many lives are at risk. It may prove….beneficial for you and your family to use extreme caution….though, I doubt he really had any associates in this bargain."

"Why not?"

"Would he not have called them upon us in the factory? Because, it makes more sense to…."

The woman nodded, eyes still downcast.

"Risk an all out fight then going boom, huh?"

The old master took a sip of the dark cobalt tea, and nodded faintly.

"If we use the correct assumption that Hilbert was working alone….the task left is not an enjoyable one, it will most likely be one of great necessity."

Splinter seemed sad, but there was still anger gnawing at the surface.

Mary's own hand found his shoulder this time, and he granted her a brief smile before exhaling, weary eyes appearing more so then ever.

"The last thing I need….is for him to come back once again, Miss Mikell," he said, rubbing briefly at his eyelids.

"Once was bad enough. Twice, intolerable. I could not handle a third."

Once? Twice?

Mary cast the rat a bewildered look.

Kanone had tried to kill the Hamatos…before?

But, knowing the malevolent crackpot-it really did not come off as much of a surprise. She was just tremendously relieved the danger was over.

…..hopefully. She clasped two now slightly shaking palms together.

_Otherwise, if he was still alive.....!_

~*~*~*~

Splinter lowered his cup for the final time to the table with another soft _chink._

"Now….regarding the events that have lead up to my sons' disappearance….."

Had it really been so many days? It rather felt like years to the woman.

Such a very long, short time.

"….there are many blanks I cannot fill in, Miss Mary….that you perhaps, will be able to….?"

The woman nodded vigorously.

"Yes. As for that, well….er…..I'd really like to…know something, if that's alright."

"But of course."

"Uh….mind telling me how they ended up behind my bushes, again….?"

* * *

He smiled crookedly.

"Fair enough. Would I be correct in assuming the storm's overpass reached you as well?"

Mary nodded. The rat managed another bitter smile.

"Then you know….that the inhabitants of Manhattan were evacuated just days ago to avoid the full onslaught of the coast. According to predictions…."

He paused.

"Mary-san?"

The woman had taken a sip to fortify herself as she listened carefully.

"Yes?"

He paused again-though, after a quick, searching look at her eyes, he drew back, looking almost…satisfied?

"I…don't want to stop. Otherwise, I will find it perhaps a bit difficult to…..?"

Mary nodded quickly, watching a bit of light red wax slowly ooze off a nearby candle as the flame sank just a little lower, still flickering.

"Of course, of course. Go on."

The rat nodded his thanks, and then, began.

"According to predictions….our home, the sewers- indeed rose to a flood….in practically every well known crevice underneath the city streets.

Our home was well isolated-and the angling of this tunnel's location makes it very difficult for floods to overwhelm the piping enough to create severe damage. It is what serves us best, for our house does not regularly receive guests….until this night.

But that is another segment of the same story. Although our home was still in no jeopardy of being reached-I could only prepare so much in advance, and our supplies were indeed running out. Worst, our….heating-" (He gave a small scowl here.) "Not even Donatello could fix-without being able to receive some form or another of power from aboveground to fix the generator."

Wow.

Was there anything this kid couldn't fix? But Splinter had resumed speaking.

"It was….not desirable for me to leave home. However, the circumstances that warranted were ominous signs-and I knew we had to take our leave while we still could. It had been leaking in the roof for quite awhile-my sons were displaying signs of fever, and such a little thing can be difficult to overcome without proper vaccination, which we cannot-"

Mary gave him a sympathetic glance, and nodded.

Splinter reached for an _onigiri_, chewing thoughtfully.

"There was also the matter of food and matches…which we were beginning to run out of. It was decided-I could not leave them alone in the house, so I simply had to bring the children with me….above the streets, in proper guise, of course.

We had planned to find a small roof heating unit I knew about on an abandoned building. It would create acceptable insulation for us until the storm had passed-and I could retrieve more supplies, wait for the city council to pass the drainage-and head home with my sons. It seemed simple enough-I had packed a small bag of necessities to tide us over once we got there.

However, we never made it to get that far."

The woman continued to sip her tea, heart softly increasing pace as she thought of the chibis-who Splinter had claimed were still sleeping-though, he had looked a bit worried at his own words.

But…as to these events…..

_What had happened?_

~*~*~*~*~

Whew! I STILL don't know when I can get this tale published…..but gomen nasai-need to end the chapter here!

…..pysch! I owe you a very long chapter for my absence….my bad, my bad. D: :D

Wow, I have ALWAYS wanted to do that….(The "Pysch" part…not the I-owe-you-an-extremely-long-chapter-bit. I do that enough on my own. ):)

….anyhoo, let us carry on, shall we? ^^ ^^ ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As if he had not been so rudely interrupted by an editorial, Splinter continued, clawed hands around his cup.

"The….evacuation force…..spotted us, most unfortunately. Well….they spotted Raphael, anyways….and we had no choice but to pull ourselves out of hiding in that moment. They mistook us for civilians…and, despite my protests, we were pushed into the crowd."

The rat closed his eyes.

Silence. Mary was staring at him, her own eyes wide.

"It was then, Miss Mary….that my sons and I were separated from each other."

Sorry, everyone….that's all I can give you for one segment. It's waaaayyyyy too long to go on any longer! Gomen Nasai.

Am hoping you are well-may the cheesecake go with you (Sorry….but I'm really hungry right now, so I think I'll make dinner. *Laughs, goes red.*

TTFN!


	26. Chapter 26

Motherly Affection

Raindrops

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone. Hoping you're all well.

A few more chapters left…..

_Abayo_ for now!

~*~*~*~

_Quote:_

_"It is not arrogance to know, and believe, and claim it to your heart that you are ever in the very center of God's attention... because this is where you rightfully belong. Why do we always place ourselves into the obscure characters in our life stories...why do we always think we're the loser sidekicks who never get noticed?! God is shouting to us "No way!..You are my Aragorn, you are my Maximus... you get to win!" -Sarah Mayfield

* * *

_

The woman winced as Splinter continued to stare into the depths of his tea.

"Those moments were….very troublesome. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run-I could not even head forward for my children, knowing

that, if I did, I would expose all five of us in an instant….

…..there had been no time, even when I tried pushing through the evacuation crowds. I was losing any and all indication of their scent-the rain

was falling down so quickly…."

The rat lowered his eyes.

"By the time I managed to shake off the advance guard, it…had been too late. My sons were no longer where I'd left them….and the storm was

moving in fast.

I was not at all prepared for such an event-and it had been terrifying, I assure you. We had many places to meet underground in case we

became separated-but nothing really planned in advance for the surface world terrain. Either they had been swept away….or…"

He cringed.

"After searching in the city grounds and being unsuccessful, I headed back to the Undergrounds to see if they might have swum to one of the old

vintage points still in the sewers….flooded, but not completely submerged. I checked all six, but there had been….nothing.

That was when I figured that they might have been swept into one of the evacuation squad vehicles by mistake-and hurried to swim upwards.

They had to stop soon enough near South Point…..on top of the old draining juncture below. Possessed of that hope, I hurried.

But….it was not to be."

His voice had become somewhat bemused at this point.

"New York had declared a state of emergency…and, in case of such a flood, activated the full force of the sewage drainyards…

….with….me…well…."

Mary's eyes had already widened with horror at this point, and, it was with a violently shaking hand that she seized Splinter's hand.

The rat absentmindedly patted hers with his own, and looked at his tea again, eyes distant.

It was a moment or so before Mary found her voice.

"But….surely….y-you didn't…you weren't…."

The rat looked downwards, and Mary's eyes widened again.

"I….had to admit, they knew what they were doing with such devices. About two-thirds or so of the resulting rainwater from the storm

was….drained.

And I.....with it."

* * *

Mary felt sick as she seized Splinter's arm, the rat slowly lifting his head to give her a somewhat puzzled look.

"S-Splinter-san….I…are you alright? How did you-in all that….?"

Her voice trailed off, and the rat smiled once again, patting her on the head this time.

"I….have learned my methods. Still, although it was not an….easy pilgrimage, it ended, as all do-in good time.

The water was to be drained some miles away from the far too flooded city pipes…..and distributed it with some of its sister systems, still in the

state.

I ended up in a small ditch after climbing my way through one of the older piping systems once the water pressure decreased somewhat….and

then, passed out for a short period of time."

He paused again.

"Perhaps….not for such a small period of time. I do not know….but then began my journey to locate my sons. After finding that I was still in the

state of New York-and that no such news of my sons being spotted or captured had been made known…..I went to the refugee system in

disguise.

I did not find them there, much to my grief. I did not know whether or not they were safe-if they themselves had been separated….if they had

been…."

The rat's palms were now being clasped very tightly to one another, and he was trembling slightly.

"….forgive me. The days were very; very long….and yet so very short, as dwindling hours told me that they could be anywhere at all.

When I finally did pinpoint their location….it again, had been too late. You and Ken-san had run off already….and, after speaking to Jessi-

san…well, I feared I would be too late."

He shuddered.

"As for what occurred next-you know better then I. My sons did not have much of a chance to say much when we got them home. How and why

they ended up near your home is a story only they can tell….as I am lost for answers."

There was no denying it-something was definitely up with the chibis. Mary gave him an uncertain frown.

"But….I…."

She shook her head, and opted for another question.

"How ARE the little guys doing? Are they okay?"

Something flickered in the rat's eyes.

"Do you…wish to see them?" his voice was quiet, but just a little anxious.

"I need…..to go back to them, anyway. They still need a bit of ten-"

The woman swallowed.

"Master Splinter….what's wrong? What happened to the little guys?"

The rat turned to look at her.

"Words will not be accurate, Miss Mary-but they will indeed recover. I assure you."

The woman felt faintly lightheaded.

"Then…yes. Of course."

Splinter gave a nod of approval, sighed, then rose from his position. Mary was just amazed his feet hadn't fallen asleep at this time from sitting

on them so long.

"Then come. I will more than gladly oblige."

And this, dear readers-is where I leave you for a bit. Please take care.


	27. Chapter 27

Motherly Affection

父は私に激しい野心を残した。  
そして母は私に彼女の目を残した。

Cost: One Miracle

~*~*~*~*~

**_Warning_**_: This chapter contains quaint amounts of fluffiness. Soon, we see an old face…and things heat up just a bit._

_Am hoping you are well. Qwerty accidentally deleted this story chapter when it automatically updated my Internet......DX_

_*Goes off to curl into ball and die.*_

_Still....I hope you enjoy it. I heard this tale once when I was a very little girl-and decided to recreate it from Norwegian to English.*  
_

_Quote:_

_"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Believe in God, believe also in me. In my Father's house there are many dwelling places. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, so that where I am, there you may be also. And you know the way to the place where I am going."_

* * *

~*~*~

Even after receiving some much needed answers and a bit of tea-it had been quite safe to say that she had not at all been prepared for what

Mary Mikell saw next as Splinter's unsteady hand pushed past the old wood.

It had been hard enough to bite back a cry when she first came upon the little guys.

And it was, truth be told, quite difficult to do so, considering even the rat's normally calm features appeared heart heavy as he sank down beside

the beds-where he had been just forty two minutes earlier……

~*~*~*~

Mary's fingertips drew back from the motionless turtle clad in red; eyes stinging somewhat as she glanced down the opaque tubes of his

breather mask, the small machine perched obediently next to the bed humming softly as it continued to occasionally beep now and again,

signifying a new development of some sort.

At the very least, his vitals were looking a little better now.

She nonetheless closed her eyes, drawing sight away from the normally so animated little faces....

With a shuddery sigh, she dispelled the illusion, and blankly gazed at the chibis that had terroized her household for such a long, short time once

again.

Raph's expression was peaceful and untroubled-so much unlike the expression he had had just a few nights ago when he had sprinted

to her bedroom door over an irrational dream.

And now.....in a nightmare, what HAD to be a nightmare, or a very terrible joke...the little ones continued to sleep. Deep, untroubled, safe, and

sweet.

Mary had to bite back a bitter laugh in the silence as her palm felt Leonardo's unnaturally cold forehead.

How ironic was _this? Kids. _

Was it merely ignorance on their part? Or did they know something they did not?

Wincing as she looked over bruised flesh-sprinting around high maintenance material-even it WAS for dodging bullets-probably didn't do them

very many favors-Mary glanced over a small cut on Don's cheek Splinter had already bandaged. It must have happened when Kanone had

shoved the two into the sand.

_Poor guys….._

* * *

The rat had claimed that the chemicals and excess smoke had done it-in the long run. At least Ken had been able to hook these up until it eased

somewhat. Thank heavens for that one-there would be no bringing them to a hospital, obviously....or to a vet. She scowled at the thought.

Vet. Good grief. What the shell would THAT do?

She blinked.

Splendid. Now they had HER saying it.

_____________

Still….the sight of a child in a breather mask…regardless if it WAS a chibi….

It was scary.

When she managed a glance at Splinter, the rat had already cautiously lifted Don's limp body onto his lap, managing a sigh as the system

continued to quietly charge and recharge itself with every puff of oxygen.

Finally, after an awkward silence, the rat spoke.

"Mikell-san told me….that it would be a time period of at least nine hours before they woke."

Mary paused for a moment, wondering if the rat had anything else to say.

.....evidently not. With a small, nearly incoherent sigh, she turned back to her wiping.

For that was all that the rat said, for a very, very long time.

~~~~*~~~~

His skin was so_ silky...._

Mary's finger traced down the most unblemished part of Leo she could reach-which, in this case, happened to be at the side of his head. With a

shuddering whisper, she withdrew, still fighting the desperate urge to rip off the suffocating looking glass appliance at Leo's mouth, though,

without it.....

She mentally groaned.

_Leo…._

Evidently, the guys were not to be moved much, judging by the rat's own hesitation. But Mary found herself holding The Leader's cold little hand,

feeling more then faintly ill at this point.

The rat had neither spoken nor made any type of remark for awhile, in the darkness. He seemed in silent contention as his hand found a

forehead, a shell, a shoulder, a hand….

Finally, he exhaled, a half hour later.

"Miss….Mary."

The woman looked up. Master Splinter gave her an inquisitorial glance.

"You look tired, my friend. Perhaps you'd like to withdraw back to bed?"

Mary paused, then shook her head ever so slightly. Splinter's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure.....?" His voice trailed off uncertainly.

Mary paused, nodded, shook her head again, and nodded once more, staring at her palms.

There was a slight clink, and then, the soft taps of a short wooden staff repeatably hitting the floor began to patter towards her.

Mary did not need to look up to confirm who it was, still staring at her clasped hands as Splinter stooped to her level-seeing as she was perched

on the floor.

"Miss Mary?"

The corners of her mouth twitched halfheartedly as she turned to look at the rat.

"Do not despair, Miss Mary. It is alright."

Brow creased, the rat bent down on one knee, next to where Mary was still crouched in front of the motionless Leonardo. Splinter's eyes

flickered to him, and back to her again as he opened his mouth once more.

"Have faith in them-they will come home, in time. They have come....far too far to give up hope now. As have you."

The anxiety was still present in Splinter's tone, however-and the woman did not feel at all reassured.

Master Splinter awkwardly cleared his throat. He really had little to no experience with speaking to humans. Although Mary did not seem to fear

the Hamatos, he still wondered if looking her in the eyes was the right thing to do.

It SEEMED so, so he held his gaze.

"There...is also another matter on which I'd like to speak to you about, Miss Mary. Once the children wake tomorrow."

Tomorrow....just tomorrow? Mary's insides seared with hope at the deadline, though the smallest bit of skeptic uncertainty must have shown on

her face.

Splinter chuckled slightly.

"They will return soon. I know it-and feel it in my heart. But perhaps....it is best to speak now, while....hectic situations do not overtake us."

Mary gave him a puzzled glance, and he winked in response.

He gave each of the turtles a quiet glance, then perched himself more comfortably on the floor.

"This is a tale that Master Yoshi-my _sensei_-and my father-told me many years ago. It may seem pointless, even at tale's end....but....."

He shrugged helplessly.

"Take of it what you will."

Mary gave him a small nod, and the rat began.

* * *

"Three friends worked in the fields as sharecroppers for many, many years. Little occurred in their lifetimes. And little changed.

There was seeding to do, and there were the infant animals born at Springtime, watering the rows in Summer, Harvest in Fall, rest in Winter.

Evident enough was their unconventional existence by the mere fact of how....conventional it indeed was. But that was simply the mark of peace,

and very much appreciated in the Shire."

Master Splinter gave Mary a quizzical glance as she opened her mouth, and closed it, looking bewildered.

Well, that explained a few things for Leonardo....

~*~*~*~*~

"One fellow, however, one day grew bored of watering, and simply decided-ten minutes before work day's end, to simply go over to his friend in

the second row to talk for awhile. As I have said before, little changed here....so there really never was terribly much to talk ABOUT.

While they stood together, watching the sun sink lower and lower over the horizon, another companion joined them, and all three simply leaned

on the posts of the fields, not at all certain of what to do. People were already leaving the fields, tired and satisfied-home, or to the...village

tavern.

Still, neither looked very appealing this evening. On the opposite field, people were all vacating. All but one, who, after the watering, simply

proceeded to pick up his hoe, and resume his work.

This was new-and, like old women-the three boys proceeded to gossip about it.

'He is being a showoff.'

'He wishes to be noticed.'

'Frankly, he's off his gourd.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Still, the lone man worked-and continued to stay, long after work hours had ended, long until the moon had risen, and the weary man headed

home.

And, every night, the three boys watched him.

'Does he have nothing better to do?'

'Perhaps he needs the money.'

'He's STILL off his gourd.'

But, ah...."off of his gourd" or not, the man continued to labor by himself-though he earned very little for his efforts. And so the three boys

wondered how desperate he could possibly be. He seemed well enough off-with a wife, farm, and livestock of his own.

But perhaps that was not indeed enough. Or perhaps he was simply bored-or worried about the nature of this year's harvest.

The three boys did not know. So, they simply watched him from afar, well into harvest time had arrived, and the time had come to pick the barley

and squash from their labors.

Everyone was jubilant-for their fruits of their labors were now springing from the Earth in numerous bounty. At the end of harvest time, there

was always the festival to look forwards to after months of difficult and often back breaking work.

But the lone man did not seem at all compensated-and simply began to work harder...and longer. The boys who watched him were stunned.

Why was he not rejoicing? And why would not leave the fields past midnight hour?

'Perhaps,' suggested the first, still watching the man use his wheelbarrow to stack the pumpkins. 'He is hoping for good fortune to make itself

evident to him in the fields.'

'Perhaps it is God's blessing he seeks in his labors.'

'Heh. He probably wishes to discover a miracle in the fields we so often tread.'

The first one snorted.

'Miracle, eh? And what sort of miracle could he hope to find? Less fertilizer between his toes?'

The three found the thought very amusing. But, pondering upon the nature further, they decided to vacate for the town tavern to talk more

matters over.

If the man was seeking good fortune-which type could he possibly want for?

And...if he did receive it, who would he thank?

'His own good fortune and karma.'

'That of God.'

'Luck.'

Heated by spirits, the three began to cheerfully argue amongst themselves. For what was there to thank or curse once ill or well fortune greeted

you? Deity? Oneself-or another force that may or may not exist?

They did not know. And no one could agree, even upon asking the other villagers. Everyone had said something that differed slightly from the

other.

So...they decided to put their so called experiment to a test. And, bode their time in the fields on the final day of harvest-ever watching the

diligent man in between labor.

As in their..."prank," of all sorts-they had passed their hats around to collect bronze and silver-enough to trade in for three gold coins. No more,

no less.

When lunch time came around, and all but the lone worker ceased-of course-the youngest of the three stole over to the opposite fields to where

the man's shoes lay-near the others, outside the field. (No one wore their shoes in the fields-the muck would simply wreck the leather or cloth.)

And, the young man put the three in between the two old shoes, and stole away, very eager to see if he would be proved right among his

brethren-that the lone worker would thank his own brilliancy for the discovery.

~*~*~*~*~

After all had been plucked from the vines and put into barrels to be preserved in the long winter-people began to celebrate. For celebration was

tomorrow-and enough food to go around for quite awhile in the merriment.

Still, the three boys watched the man wearily put down his hoe for the last time, and reach for his shoes, for the last time. He slid one foot in-

then paused.

There was something extraordinary HARD in his shoe. A stone, perhaps?

No....it felt too smooth. Ribbing each other in their excitement, the three took care to stay out of sight as they watched the astonished man

slowly tug out a coin glinting dully in the dying sunlight.

After a few minutes of stunned swaying, he fell to his knees, overwhelmed. And he breathlessly began to exclaim into the night over his new

found good fortune-for his wife had been very ill with child over the past few weeks-and he could not afford a doctor. He had been working for

pennies a night till dawn-but it had hardly enough for medication-let alone a midwife, once the time came. And, since he himself had such little

experience in such matters-he was petrified he might lose his firstborn...and, his wife.

After his jubilation, he proceeded to tug the shoe back over his foot. But there was ANOTHER something hard in his shoe. This time he froze,

heart pounding wildly.

No. There couldn't be another one....could there be?

Indeed there was, in the toe. For another moment, he stood.

Then, he fell to his knees once again, and began wildly praising God. For, if their child was a little girl-he was very anxious that she should have

a dowry of her own....and, he only had so much saved, though he and his wife pinched every copper until it squealed.

Still overcome in happiness, he proceeded to pull the shoe on, and now reached for the other.

But there was one more coin to be found. This time, the man paused, then succumbed to frantic tears.

For, of course-as sharecroppers, they only had so much. And, even from the income of his share of the crops-he had feared he would have to kill

one of his own livestock-whom he loved as pets-to help them through the Winter. Now, of course, that would not be necessary.

No longer weary, he sprinted from the fields, a wild smile on his face as he rejoiced-hurrying back home to inform his wife of the good news.

A long pause. The three friends were flabbergasted as they turned to look at one another, completely hushed.

No one had been in the right....and no one had been in the wrong.

Still, it was with humbled hearts that they returned to the village for festival preparation.

Though not a joke-lighthearted or bawdy-passed from their mouth."

* * *

Silence. Splinter narrowed soft, dark eyes in the sudden hush, and put a hand on Mary's shoulder again.

"....this tale....has many words to say....in our...present circumstances, Mikell-san."

Mary glanced upwards, looking puzzled as the rat managed another throaty laugh.

"Miss Mary....I must....thank you."

Splinter slid his hands forward on the floor, and, quietly bowed, much to the stunned woman's astonishment.

"....I.....owe you greatly...for what you have done."

Mary went slightly red.

"But I-"

Master Splinter slowly glanced up.

"For...taking care of my young ones. And...protecting them....when I could not."

His tone was slightly self mocking at that point.

"You have rendered us a tremendous service, Mary-and do not allow me to hear you say it was meager. In

no such way was it for your hospitality, kindness...and your actions at the factory. You should not, in any circumstance, believed it necessary to

pursue Kanone, but...."

His eyes burned into hers.

"....I am most...glad....you chose to...disarm Kanone's weaponry. Again, we are burned into your family's debt-by palm and blood.

And if I can ever be of service-by my life or death-I would greatly humbled to know."

His palm withdrew from her shoulder, and he gruffly turned his face away, but not before Mary saw the tears.

* * *

Clearing his throat, staring at the floor, Splinter begun once again.

"In our lives, we never know how many.....miracles we will need, Miss Mary."

The woman turned to look at him, but the rat was still staring at the floor, expression somewhat distant.

"A miracle is not the suspension of natural law, but the operation of a...higher force, Miss Mary. What that may be-I do not now-whether if it is

the ordinance of fate, your God-or neither, or both....but be of good cheer, Mikell-san. I do not know if it will be time to bring my sons home-or if

it will indeed be a miracle-but I will wait, whichever it may be-for as long as is necessary."

The rat clenched his fist.

"Or...perhaps it is man or mutant who makes his own miracle. Again, Mary-san....I do not know."

His hand tentatively found her shoulder, and Mary clasped it, a small smile on her face.

Splinter's tone was perhaps, a bit more gentle when next he spoke.

"All _will be well,_ in the end."

The rat stood, as Mary began to blearily rub at her eyes. Splinter offered her a gray hand, which after a brief moment of hesitation she took, the

rat gently tugging her onto her feet.

For such a frail looking guy.....appearances certainly were deceiving, weren't they? You only had to remember his duel with Kanone to, well......

She wasn't going to remember THAT anytime soon.

"Now, get some rest yourself. You are weary-and we will be here, in the morning."

~*~*~*~

Whew. I'm going off to faint now....

Next Chapter-_La melodia dei morti è la lamentazione del vivere. _


	28. Chapter 28

Motherly Affection

父は私に激しい野心を残した。  
そして母は私に彼女の目を残した。

_La melodia dei morti è la lamentazione del vivere. _

_Hello, again, everyone. *Hugs.* Well....we're nearing a very frightening part in this tale. But don't worry-it'll work out, somewhat oddly. I'm updating all I_

_can today-my sister is holding Thanksgiving (The U.S one, non American readers) and she's kind of having a panic attack. One she gets out of bed _

_(which may be a jolly while, seeing as she sleeps like the dead on her days off) it'll be an all day cooking storm. I'm just hoping I don't give anyone food _

_poisoning.  
_

_*Pulls on army helmet to ready for battle.* D:  
_

* * *

_Quote:_

_A light exists in spring  
Not present on the year  
At any other period.  
When March is scarcely here_

_A color stands abroad  
On solitary hills  
That science cannot overtake,  
But human naturefeels.

* * *

_

_Poke, poke._

Mary curled deeper into a tiny ball.

......?

She managed a small yawn, then closed her eyes once again to-

_Poke, poke._

Who was poking her in the side? If it was Ken-so not funny-

_Poke, poke._

Okay. This was getting annoying. She briefly wondered if she could use the force to tell whoever was at it to knock it o-

_Poke, poke._

"Rafiyel! Leave Okassan alone!"

Mary's eyes snapped open.

"Jus' checkin' to see if she's alive."

"Well, she IS-so why not-aaagghhh!"

A bewildered Donatello was seized into an embrace as Mary clutched him, then seized an open mouthed Raphael.

"Owww! Hey! What did we do-?!"

Mary's breathing accelerated, as did her heartbeat.

Thank God.

Thank God.

Thank God, thank God, thank_ God-_

Raph pulled back slightly, looking the smallest bit disgruntled.

"Kay, kay. I'm sorry I poked ya," he grumbled, looking slightly pleased nonetheless. "Ken got the breathers off us an hour ago-"

Ken was back?

"-but Sei-sei says he's seepin', so we can't talk to him-"

Donatello turned to him, looking slightly incredulous.

"Didn't stop ya from waking Oka-"

"Which I do believe I told you NOT to do, my sons."

Three heads snapped up, towards the door.

Splinter's expression was slightly defeated, though a little amused on the whole. And....something else.....

The occasions that Mary had met the rat hadn't exactly been under....pleasant circumstances. Now, black orbs were sparkling somewhat, and

there was a crooked smile on his face which seemed to suit him perfectly.

Mikey glanced up from Splinter's ankle-which he'd grabbed for a free ride. Leo was on the rat's other side, clutching faded brown fabric.

Raph scurried off the bed, looking sheepish.

"Uh....sorry, Sei-sei."

Splinter stooped to receive him in a hug-and something about that action revealed that there had indeed been a tremendous amount of hugging

just moments before she had woken. Cursing her internal clock, she scrambled to hurry up.

Don hopped off, falling back to Splinter's left, alongside Leo as the rat redirected his attention to Mary.

"Forgive me, Miss Mary....I thought they'd allow you to sleep a while longer."

But Mary's foot was already on the floor, heart still pounding.

Who needed sleep _now_?

* * *

At least Jessi and Arek were alright. Jessi had done little to comment on the situation other then to note, "You have weird friends," then went

off onto the couch after a shower, English homework in hand.

The turtles had seemed reluctant to leave the rat's side-even before, during, and after breakfast-but the rat convinced the four to run along and

play with Arek in the other room, for the time being.

~*~*~

Splinter was pleasant to talk to-and, though still quiet-seemed a great deal more jovial that the boys were running around like maniacs in their

home once again, and much more inclined to speak, now.

"-all _that_ to get to _Japan_?"

"Well, yes. On the brighter side of things, I must admit, it was rather nice visiting Canada and England again as well."

Mary leaned forwards from where she sat at the table.

"....how was France?"

"....not so pleasant, actually-but a great deal better then Chi-"

He halted in mid sentence as a bleary eyed Ken came to the table. Mary managed a relieved smile.

"Mornin', Sleepyhe-"

"Mary-we gotta talk."

He gave a polite nod towards Splinter.

"Hamato-san already knows....but you should, too. It's...about Kanone."

Well, that got her attention, alright. Ken flashed her a troubled glance, as he sat down hands clasped in one another.

"I....went to the hospital last night. They....wouldn't give me his diagnosis, seeing as I wasn't family, but...."

"But _what?"_

Ken sighed wearily.

"Hilbert is still alive, Mar. That's the thing."

* * *

~*~

Mikey skipped down the hall, humming an irritating tune under his breath-coded to sound heroic.

The woman squeezed her eyes shut, exhaling slightly.

.....okay. She had known this could happen, much as she hoped it would not.

"I guess....we...confront him, right?" she managed timidly, brow creased.

Ken gave her a bewildered look.

"...you're kidding, right?" he almost sounded imploring.

"Why would I be?"

Ken Mikell's face drew to a scowl.

"Nu-uh. Not happening. My wife is _not _getting within five hundred meters of that maniac."

Mary sighed.

"Well....Splinter-sama, don't you think I sho-"

_"No."_

Mary whipped around, slightly breathless, eyes somewhat startled. Ken seemed slightly taken aback-but, with the smile twitching at the corners

of his mouth and the nod of approval, seemed to be relieved at the sight of an ally at last.

While Mikey scurried after Arek in the hall, Splinter's midnight eyes flickered to them, and then back to Mary in the sudden silence that

awkwardly and suddenly enveloped the kitchen.

Looking slightly embarrassed, the rat cleared his throat slightly, took a small sip of tea from his waiting cup, sighed, and began to try again.

"Mary-san....neither I nor Ken-san CAN stop you from doing anything."

The man looked troubled, opened his mouth, shut it uncertainly, and compensated for taking a large gulp of coffee. Splinter's eyes remained fixed

on Mary, a slight frown on his face.

"Mary-san. I have had dealings with Kanone in the past. I believed him vanquished after he fell into the path of an oncoming freight train, but...."

Ken sputtered slightly on his coffee, and began to cough weakly, incredulous disbelief written on every line on his features.

"W-w-wha....? He...no person can su-?"

He shook his head, and tried again.

"That's...t-that's impossible. This can't happen, here!"

The rat politely cocked his head.

"Ah. Very astute, Mr. Mikell-"

"Quit callin' me that."

"-Ken-san, then....the mind enjoys playing illusions to puzzle. I assure you, I believed him destroyed. Else, were I to be uncertain-if for just the

smallest bit...."

Splinter's eyes narrowed.

"...he would not have lived to having lead an attack on my sons, nor you, or Miss Mary."

Something twinkled faintly in his eyes, and he turned slightly in his seat to rest his chin on top of his intersected hands.

"As for impossibilities....well, many things are. Sort of like the existence of mutants living underneath the streets, no....?"

Ken managed an embarrassed smile and a slight flush. Splinter responded with a slight chuckle.

"No reason for discomfort, Mr....er...Ken-san. The world is full of surprises, around your corner, or under your fingertips. My family is just one of

those secrets I prefer remain so."

He sighed, pressed his clasped hands against his forehead, and bit the inside of his lip for a brief second. Afterwards, he turned to glance back at

Mary once again, dropping a small bit of sugar into his tea.

"....but that is a subject to converse upon for another time. We must return to the matter at hand: Mary," he spoke quietly, and the woman

started a bit upon hearing her name without any honorifics or English suffix for the first time-and the rat's eyes bored into her own.

"As I was saying...._Hilbert is **dangerous**._ I care not is he is in a wheelchair-nor do I recognize that, at the moment-that he is currently disabled in

terms of hand dexterity. A ninja...and an assassin's-greatest weapon is not simply that of physical prowess or that of the ability to fade into the

shadows.

The most devastating force-when put to good use.....it is their _mind, _Mary-san....and I do not believe for an instant that Kanone's has dulled.

He's dangerous-and he could quite easily be hiding a weapon on himself. Knowing someone who served in the proactive Elite forces of Oroku

Saki-"

Mary's face was a little incomphrensive at that part.

"Oroku Saki? Who's _that?"_

"....never mind, you most certainly do not wish to know. My point is, is that neither I, your husband, your children-nor my own sons-wish to see

harm pass onto you."

Mary managed a small frown of her own, and took a sip of tea.

"...well, I'm not looking for trouble. But-"

"Mar, what d'you want this to accomplish?" Ken interrupted, staring at the cup of coffee in his hands.

"We CAN'T prove anything. We can't prove he broke in-can't prove he set off the explosion-and can't prove that he kidnapped four little....well,

four kids who aren't SUPPOSED to exist without-"

"Yes, yes. I know."

Mary's fingertips found her head, and began to drum slightly, looking uncertain.

"I've got to face this guy once. At LEAST once. He broke into my home! He nearly hurt the....the...."

Again, the woman bit her lip, inwardly suppressing thoughts of her, Kanone, alone in and in a room with very pointy things before trying once

more.

"If anyone _shouldn't_ go, it's Splinter."

She gave a small, anxious glance in the blinking rat's direction.

"I mean....a hospital's gotta be crawling with people. That's THEIR POINT of existence. People. Everywhere. Even in a disguise-a bag of tricks-

_ninjitsu_, for crying out loud....it'd still be a big risk on its own!"

She threw the rat a bewildered glance.

"What do you plan on doing to Hilbert, any....?"

Suddenly, Mary swallowed, her face now quite pale. Trouble was reflected in Ken's eyes as well.

There was a hardened expression in the gentle rat's expression.

....oh.

..........

................

What was there...left to do for Splinter?

But there had to be a better alternative. Kanone was probably uncertain if they were even alive at all. Yes, there was that.

Mary seized her cup, heart beginning to thud slightly in her ribcage.

.....no. Splinter was no killer. She knew that well enough.

But, knowing what someone could and would do in self-defense, particularly if it was for a loved one....or that of your _child...._

What could you expect them to do? Splinter to do?

....her and Ken to do?

Kanone would have to be mangled enough to never be able to move again. Pity though she felt for him-it was only the truth.

Bitter though it was. It was remarkable that he was still alive-though Mary knew it was a little nothing short of dumb luck and unfair nature.

How could anyone trying to slaughter _children_...._children_-get away so easily?

She closed her eyes and exhaled, lowering her cup to the wood of the table again with a slight, indecisive look.

Would Hamato Splinter...kill him? Knowing the rat's honor code-he certainly would not tolerate an attack on his own friends or family. And, also

knowing Splinter....he'd want to...make sure that.....it never...happened again.

Ever, again. She shivered, resisting the urge to fidget.

_Oh, God help us....._

What about Ken? And Jessi and Arek? Her heartbeat increased, and Ken clapped a hand on her arm, as if guessing what she had been

thinking previously.

What the rat said was correct: The Mikells were open targets for Kanone if he recovered.

All of them.

And then, there would be no choice _left _but to let Splinter ki-

She brushed it off, choosing to leave that thought unfinished.

_It was not a nice thing to muse upon, but better Kanone had gone on in peace after his....odd act, on the shore. _

And another thought that was bugging her....why?

Why did Kanone save her and Donny? For someone who went through shell-great, now they had _her_ saying it-to _kill _them all, why had he....all of

a sudden simply decided to....?

"Mary-san."

The woman glanced up once again. Splinter was surveying her, expression somewhat troubled.

"I...do not know about my next course of action," he admitted. "It will...vary, as a matter of sorts. Regardless of who and how many go to see

Hilbert in the hospital, someone has to look after the children."

Ken fidgeted.

"Do I go...with you, Splinter....san?" The term fell uncertainly from his mouth. "There's...always...Jess....if all three of us go...."

The rat paused, then slowly shook his head.

"...no. I do not believe that is wise. Someone needs to stay with the young ones....and Miss Jessi may run into a severe problem if our dear

friend Kanone were to decide that....he would rather cut short his visit at the hospital. Extreme as that may or may not sound...I would prefer

taking utmost caution with this...this...."

Ken nodded.

"Farking lunatic? Pretty much. It wouldn't be too hard to follow our trail from the factory."

While Splinter nodded his agreement, Mary sighed softly.

"Okay. Let's just try and give our information together here," she said seriously, munching on a piece of blueberry cheesecake Splinter had made

for lunch.

"Three adults-six....kids. At least two people-or one, at the very least, stays behind. If it's one who stays behind-it'd be better be at night."

Mary frowned absentmindedly.

"Ken and I could go," she offered, stirring her tea slightly. "And...Master Splinter could..."

The rat shook his head slightly.

"Out of the question. There is still the matter of going in the first place-which would be meaningless if I wasn't ready to...perhaps...settle a

matter. You and Ken-san would merely get yourselves in trouble with Kanone if he is planning on something. Only one of you can accompany

me."

Ken gave Mary a mystified look.

"...okay. I'll go."

Mary shook her head. The rat cast them both a thoughtful look.

"Actually.....if you wish, why not settle this with a game of _janken_?"

Blank incomprehension.

"...janken?"

Splinter frowned.

"Ah....you call it.....rock-paper-scissors."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sounded a little silly....but Master Splinter had a good point. Ken gave her an uncertain look.

"Well....okay. Winner goes-or loser?"

Mary thought for a moment.

"Winner decides."

Ken shrugged, allowing that, and raised his fist next to Mary's already waiting one.

Master Splinter glanced at the two, then took another sip of tea as both fists moved in synchrony with each other.

"Rock-"

Knowing Ken, what would he try first? It'd been awhile since she'd played this game.

"Paper-"

Did she want to win? Of course-but what did she want to DO? Stay, or go?

Stay, or go?

Stay or-?

Arrrggghhh. _No time for that!_

_"Scissors!"_

Ken's fist tightened-while Mary's hand flew out into full five fingers.

Silence. Her husband froze. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Paper covers rock. I go."

"Then it is settled."

* * *

Mary resisted the urge to glance at the nearby ticking clock that Don had repaired, though the anxiety blooming in her stomach was hard to

ignore.

The day had passed....far too quickly.

The plan had been set. Ken was to stay behind and look after the young ones....while Splinter and Mary were to step out of the frying pan and

directly into the fire.

It had been nerve wracking enough calling their pastor earlier that evening to shakily ask for a blessing. He had sounded concerned enough-

inquired what exactly Mary desired the blessing for...been told it was a complicated situation, inquired if could help, found he could most likely

not-and simply left them a sincere prayer in their behalf.

Mary could not tell him what exactly she had needed the thought for....mainly, because she knew he would either vaguely wonder if she was

currently feeling...under the weather....and another.....

What WAS she praying for, tonight? Mary did not know.

A safe return? Obviously. That Ken could look after the little guys well enough on his own. Heck, yes. That Kanone wouldn't come to attempt to

come and give them an agonizing and brutal demise?

....that would be rather nice, on the whole.

But...what about the murderer? What was she praying for him? Death?

Or....something else?

Still, she had sighed, shaken it off for the moment, and simply resumed her enjoyable horseplay with a little boy and four little turtles-truly

exurberent at being home once again-who seemed to all be on hyperactive, sugar fueled rushes. SPlinter had read the children a tale-then

hastened to get ready in his disguise. Mary, already done preparing, simply drew out a small pocketbook of poems to read to them.

_Two butterflies went out at __noon__  
And waltzed above a stream,  
Then stepped straight through the firmament  
And rested on a beam;_

_And then together bore away  
Upon a shining sea,--  
Though never yet, in any port  
Their coming mentioned be._

_If spoken by the distant bird,  
If met in ether sea  
By frigate or by merchantman,  
Report was not to me._

_~*~*~*~_

Mary Mikell sighed slightly as she closed the book, lifting Leo off her lap as she did so.

"Okay, little guys-hop to it. It's bedtime."

Mentallly, she closed her eyes.

Three....two.....one....

There was a general outbreak of whining. Resisting the urge to groan, Mary bit back a small smile as she turned to the nearby crates, bed

work already set out for the night.

"Alright, small fries-up and attem.'"

Donny gave her an inquistive look as he was lowered into his own bed first.

"Uh...okasan? Doesn't that apply for....I dunno...getting UP?"

Mary laughed slightly, and managed to give Don a small peck on the nose.

"I dunno. Close enough." After lifting up Mikey, she turned around.

"Oookay, now, Raph.

....Raph?"

The little turtle clad in red was already backing away, looking to be on the verge of fleeing.

"You'll never take me ali-aaaaaaaagghhhhh!"

Too late. Before Raph could turn around to flee, Mary had already caught him around the waist, an amused smile on her face.

"Tryin' to make a run for it, are we?"

* * *

After blowing out the candles, Mary had softly departed, reaching for her jacket before starting slightly at a small noise from behind her.

"Okasan?"

Surprised at the soft sound, Mary had started, and turned around, Leo peering anxiously at her-if not somewhat shyly-from his multi shaded blue

quilt draped around his body and stuffed lion that had seen a great deal of loving in its time being squeezed tightly in his arms-and uncertainly

stepped forward.

Mary exhaled slightly.

"Geez....Leo....wanna scare a girl to death? What are you doing up, anyway?"

Leo said nothing, but inched forward just a little.

"Where are ya going?"

She winced slightly.

"....out."

Leo turned his head slightly, looking very crestfallen.

"You....you're leaving?"

Sheeeesh, did anything get by this kid? Mary bent down, and held her arms open for a hug, which Leo scurried to accept.

"Leo, hon-it's just for awhile. I'll be back soon enough."

The turtle withdrew, large eyes peering uncertainly into her own.

"Soon soon? How soon?"

"Soon enough. I'll be here in the morning."

"Don't ya have to go to bed, too?" Leo's face contorted into a small pout. Mary had to bite back a smile.

Glory above, if she'd known half of this insanity was going to happen weeks ago, she could of had the camera fixed.

"Well...my bedtime is a little later then yours, hon."

"How come?"

Mary just shrugged as she scooped up the chibi, and headed back for the bedroom door.

"Just the way it is."

"I don't like it."

Mary dunked a giggling Leo back onto his bed, and affectionately tapped his nose.

"Be back soon enough, silly. Me and-" she stopped abruptly.

_Oh, no. I am NOT telling him that Master Splinter is coming._ He'll seize my leg, and when I try to get him off, he'll just wake his brothers and...and...

She shuddered. The chibi certainly got clingy at times. And, seeing as they had a force of four-one for each limb-that made them a very, very

frightening force indeed.

"-me and the laundry I have to do will be back soon enough."

It wasn't the best excuse, she thought-but one of the better ways to get a child's disattention was to talk about chores. Leo seemed to buy it as

she tucked him in once more.

"Now....look after your brothers, okay? Ken will be looking in on you guys every once in awhile."

"What about Sei-sei?"

Ouch. This kid was certainly good-even unintentionally. Luckily, Mary had been prepared for that, too.

"He's meditating."

"Oh."

Mary took a few steps back towards the door.

"Night, little feller."

Leo nodded in affirmative, then went scarlet.

"Uh...okasan?"

The woman turned around. She DID have a train to catch....

"Yeah?"

The turtle uncertainly looked around, made certain his brothers were still asleep-and beckoned again.

Mary blinked, shrugged, and made her way back to the bed, and bent over as Leo, face rosier then ever, whispered something in her ear.

She withdrew, a small smile on her face.

"....me too, little guy. Thanks."

* * *

"Master Splinter?"

"Mmmm?"

The woman kept her narrowed eyes focused at the dark labyrinth of tunnels outside the window, complimented with the yellow dimness of the

night directory lighting system.

The rat sat next to her-completely bundled and hooded....as well as having black gloves and leggings on. Luckily, in this chill, no one had cared

enough to notice.

The subway had already cleared out for the most part. It was only reasonable to expect-seeing as it was the last running for the evening. Weary

people had cleared the station at each stop, one by one-or occasionally flooding out, very eager to return home.

Until....Mary and Splinter were the only ones left. Mary's hand was still pressed against her cheek-where Ken had already planted a small,

desperate kiss-and had once more, tried to dissuade Mary from going.

Needless to say, it had not worked...but that was another story. Right now, she was simply going to keep her mind off things by asking the rat a

few questions she'd been dying to inquire about for quite some time.

She turned her head to the cloaked figure, frowning slightly.

"What does.....okassan mean?"

"Okasan?" Splinter repeated, looking puzzled. "That is traditional Japanese....an an honorific, depending on how you use it."

"Is it _O-K-A-S-S-A-N_?" she pressed.

"No. That is a common misconception and misspelling. It is spelled _O-K-A-S-A-N_, in English."

"Oh. What does it mean?"

Splinter scratched his head ever so slightly in thoughtful silence.

"Well, he said at last, looking up at the subway roof.

"The word-non honorific style-has two definitions as I have already stated: The older one is that of an owner or proprietress of an _okiya_....."

Mary went scarlet.

"...but nowadays, it is simply a word for a hostess. Always in feminine form-not to be confused with its counterpart. The other is the honorific

more commonly used today."

Oh....had that been what the little chibi had meant? Hostess?

"What's the other meaning?"

Splinter cast her a curious look.

"It simply is an honorific to give to a parent...or a loved female of a higher age or status. Okasan means "_she who is like mother."_


	29. Chapter 29

Motherly Affection

__

Bitten Fruit

chibisが子守唄に下る間、悩みは前方に現われる!

* * *

Hallo, everyone! I've missed you so, so much! *Hugs, bursts into sobs.*

Well....this is a little awkward. Gomen nasai for taking so long.....am running into...technical difficulties. Hope you'll forgive me. I'm also just a bit

out of practice-it may take me a minute or two to find my groove once again.

Please, be well, everyone.

~*~

_Quote:_

_"I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith-  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.'"_

~*~*~*~*~

* * *

The tiniest ray of light found itself on Leo's face as the door creaked open slightly. The turtle started-and squinted his eyes against the onslaught

of candlelight as Ken quickly glanced in-saw four chibis in bed....and managed a slight nod of approval as he turned back to the kitchen table, a

paperback novel in his hands.

_Clomp. Clomp. Clomp._

The man's footsteps quietly faded away from the door, and Leo exhaled slightly.

At least the man hadn't discovered he was still awake. That was one positive.

Still, it did little to help his current issue. With a frown, he turned around once again, narrowly avoiding kicking a snoozing Mikey-who, after

claiming he'd had a nightmare about....well...._him_ again, Leo felt his resolve to keep the bed to himself weaken.

And crumble.

And then, he'd permitted Mikey to eagerly clamber up, a grudging smile on his face, in spite of himself.

Still, at least Mikey was sleeping-and peacefully, if his breathing was any indication. Don's chest was slowing rising and falling with each breath

the little turtle took. Raph, well, Raph was snoring on the left.

Leo envied them. Mainly because unfortunately, he hadn't been as lucky.

The small clock that Donny had fixed was still ticking slightly. Leo wasn't as good as telling the time yet as Donatello, but he could at least guess

somewhere around...oh...he didn't know...._late._

Extra with the late sauce. A small pout made its way to the young turtle's face as he turned once again.

He HAD been ready to doze off into blissful slumber-albeit the occasional escape attempts he and his brothers made on a nightly basis-but he'd

started awake after awhile.

The turtle was, at first, not at all certain what had woken him. Obviously, it was not yet morning, and the only slightly deepened darkness made

him realize that he couldn't have been asleep for very long.

It was a slight, faint...._irregularity_ in the air. He wondered vaguely if that had been a result of one of Sei-Sei's teachings....or if he was merely

being paranoid.

That or hungry. But dinner had been merely an hour or so ago....and he'd wound up getting blueberry cheesecake all over himself-but that was

something else all together.

He had toddled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes, feeling the footies of his pajamas (Splinter had worried the four would soon catch cold in this

oncoming chill....so Ken had brought back their....jammies.)

Well, at least it was Mikey in the daisies and butterflies, and not him.

But that had been the last thing on his mind when he realized something, as Mary had paused to put on her cloak.

Okasan was....leaving.

* * *

_Don't be ridiculous. She just said it was laundry._

But why was Splinter-of all people-going with her? The rat, who had forbidden them, on all circumstances but the most desperate-to go onto the

surface world?

He had discovered, soon enough, that Splinter was going with her.....to help her do chores?

That hardly seemed worth the risk. Father would be more then willing to help her-the clothes would merely have to drip dry over the radiator.

But why couldn't Ken simply do it himself while he was at the house? Had he forgotten? Couldn't it wait till morning?

Leo bit his lip, feeling slightly sick and scared.

As anxious as the days had been with okasan-after all, there had been no guarantee that Master Splinter was.....well off-he had truly enjoyed

conversing and interacting with her-even in her busy moments.

Leo never really thought there'd anyone to converse or be WITH....other then his family.

And, not that it particularly mattered very much, now that it had actually happened....but it had been a human being at that.

He liked her even more in that regard. She was human.

And not so very human at all.

He did love her. Very much.

You could never miss something you never had. Still, those three words-shy as he had been to utter them-had indeed been true. Parting would

be painful.

So, what now? Would Splinter merely beg them to keep their silence, or would they ever see okasan and her family ever again?

The turtle rubbed at his eyes, waiting for when Mikey's breathing...or Raph's snoring, which might be mistaken for trucks downshifting on the

highway-would lull himself to sleep.

Any minute now.

About now.

.....yes, indeed. Right.......**_now!_**

_Mrrrmmm...._

The turtle fidgeted slightly as he drew the comforting warmth of his covers around his body, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

.......nope. Nada on that attempt.

Whatever had happened to Mr. Sandman? Perhaps....._Kanone_ had found him.

The little chibi drew under his covers, drawing the plush lion closer to himself, cuddling into a small ball.

Master Splinter had told him that Kanone was no longer a factor he and his brothers need worry about. His features had looked somewhat odd

once he said it, but his tone had been reassurring enough. Splinter wasn't a liar. Okasan wasn't a liar.

Leo rubbed at his eyes, blinked blearily, and, with that soothing thought, found his body slowly beginning to drift away. Excellent.

Morning could not be too far off, but it couldn't possibly come soon enough.

* * *

~*~

Oddly enough, the dying refrain of the thought was echoing in the woman's mind as the whirring engine continued to roar into the night.

Absentmindedly playing with the plush turtle she'd bought just days ago-and wondering if she should tie a bandanna mask around its eyes, Mary

let out a quiet, almost inaudible sigh.

After vacating the subway, they had departed the station on one of the last trains for the evening. Although it would have been a short

enough walk from the subway to the hospital itself, the less human contact in this venture, the better. Splinter was very carefully bundled up-but

it'd simply be for the best if no one got too close to the nezumi. Truth be told, if they pulled this one off, it'd be nothing short of a miracle.

One that she hoped for very, very much. But, what else she hoped for, in this venture, visiting the very same crackpot who had....well.....

........

What WAS she hoping for? Maybe Kanone would be so badly hurt, that he...well....

Watching the darkening world race away as the train continued to roar on in the early night, Mary's thoughts, once again, drifted to her

children...and the chibis. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to be tied down if they woke once again.

...or worse, all four found Mary and Master Splinter missing. Leo promised to hold down the fort-and, while she believed him, did not know if he

could overcome three votes to one, and....attempt to follow.

The woman inwardly shivered.

......as if they weren't _already_ on a wild goose chase....

_____

It would be hard enough to not want to wallop Kanone for what he had done.

Well....she might always, perhaps, want to whack him upside the head for his actions....but restraining from acting on said threat?

It could be accomplished. _Hopefully_, if Hilbert wasn't deranged enough to try anything. Would he?

Any and all of his actions prior from when he'd shoved Donny and Mary out of the way from the escaped firework stated a perfect 'yes.' Had that

...perhaps final....act of heroism mean anything? Or had he just been entirely off his rocker and did it spontaneously?

* * *

_"Eyyaauugghh!"_

_Don let out a cry of alarm as the man violently shoved the two down into the icy waters, who was releasing a yell himself as the rocket..._

_...raced away to explode a few kilometers off._

_______________

_Mary, now to the knee soaked, staggered up._

_**That.**_

_**Was.**_

_**IT.**_

_**Once she got her hands on....!**_

_But Ken wasn't staring at her._

_Splinter wasn't staring at her._

_Don wasn't staring at her._

_Mikey, well....was staggering by this point, and staring at the ground._

_Leo was hiding behind Ken...and Raph behind Mary._

_The woman turned her gaze towards the man who had just shoved her down into the surf, and was now trembling violently._

_Near his shoulder and chest cavity....._

_......white had turned to red._

_

* * *

_

_It is odd-if not merely to see something you almost believed you wanted to happen out of sheer desperation._

_Mary Mikell knew this that day._

_"Y-You...."_

_Mary faltered, staring at the steadily soaking crimson spot on the man's once white jacket._

_"You're hurt."_

_The man shrugged halfheartedly as he continued to stagger._

_"I've been hurt before."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Kanone took a quivering step forwards._

_He vaguely felt the dampness of the sea curling itself around his ankle._

_A small smile made its way to his mouth as he drew his head up, breeze ruffling brown spikes._

_"Y'know," he said thoughtfully, as if he were commenting on the weather._

_"I think I'm finally gettin' to understand."_

_And then, he'd fell._

________

From what she could read in articles-and so many headlines were blaring out the omission of the exploding factory-no one knew exactly how the

explosions started. No one could approach within meters of the place until some of the more extravagant fireworks died down. Kanone had simply

been found-badly hurt-but the press wouldn't disclose just how badly-or, if the damage had indeed been paralyzing.

He wasn't dead, however. There would have been an article saying that he had been announced dead disclosed in an obituary if he couldn't fight

anymore.

The hospital claimed that no further info could be brought...except to family members or friends.

Mary and Splinter were neither, but the woman would make Kanone look her in the face.

And, after that, well....Splinter would have to decide.

Mary sighed, and picked up her sketchbook-this time to doodle for a bit...and then lowered her pencil with a sigh.

Nope. Her mind was still buzzing, and the train was too shaky for her to try. She'd leave it for when she got back home.

When. When was a definitely good word. Much preferable to "if."

A hand tentatively found her shoulder-and the woman started slightly as she was yanked out of her reverie.

"Miss Mary?"

Hadn't that been what Kanone had called her-_Mistress Mary, Quite contrary_? Some insult. Mary turned slightly to meet Splinter's gaze-eyes

glowing softly from underneath the shroud of darkness in his hood.

"Are you alright?"

Mary flashed him a small smile, but said nothing. Splinter squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"My dear girl, do not worry. What will be done, will be done. _Ci sera sera. _However...."

The woman glanced up, puzzled at his now darkening expression. Splinter cleared his throat.

"It is most important that we go over....procedures."

Mary nodded.

"Quick and clean for the visit, right? If Kanone's too badly impaired to ever be a threat again, then we can just walk out."

The rat bowed his head, gloved hands tightly wound around his short staff.

"....indeed. Or something to that effect. However, I believe it best if we go over some...emergency protocol."

Mary tensed. She'd been dreading this.

Splinter cast her a small smile once again.

"Courage, young one. If at any time you'd prefer not to go-that is quite alright. You may wish to wait outside the hospital."

"What, and leave you without help?"

Splinter managed a crooked smile.

"...I see. You are a most interesting human, Miss Mary."

The woman blinked.

"How so?"

"You do not see it?"

Mary raised an eyebrow. Splinter managed a throaty chuckle.

"Well, we will discuss it in greater detail once the time comes. But that is not what we need to discuss right now. If this venture is to succeed, we

must _stay on hand._

First of all-you have the identification that will allow us to....?"

Mary nodded, and procured the documents from her purse. The rat nodded in approval.

"Excellent. I am to be your....er...grandfather when we enter. Your relationship to Kanone is sister-in-law....repulsive as you may find it, but well

enough to get through.

However, should I, at any point, be discovered-you must, I repeat, must not help me, nor acknowledge any information or relationship."

Mary's heart thudded to a quicker beat.

"What?!"

The rat merely calmly surveyed her as the train continued to hum to itself.

"You cannot jeopardize yourself, Miss Mary. The night has a thousand eyes....and claws. You might be in danger if you were to help me. And that,"

he reminded gently. "Goes for your family as well."

Ouch.

Mary bit her lip.

Score one for Splinter.

"And what of the chi-er...little guys? Your sons?"

Now it was the rat's turn to flinch.

Score one for Mary.

Still, he went on.

"If we manage to not get killed after we pass the main office and elevator, seeing as how he's on the second floor, now...."

The rat was a regular comedian.

"We should manage to get through the halls, unnoticed-if we're sharp enough. Then, we find Mr. Hilbert's room...."

Here, he paused.

"...I should loathe to put you in danger, my friend....but there is nothing the staff can do to you if Kanone merely gets angry. If he, however,

atempts to hurt you....I must ask you to back down and _run away as fast as you can._

For, if he makes the attempt, Hilbert will die. And you must pretend not to know me or Kanone-and simply try to get out. They will see you are not

the criminal-and I will have to vacate the building on my o-"

Mary went extraordinarily cold.

"Master Splinter....you....you can't do that."

Her fists were beginning to tighten, and her eyes widen.

"You don't understand! You can't do it-don't you get it? You'll be categorized _as a murderer!_"

The rat's eyes flickered slightly, but they never left the woman's as, once again, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace, Mary-san. Regarding the circumstances of my capture-they will not matter much. The only conclusive thesis that can be written up is,

were I kidnapped and found to be an assassin, well.....my end would simply come all the more quicker. It indeed, would come-regardless of

numberless days of experimentation. I will simply take care that I am not caught regardless....nor shall anyone see my profile. You and your

family will be guiltless-and you, an innocent bystander. You need not fret."

"But...can't you not just...even if..."

The rat sighed, and smiled somewhat sadly.

"Ah...Mary-san. Were it only that simple."

The woman froze, giving the rat a desperate, now somewhat confused look. Gloved hands on his staff, the rat turned his cloaked head

towards her-with some difficulty.

"Hilbert may be injured to the point that mortal combat would be useless. I am not so dishonorable that I would sneak in the shadows to

_settle_ Kanone-there is no honor in such a filthy crevice of deceit.

However......the lines of good and evil are intertwined with that of right and wrong in this crossroad-should Hilbert still prove to be a threat."

Splinter turned to look out of the dark window-shapeless shadows whipping past.

"There is good....which is right. And there is error-that walks upon the lines of evil. But an error can be made for good, should it prove harmless

enough. It's merely a folley...and, a mistake, even if you did take time to listen. Misinterpretation happens alarmingly often.

If I were to kill Hilbert...some may argue that I am indeed getting justice for my kin and friends. I am also preventing such an attack to occur

ever again."

The finality in his tone made Mary want to shudder just a little. Splinter went on.

"Perhaps...while people may say it is right-it would still be wrong of me to kill him. While I am justified, murder is...evil, regardless of why or how

it is done. It may stand as a _necessary_ evil, but denying someone the right to live...."

He trailed off into silence for a moment or two, then spoke again.

"Do not ask me to wait for Kanone to strike once more, Mrs. Mikell. What I will do to my kin safe....is a ground that I should not enjoy crossing, but

will do it...quickly."

The train was beginning to slow down. Splinter sighed, and, withs ome difficulty, stood up.

"Here's our stop. Come, Miss Mary-we are to be off."

* * *

Whew. Please be well, everyone. ^^ The next chapter involves....things, so hold onto your hats.


	30. Chapter 30

Motherly Affection

The Graveyard of The Fireflies: Donatello's Lullaby

~*~*~*~

* * *

Hallo, everyone. Forgive me for not writing sooner….I had a bad case of uncertainly over these particular segments-the Penultimate ones, Anyhoo.

Today….was not a good day. I'm still hurting a bit, dear chaps.

Gomen Nasai for the ranting! Acccckk! Must finish! Must finish this! Sorry, sorry! :D

There were originally going to be two chapters left, but I had to extend it slightly for Donny's chapter.

I think you'll like this quote very much. It's Emily Dickinson-and a very lovely piece at that.

* * *

Quote:

_I'll tell you how the sun rose,--  
A ribbon at a time.  
The steeples swam in amethyst,  
The news like squirrels ran.  
The hills untied their bonnets,  
The bobolinks begun.  
Then I said softly to myself,  
"That must have been the sun!"_

_But how he set, I know not.  
There seemed a purple stile  
Which little yellow boys and girls  
Were climbing all the while  
Till when they reached the other side,  
A dominie in gray  
Put gently up the evening bars,  
And led the flock away.

* * *

_

~*~

It was late.

The early winter darkness was steadily sweeping over New York City as, in response, the city's golden fire storm of light in Times

Square exploded into a hue of luminous colour.

Regardless, deep below the many layers of granite and cement, it was....dark. Only a few lights flashed halfheartedly in the sewer systems, like

those of displaced fireflies.

And, besides the perpetual _dripping_ that came from the pipes still not quite frozen were reverberating in the empty halls beside the Hamato

habitat into puddles-

It was very, very quiet.

All this was more then evident to the little turtle who sat, hunched up in a small ball next to the dying embers amongst still flickering and snapping

sparks in the deathly silence.

~*~*~

There are "day" people and "night" people. Don wasn't much of a night person-though his best fantasies and schemes did have a habit of

sometimes flickering throughout his mind in something so distorted as a dream.

But that was why day was much more preferable to the little chibi. Day was made for _doing_, and for _living_....

...and the _acting_ upon these things.

In his opinion, he never really slept at all. Mainly, it was just a matter of lying about in bed till dawn, and then getting up once again.

Huh. The dawn always did come fairly fast, for whatever reason....

But not tonight.

~*~

Donatello felt the same way about Springtime as he did of Winter. He looked forward to when the gloom in these halls and the constant shudders

that had your teeth chattering against one another would dissipate-if only somewhat, till it warmed up a bit more "upstairs." The sewers were

always somewhat cooler underground.

Outside, he couldn't really imagine what it got to be like in the fresh greenery of things

At least, it seemed that way in the books that Mary-chan had allowed the delighted chibi to borrow. It was a lovely change for Don to have-

perhaps a bit more variety in his choosing. Not too many books made their way to the sewers unharmed-the canal waters simply had their pages

transfigured into a hopeless, sodden mess. There was only the occasional survivor.

But while in the sewers you came across treasures in perfect condition, hopelessly destroyed, somewhat damaged, and fairly new, you learned a

certain thing or two under the constant cover of darkness:

You treasured what you did obtain, in this lifetime.

The book that Splinter had managed to recover-_Secrets of the Renaissance Art_-so many years ago, was proof enough. Don glanced at the

woebegone book from a nearby shelf, a small smile on his face.

Father had to have that book's faded contents by exact _memory_, by now. Many an evening had passed when Donny had passed the rat deep in

thought, still carefully flickering past a dried page to look at some marvel like the Sistine chapel.

________

Halfheartedly, Don flicked through an unusual book on...universal roles. Okasan had highly recommended it, though it was, perhaps-a bit difficult to

comprehend.

Don shivered slightly, and drew his quilt more tightly around himself.

He wished already heavy eyelids would close, so it would be morning. It only seemed to take a minute or two for the magic to work.

Okasan said that morning came when it did-and always all too soon. Don vaguely pondered that for a minute or two.

He didn't have work or school-unless training and scrounging came into the picture. Then yes-of a matter of sorts, he did work.

Don started ever so slightly as Ken lightly snored on the nearby easy chair-fallen asleep over the perusal of a novel, and then smiled before

awkwardly climbing off the couch, inching towards the armchair where the man was still lightly dozing, and unceremoniously tossed a quilt on top

of him with a small giggle before inching his way back to the somewhat squashy couch, struggling slightly to get a proper foothold.

~*~

Time inched by…

Then began to drag on in the perpetual silence-interrupted only by Ken's soft breathing, the occasional nudge from a sleeping Arek-who had fallen

asleep on the couch opposite Donny after watching a bizarre show on the telly about odd, pudgy figures who ate quite a bit of pizza and spoke

retro.

_Tick, tick._

_Tick, tick._

_Tick, tick, tick…_

The clock continued to morosely continue its ticking chime, never losing beat for more then a fraction of a second.

Didn't it know any other songs…?

Don glanced back at Arek's little figure tucked under a blue quilt, then at Ken, then at Jessi-who had fallen asleep on the overstuffed armchair near

the entrance to the room after writing in her diary. Don vaguely pondered what people wrote in these said…diaries…but okasan said that a journal

(was that the same thing as a diary?) was somewhat…different then a computer.

Hack into one-particularly one of those belonging to a girl-and you might end up breathing through a tube.

The thought was yet another funny one. Don didn't think he knew too much of girls-excepting Jessi-oniichan and Okasan.

But were Fathers and Okasans boys and girls like everyone else? Interesting.

Don wriggled on the couch and sighed again, feeling anxious.

There really was no reason for him to feel so. Actually, now that he thought about it, he felt rather silly.

They were home. Master Splinter was fine. Okasan was fine. Arek-niichan was fine. Jessi-oniichan was fine. And, to the best of his knowledge, Ken

wasn't fighting off maniacs with a crowbar.

He shuddered at that last thought.

Don had "woken" (He was still stubborn about that particular concept) just twenty or so minutes ago, staring at the old, cracked, plaster ceiling

alone in the dark.

It is very difficult to feel too lonely, when three other souls in the room are peacefully sleeping-and filling the room with gentle breathing. Normally,

after waking up in a cold shiver in the dead of night, it was easy to take deep breaths and lie back for perhaps a minute or so.

The quietude of the night did not seem to be disturbed. Not much, anyway. Only a whopper of a nightmare-where hundreds and hundreds of eyes

peered out at you in the most unexpected of places was worth panicking over-

If Donny had any hair, it'd be standing on the back of his neck right about now.

He bit his lip.

It was rare that he should want to run off to Splinter's room-after all, the rat only got so much peace, and he treasured each moment of it. It

hardly seemed nice to run to him.

But occasionally, nights like tonight had simply been too much-and Don, listening to his brothers' untroubled breathing (It sounded like Mikey had

crept in beside Leo) did not feel safe, or assured.

Just hollow.

And kind of lonely, in the dark.

~*~*~

_The dream had been most disturbing. Don had been back at the factory….only, this time, it hadn't been ablaze._

_Yet._

_It was dark. Very dark. Don had stumbled about blindly for a minute or so, shouting out names at random._

_And each time, the only reply he ever heard was the now high pitched, panicked echo of his own voice reverberating into space._

_No answer._

_Seeing as he could feel nothing but cold, stone floor underneath his feet, Don had begun to run._

* * *

_He'd scurried, breathing uneasy, desperate for a small dimness, or glimmer of light._

_There had to be a door around here, somewhere....!_

_Don increased pace, desperately reaching out in the empty space for a wall to grab onto._

_Anything._

_And then, his foot had met empty space._

_~*~*~_

_After a few pebbles had been knocked into the deep, yawning pit of darkness_,_ Don desperately scrabbled back to safe, solid ground....and frightfully_

_peered down below the cavern he'd very nearly fallen into._

_Darkness._

_Hungry, yawning-deeper then a crevice-darkness-had taken the place by siege. The turtle swallowed slightly, feeling sick._

_He could not see the bottom._

_And, to be quite honest, he liked it that way._

_~*~*~_

_A muffled grunt. Don's head shot up at the slight sound, heart hammering._

_"Hello?"_

_Nothing, save for the constant "Hello" echoings from unknown walls._

_Then, another grunt. Don whipped his head around._

_And, at the wide mouth of the enormous trench, Kanone's golden eyes blazed cold flame at the astonished...and now terrified turtle._

_He was clasping the dark sides of the abyss, desperate to gain a foothold._

_And failing as he continued to slide ever deeper, ever faster._

~*~*~

**_"Well, now. I was wondering when you'd make it. Really, I must admire that loyal spark you and your family share. Really rather cute, _**

**_actually."_**

That was Kanone's voice...but the man was glaring daggers at him. He wasn't SAYING anything!

Again, the voice began to chime:

_"**Welcome, friends. I was wondering what was taking you all so long. It's really very rude of you, you know-to keep your host waiting."**_

_A cold thrill stole itself over Don's spine. The turtle shuddered._

**_"Disappointed? I hardly blame you. But be of good cheer. It's only your retribution."_**

_Don shivered again, in spite of himself, as, to his astonishment, his own voice began to echo in from the shadows._

_"Retribution? For what?"_

**_"My dear Donatello, is it not obvious? You four were born._**

**_That is your sin._**

**_And it is an unpardonable one, at that."_**

_~*~_

_Kanone narrowed his eyes at Donny as the turtle frantically scrambled to the pit's cliff, and seized the man's hand._

_He grunted, the sheer weight of Kanone beginning to drag at him ever so slightly._

_He was so heavy-!_

~*~

_Kanone looked irritated-and faintly bored at the chibi's struggles._

_"Do you never cease to be an annoyance, little one?"_

_Don shot him a dark look, but said nothing as he continued to attempt to yank the man back up. Kanone raised an eyebrow._

_"Oh ho! What's this?"_

_He narrowed his eyes as he began to slid_e _towards the crevice__._

_A ragged breath of desperation and frustration tore from the turtle.  
_

_"K-Kanone!"_

_The man glared at him, yellow orbs frigid and filled with dank distaste._

_"Are you actually trying to save me….?"_

_Silence. Then, the man began to laugh, voice dripping with the utmost sarcasm and regal disdain as, much to Don's dismay, his little hands continued to_

_lose hold-!_

_Kanone grunted once again.  
_

_"You don't….have the capacity to save yourself, let alone anyone else!" he spat, eyes flashing once again._

**"So stop acting like a little saint, you thrice accursed, filthy little brat-and do it! Or are you just too cowardly to act upon letting me die?"  
**

_His voice was now a dry rasp as Don continued to fruitlessly tug, face broken into a cold sweat.  
_

_"What ARE you?!" Don demanded, his hand beginning to slide ever so slightly._

_"Death?!"_

_Kanone gave him a thoughtful look, though somewhat skeptic.  
_

_"Do you not know anything? Has the walking rodent taught you nothing, you stupid little boy?"_

_The man gave him an exceptionally loathing glance._

_"Disgusting little berks like you...and your fellow spawn....were born with bloody hands. Wonder why you can't hold onto me?"_

_The words automatically had the little turtle glance down..._

_And shriek._

_~*~*~_

_His hands were wet. Kanone's red stained fingertips had rubbed on his own. _

_"You are death, young one."_

~*~*~*~

Don stared at him, transfixed by horror, as Kanone began to laugh.

"Even if I fall and my divine mission fails, you are still and forever will be rot to this world. You have nothing to offer-for no one shall take."

He pondered for a minute or two.

"Well...actually…perhaps you do have something to offer, dear heart."

Kanone leaned forwards ever so slightly towards a petrified Donatello, a slight smirk on his lips.

_"Never fear, young one._

_I will make it **all** stop."_

_And, with that, Kanone slipped from Don's quivering grasp.  
_

~*~*~*~

Needless to say, Don had had better dreams then this one.

He had run to Splinter's dojo-if only for a gentle word and a warm arm-but, much to Don's dismay, the paper doors would not budge, for some

reason.

And the light had gone out.

Okay-so Master Splinter wasn't awake. Time to try Okasan.

Don felt more then a little guilty sprinting to her door-after all, Splinter had warned them not to overly disturb the Mikell clan, particularly at

night-but Okasan's door was shut too, and, after peeking in.....

Much to his surprise, Okasan's bed was still neatly made.

Where was she?

~*~

Kanone was…evil. He was more then certain of that.

But his words stung. And they had hurt quite a bit.

Did that mean they had some truth to them….?

Don pressed his face to the couch cushion and bit his lip to prevent himself from making a sound.

….hopefully not. Kanone was just a crackpot. Well, had been, anyway.

Splinter himself had told the anxious turtles that Kanone was not a matter that needed concern anymore.

And Splinter didn't lie. He never did.

He'd looked kinda funny when he'd said that, but Don assumed he was still merely a bit shaken up, was all. He couldn't blame him.

It was getting late. Don wriggled in discomfort, rocking back and forth.

Where was Splinter? At this point, Don was not at all sure if he were sleeping.

Perhaps he was with Okasan? Should he wake the others and tell them? It would be easy enough to leave the lair if Ken didn't know where the

two went, either.

And then….

Don inwardly sighed.

And then what? _Get to square one-when we found Okasan's house._

Maybe it was nothing. Maybe the two had merely decided to go on a walk to clear their heads. Curious and intrepid Don was, he was more then

willing to allow it to settle-if only just this once.

A yawn vacating him, the little turtle hopped down from the couch, and began to drag his feet towards the bedroom door, quilt trailing lightly

behind him from his limp hand.

Hopefully, wherever they were, they'd return soon.

As Don entered the old, slightly dingy room, he paused, peering at his own empty bed for a minute or two.

Then, he lightly shrugged, and trailed over to Leo's bed, where Mikey was snoring lightly, and Leo had curled into a slight ball.

It'd be a bit crowded, but he supposed he wouldn't mind too much.

Don slid under the comforters with a slight sigh, closed his eyes, turned….

….and thought no more.

~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~

Part Two:

Dusk and Dawn's Epitaph

Hallo, folks. ^^ I thought I owed you this one….seriously. It's been a long time.

Anyhoo, I hope you like it.

Please, take care, everyone.

~*~*~*~

Quote:

_S__AFE in their alabaster chambers, Untouched by morning and untouched by __noon__, Sleep the meek members of the resurrection, Rafter of satin, and roof of stone. Light laughs the breeze in her castle of sunshine;__ 5__ Babbles the bee in a stolid ear; Pipe the sweet birds in ignorant cadence,— Ah, what sagacity perished here! Grand go the years in the crescent above them; Worlds scoop their arcs, and firmaments row,__ 10__ Diadems drop and Doges surrender, Soundless as dots on a disk of snow._

_~*~_

Before the train had officially stopped, Splinter had turned to Mary with a troubled look in his dark eyes.

"Miss Mary…?"

The woman had looked up from faintly pondering the outside landscape.

"Mmmm?"

Splinter turned to redirect his gaze at his grey hands-still tightly clasped around the dark wood of his staff.

"There are, perhaps….a few things you should take into consideration about Kanone. Before you rush in."

Mary inwardly sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingertips.

_Giant, mutated rats. Typical. Or at least of this bloke.  
_

"Splinter….you'd be in greater danger walking into a crowded place-disguise or no disguise-in a public place then confronting an injured man.

We've been over this, already."

The rat managed a light frown.

"You did read through the information you and Ken managed to hack from the archives, correct…?"

Mary winced. Splinter took that as an affirmative.

Of course.

How could she have forgotten?

Splinter sighed, somewhat wearily as he peered out at the dark skyline visible from the chilly glass.

"I have done…combat with Kanone before. And he is hardly to be trifled with."

That wasn't difficult to believe. From what Ken had managed to obtain before the security codes of the system archives had detected an intruder

and nearly blew up the laptop-Hilbert had been a nutjob before she'd even met the guy.

That wasn't too difficult to believe, either.

Splinter had been somewhat reluctant to speak of the time Kanone had first made his appearance....with a cat plush very similar to the one he'd

left the Mikells with the tots.

But Mary had gathered enough.

Her fists tightened ever so slightly at the thought of the young man.

Bombs.

He'd placed EXPLOSIVES around a child's neck….!

What she wouldn't give to get her hands on him and-

And....

Splinter patted her on the arm.

"Careful, dear. You're going to break your pencil."

~*~

Splinter took a deep breath.

"Kanone...is rather complex, as a person. I do not say he isn't a madman," he added, catching Mary's expression. "For I am the last you'd hear

such statements from, I assure you.

There is....somewhat of a reason he did not kill you, Miss Mary. Though I must admit, your attack-as well as your presence-certainly threw him off

guard, there are...tokens of his multileveled and segmented mind that claim to be more pure and tenacious then others. And they will uphold that

claim, till they sense their body's at an end.

As you...might have guessed...Kanone was well known in the ranks of..." He paused, inwardly managed a twitch of the corners of his mouth, and

went on.

"...a..rather dark criminal organization. Hilbert made his living upon the death of others....and he took pride in it as a personal challenge and...

adrenaline rush.

After running away from home at a fairly young age, Kanone was discovered by a young Foot executive, who saw a slight spark in him, and

decided to take him to headquarters. The...master of the...establishment is always looking for more forces."

Now Mary was afraid Splinter was going to break his staff. Splinter closed his eyes, seemed to inhale and exhale slightly-then went on.

"He was told, quite plainly-that to receive a roof over his head would require that he give absolutely none but his one hundred percent....and then

some. He was taken to the...artillery room a few days after recovery from former injuries.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being tested in the weaponry and finesse he used. Much to their surprise, he picked not only the most suitable one

for the target zones, but also obtained the most critical aims done during target practice...as an amateur.

If he were to shoot nineteen times and hit eighteen, he'd complain of wasting ammunition. Soon, he advanced to the front lines, where

the...others such as him are placed in mortal combat.

No one expected him to survive. Rarely anyone does in the front lines. The dark master cares little for his forces-for wherever there lies a dead

foot solider, there is another youth to convince and coerce that they have nothing to offer society...and that their talents are being extraordinarily

wasted where they presently stand: on the outbrink of humanist. Kanone and his squadron were sent to rob a villa of its valuables, kill anyone

who stood in the way....and burn down the building's structure.

Kanone was the only one who came back that night-with plenty of treasure. His fellows had been slaughtered by the swat team-but Kanone was

...unusually gifted, in that regard...and escaped capture after badly wounding an officer.

Death means little to a foot solider, I assure you."

Something flickered in Splinter's eyes as he took in Mary's expression.

"....perhaps we ought not to talk of it, anymore?"

Mary closed her eyes, and sighed.

"....if I say yes, are you going to make me stay behind?"

The rat paused....

...then nodded gravely.

Mary managed a faint attempt at a smile, but it certainly didn't come out very much like one.

"...go on, Master Splinter."

_______________

"Kanone was given quite a few eyebrow raisings and a few murmurings of approval....as well as the Master's attention.

The boy was sent out on many a raid, and proved to be quite the efficient one. As he was moved through the ranks, he was one day assigned to

be one of the master's personal....battle royale personals."

Splinter's eyes flashed in disgust.

"The master took pleasure in...watching his servants take place in mortal combat while he sat afar. And Kanone learned how to slaughter. The

other servants ran from him-Kanone was given a rank as one of the top Elite.

But he was deducted after an...incident, and he was made to be the master's own assassin. Therefore, Hilbert traveled quite a bit around the

globe before coming home to New York.

He was given...some time off. And that was when he decided to hunt myself and my family."

Splinter's face darkened.

"I confronted him. We dueled. And this is where the aspects of Hilbert's bipolar personality puzzle me ever so slightly, Miss Mary.

Do not get me wrong-I do not wish for a minute that he would have laid even a finger on you-but he was no stranger to death. Why, then, could

he-one who makes death his life....reluctant to kill you?"

Mary shrugged.

She didn't know. But whatever that "flaw" was-or simply a single spark of humanity-she'd been certainly grateful for it.

Splinter tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Kanone is ambidextrous-and very fast, even abiding with his old injuries. His style is very unusual-a formulation of very, very old fashioned martial

arts with modernized attack training. It is normally effective-as one does not see this technique very often. It was created to distract an opponent

with slightly irregular moves...but still be effective enough to land quite a counterattack. I will give him that much."

The rat grumbled under his breath.

"...mmmm. And....there is the strangeness of the matter with you and Donatello. Had Ken-san not been able to help locate the exit to be kicked

down....well, there were enough explosives in that building to have you, I, my sons, and your husband-killed instantly."

He winced.

"Kanone knew this....and yet still threw you two out of the way. Why, I cannot guess, given his actions prior. Either Hilbert is insane, or

repondering certain matters-but he is dangerous, either way. Be cautious."

Mary felt a lump rise to her throat.

But, she said nothing as the train slowed to a stop at last.

~*~*~

Absentmindedly humming the same song about the fruitcake that Arek had been singing weeks earlier, Mary crossed down the steps after wishing

the sleepy guard a good night. Splinter just nodded, hood and veil directed quite low over his features.

She mentally wished the train could have perhaps taken just a bit longer to arrive at their destination. Her feet felt like lead as she wearily

made her way up the subway steps, Splinter beginning to limp beside Mary as he fell into step.

Managing a faint smile and a sigh, the two made their way up from the subway steps, people bustling about them-and, much to the woman's

relief, completely ignoring them, anxious as they were to get out of the chill-and, after consulting the small list of directions Ken had scrawled out

on a small piece of paper that was in her pocket, she and the rat made their way down a small alley, seeing as the rat was eager to avoid

mingling in large crowds, be or be without his disguise.

Master Splinter's footsteps were cautious, and light upon the old, cracked gravel as he silently made his way ever so casually just a few footsteps

behind Mary, dark eyes scanning the area distrustfully. Mary knew why-and was silently happy for it.

When it came to a mugger against the rat, always bet on the rat. Still, it was sad to see that the turtles', er...."Sei-Sei" had to excercise such

extreme caution on something such as a _city street._

_But that was the place it had to be exercised most.  
_

She supposed that unwillingness to take risks was one of the main reasons Splinter and his family had stayed alive for so long. Still, it would be

nice if the poor guy could drop his guard-if only for a little while-at home.

Sometimes, having tea and chatting with the rat-for a few brief seconds, Mary thought she saw it. The rat's hands were always busy while they

conversed-he was usually watering a few plants, stitching, sewing, pouring tea-but they would, once in while, remain folded within one another.

It was also in the way he would occasionally smile calmly-and nonchalantly. How a world weary, time old ninja pull that off, she wasn't quite sure.

Flashing the rat a small smile from behind her, she hurried ahead.

~*~*~

If Kanone was as badly as hurt as they believed, then-regardless of training-there wasn't much to worry about, right?

....right?

Hopefully, Splinter was just being careful...and, in the end, there needn't be a reason for it.

The hope of that thought put a briskness in Mary's step.

Splinter could ask her that question he'd promised to put to her once this insanity ended. That was a start.

Seeing her children and the chibis-another enormous bonus.

Seeing Ken and going to bed-being able to forget this whole ordeal with Kanone-if only for an hour or two....

But she doubted she would very much be liable to forget-quite possibly ever-when she awoke.

Was it better that way?

The two hurried on.

~*~*~*~*~


	31. Chapter 31

Motherly Affection

Discarded Fallen Stars

Kanoneの死ぬレクイエム

* * *

Accckk! I'm so, so sorry for taking so long to update, everyone….yet again!

Bonjour, my friends. Whew. I got quite a few tests comin' up tomorrow, so I need to utilize this time as best as I can. After I come back from Sylvan's tonight, I think I can wrangle just enough time to finish this at last….

^^ I'm working on three one shots, as well as an eighties teenage mutant ninja turtle tots exploit. If you remember-or have seen the special, Turtles Forever-the eighties version is pretty laidback, with a kind of silly Shredder. Therefore, in The Wars of The Chibi, Master Splinter/Yoshi (He's technically BOTH in this version) sends his sons to irritate the daylights outta The Shredder, old school style! :D

Please, take care, everyone.

_Quote:_

_"We need to find God, and he cannot be found in noise and restlessness. God is the friend of silence. See how nature - trees, flowers, grass- grows in silence; see the stars, the moon and the sun, how they move in silence... We need silence to be able to touch souls."_

_~Mother Teresa_

_(~*~)_

**(By the way, someone taught me how to make a little kitty. ^^ It's Klunk!)**

**／l、  
（ﾟ､｡７  
l、ヽ  
じしf,)ノ**

Splinter's words reverberated slightly in the woman's head:

_"Do not get me wrong-I do not wish for a minute that he would have laid even a finger on you-but he was no stranger to death. Why, then, could he-one who makes death his life....reluctant to kill you?"_

Well, whatever the reason, Mary was not at all sure why herself, but she was already quite certain that she was glad of it.

You kind of learn to tend to appreciate the little things in life-such as the small chinks that keep a deranged assassin from digging your grave.

Mary was going to have to put that on top ten.

~*~*~

Still, as the two silently made their way across the street, Splinter readily gazing at his own interlocked fingers around his staff as the soft, emerald lights switched to that of a sharp crimson, and cars were forced to steadily bring themselves to a stop at the intersection, Mary could only swallow past the lump that was rising to her throat.

Whatever that chink was, she could only hope it would still fall into place if Kanone was in any shape to actually try to combat Splinter.

Or herself. She'd landed a decent smack on Kanone Hilbert's face….which, odd as it sounded, felt remarkably satisfying-but that, in all fairness, HAD been coupled with the element of surprise.

Hilbert had obviously not expected to see Mary Mikell that night, and, ready for bloodshed as he had been, he couldn't really bring himself to deal a blow that could have crippled her….

….or remarkably worse.

Glancing up at Saint Margaret Mercy hospital, which was looming in the distance-Mary closed her eyes.

And she and the rat began to make their way up the hospital's front drive.

~*~*~

_Kkhhhhh._

The lighter was quietly lowered after the small flame had been sparked to life by a simple rubbing of the thumb.

Within seconds, the light died almost instantly as the pale finger withdrew from the little device, which was soon withdrawn into the man's who currently carried it waistcoat pocket.

He took a slight puff from the noxious smelling, white appendage currently resting fingertips, then lowered it after a short pause, bullion eyes glinting the dim lighting the nurse had flicked on before leaving the room.

It would most likely be quite obvious from the stench remaining in the room that he had been smoking.

He shrugged it off carelessly, feeling rather bored as his eyes listlessly peered down the front walk.

Kanone started slightly at the figures.

_…..ah._

A slight smirk curved his lips as he lowered his cigar, though there was nothing in the slight smile but a minorly cynical, slightly smug besiege.

Ah, indeed.

(~*~)

The hospital was full of quiet, patient chimes at this time of night. The younger patients were readily being tucked into bed by attentive nurses, and the sounds of sleepy goodnight wishes from visiting guardian to child could be heard.

Kanone took another small puff from the cigar, giving it a disdainful glance before carelessly flicking the smoking adjunct into the nearby trash can, not much giving regard on whether or not the bits of paper that had been wedged in would catch flame.

He cast a glance at the hospital doorway.

This was when visiting hours began to discern away into hushed introspection, for a great deal of the residents settled for the evening.

Pardoning those who settled for the final time in this accursed place. It felt like being trapped in an institution.

Hilbert shuddered.

He loathed hideous places like hospitals. It suggested weakness. And, despite what the woman claimed, the man was nothing of the same sort.

_Weak. _How dare she say such a thing.

Kanone vaguely pondered about Mikell, a slight frown coloring his features.

Despite her less then….welcome entrance, and the fact that he had been quite ready to leave her and the others to become flambé, the fact that she had miraculously made her way out….

….well….

It had no longer had been…acceptable, to watch the woman die.

She had entered the game…and won, fair and square. Somehow, he still resented the chibi for cheating with a ballastically unfair advantage of three offending parties coming into intervene on their behalf,

He mentally cursed himself in distaste as he recalled the woman clasping the purple bandanna clad turtle….Donatello.

Blast.

He felt like kicking something as he swore a hot oath under his breath.

***&m%! **

Why, oh why-had he had to "save" the little Einstein brat?

He had been trying to rescue the little ones all along. Why would no one see that? Why would Mary's husband, what's-his-name, Ken- think him to be little more than a criminal?

Why did Mary feel compelled to stop his act of kindness, and why did she shoot him that positively searing glare?

And why did the rodent look ready to tear him to pieces, instead of thanking Hilbert on bended knee, and petioning for his death, likewise?

Why did those two-the woman and the rat-find him to be a monster? It wasn't as if he'd locked bombs around _human_ childrens' necks-children who were actually sated as acceptable on this rotten core of ash and water people called home.

So why did Splinter fight him like he had? Kanone managed a glare at the two figures still making their way towards the main building.

He-the filthy little rodent-was the true monster. He had to be. Allowing the little ones to live when, inevitably, they'd end up curled up in a small ball in the corner of a cage of some dark, dank, ahborhsive hall of torment with blades readily caressing their flesh daily until their remains were thrown into a river-was a sin.

And the rat should die for protecting the little urchin. The woman, well….harboring them was a mistake, on her part. Had she only known what he knew, surely, she would sympathize with him.

…..she would, wouldn't she? That look of disgust and…pity wasn't for him, was it?

……was it?

The man growled, and switched his wandering thoughts to a new topic.

The young turtles were still innocent.

And that hurt the man more then anything else.

For surely, that innocence would invariably be corrupted in their undoubtedly short lifespans. For even if they escaped being captured and dragged off to be locked into small units, they would have to believe that practically any human who would meet them would answer their greeting with a rifle shot.

That, or they'd slowly die of starvation or disease underneath the city streets. Better to kill them like he would kill anyone else he was foolish enough to pity for.

A twinge of jealously perked at Kanone's core as he recalled the young turtle clad in blue's expression when the young leader had confronted the man in the factory.

_"Anyone can die. Why not try living? And, if you hate living so much....why do you feel you still have to hang around? What are you waiting for?"_

~*~

What Leo had wanted to know was why the man had been suffering.

And why he could not find any folly in death, but so very many in this awful existence.

Kanone's gaze flickered.

Such a bold query from so pure a little heart.

At the thought, hatred boiled up in the man's stomach as he slowly withdrew his wheelchair from the window with a slight hiss.

How dare he.

**How dare he….?**

Kanone's bandaged fist met the windowpane.

~*~*~

Birds fluttered away from a nearby treetop as the man slowly withdrew his fist from the now reasonably cracked glass, expression hardened into a dark grimace.

How dare the child…turtle….thing…..freak remain pure while he, when he was hardly the child's age, had transfigured into a killer?

The thought sent shame-hot, flickering, shame throughout his body-and the man lowered his gleaming eyes.

…the one death he had caused that he regretted every miserable millisecond of his pathetic lifeline.

Alexander had been spared that day-even after Hilbert had pushed the wretched boy over a Cliffside.

But someone else had died later, as a result…..

He let out a pained groan as he buried his face in his hand, now feeling quite sick to his stomach.

Gold eyes dilated in revulsion .

He despised the little lowlifes.

He despised them because he, Kanone Hilbert, had been driven to a disgusting feet that evening he'd first came upon the life he'd been investi

He shook his head roughly, scowling as the sheik of injuries still dotting his flesh continued to throb in synch with his still vibrating pulse.

Him. The concept was laughable.

And that had been the ugly displacement he had been attempting to avoid for the epitome of his youth.

Kanone's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to face the window once again a young man began to wheel a red haired woman out into the darkness of the evening, the said woman clasping a small, pink bundle in thin arms.

The young man raised an eyebrow.

And expressed his sentiments in a single word that came to mind:

**_…bah._**

~*~

Secondary quote:

_"If, as they say, some dust thrown in my eyes  
Will keep my talk from getting overwise,  
I'm not the one for putting off the proof.  
Let it be overwhelming, off a roof  
And round a corner, blizzard snow for dust,  
And blind me to a standstill if it must."_

* * *

Kanone cast another look at the nearby door before wheeling himself over to do it, and unsteadily pushing it shut after leaning on it ever so slightly.

Normally, he would have simply used his leg to do so in such a situation, but…

The assassin swallowed, and cast a dark glare at the sad, rubber limbs that had once been called limbs.

His legs had been destroyed-completely, utterly decimated- as a result from the escaped firework.

Hilbert would never walk again, even on crutches.

Still, even a cripple, he would have his revenge. He knew all along that the rat would seek vengeance…or, at the very least, certification for his young charges' safety once he discovered that Kanone still lived…..

…and, once he did, well…

Kanone wheeled himself to the hospital mattress of his dark room, awkwardly leaning forwards to reach underneath the thin folds of sheets.

….and, with a slight grunt, slowly pulled out a small, glossy, but timeworn violin case.

Even if it meant falling to the filthy rodent, at least he'd leave this world with the knowledge he was successful in leaving his stain on the rat's already filthy hands.

~*~

Mary rolled her eyes slightly as she attempted to pull away, resisting the urge to scowl as the rat tugged at her sleeve, uncertain frown still on his face.

Two feet away from the mechanical doors, and the rat decided to pull this on her once again. Go figure.

The woman stepped back slightly, managing a smile.

"Um...Master Splinter....we've been over this," she said tiredly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Let's just get it over with. I want to go back home."

The rat paused, exhaled, and pinched the bride of his nose with the tips of his clawed fingers.

Silence for a moment, except hospital patrons entering and exiting the foyer, casting curious looks at the two, but saying nothing.

"Very well, Mary-san....very well. Make no mistake, however."

The gray hands tightened around the staff still clenched in Master Splinter's opposite hand.

"He makes one wrong move...and he _dies._"

~*~*~

Mary exhaled slightly as she stepped into the building, face set as she uncertainly tugged her own hood over her head.

Best to avoid drawing any unwanted attention. If worst came to worst and SPLINTER was detected....

....maybe sneaking in through one of the third floor windows wouldn't be so bad, once you ignored the fact that

t would be hilarious if nothing came from this meeting.

But Mary wasn't in much of a mood to begin any yuks at this point in time.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, and taking a slight, brisk exhalation, she stepped forward, Splinter limping in her wake.

* * *

The lobby was well lit, with a variety of potted plants neatly customizing the otherwise plain reception chamber, where a few nurses were chatting amiably with one another, or to the consumers still in line.

Mary cast a glance around, then spotted an empty line marked with a large number 3. The clerk-a pretty woman in her late twenties-glanced up from behind the desk as she behind the desk was vaguely nodding, and writing out the terms of a prescription on a messy notepad while she spoke on the nearby telephone.

"Yes. That sounds about right-he won't be back until Thursday afternoon. He and his wife are vacationing in Arizona, at the moment, but Dr. Hopper should be more then happy to accommodate Miss Anna. In the meantime, tell her to continue drinking fluids-and I'll ask the pharmacist if he happens to have her variety of inhaler still in stock."

A pause.

"You're quite welcome-see you soon, Miss Jacobs."

With a sigh, the woman lowered her phone with a decisive clink, and gave a curious glance to the two figures now standing in front of her.

Well...one of them was, anyhoo. The taller figure stood at the desk-a young woman-and the other figure, somewhat shorter, was politely standing a short distance away, leaning on his short cane.

She blinked, then, smiled cordially,

"Good evening, folks. Anything I can help you with?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The nurse on night duty-Katie-raised an eyebrow as the cloaked figure simply nodded, keeping his head drooping downwards.

Mary had politely inquired about one of their newer patients-_Hilbert, Kanone, _and now, the young woman attempted to find the name on a nearby ward list, frowning slightly as she skimmed through a retinue of names.

She wondered why the two were both wearing black. The woman had a black hood that was starting to slide off, with black slacks and black shoes-and darn it if her gloves weren't dark, too....

Oh, dear. She hadn't realized it had been a somber occasion-but Mr. Hilbert HAD been pretty bad off last time she checked.

But then again, it wasn't with her professional option to inquire or pry.

Katie raised an eyebrow as she pointed out the name.

"Just take the elevator to the right, folks-and go up four floors. As soon as you get out, go the administration office, and...."

~*~

Mary thanked the woman for her assistance, saw that the nearby elevator was empty on her right, and she and the rat silently made a beeline for it, Mary's fingertip finding the green button as they arrived.

The doors slid open.

And the two wordlessly made their way inside, the doors sliding shut behind them with a decisive, and concluding, _click. _

With a shuddering sigh, heart still thudding beneath her ribs, Splinter's hand on her own, Mary faintly smiled, breathing sounding uneasy, even to herself.

* * *

The idiot rodent had actually agreed to Mary's coming here.

To meet a deranged criminal.

Kanone's eyes narrowed as a slight knock reverberated on the door.

_The bloody, bloody idiot. _

There was no way Splinter could reach that high. It was Miss Mary knocking. And, that was her footstep, he was sure of it.

A faint hiss escaped him as he set the anesthetic gun to fire.

He offered no second chances. The woman had best run while she still could.

The door silently slid open. Kanone lowered the violin case, eyes frosty.

He felt the need to kill.

* * *

Whew....don't worry, folks. Next chapter's kinda a roller coaster, but it does get better. Two chapters left...!

Also, Leo can't cook. Just thought I'd drop you that hint. And strawberries don't fill you up, unless you're dumb (Or hungry) enough to eat an entire bushel.


	32. Penultimate Part 1: Why the Sun Sets Red

Motherly Affection

Why The Sun Sets Red, Part 1

さようなら、Kanone Hilbert。 天恵と出発しなさい。

~*~*~

Whew! Sorry for taking so long, everyone....still trying to manage an update for each day this week. I've managed to do it four times.....so, right now, tis good. This chapter gets extraordarily murderous next segment....so I'm keeping it lighthearted while I still can. Right now, we're simply having a flashback scenario from present day. It gets ugly. But then better, dear readers. It always does.

I've found a bit more structure lately....and, while sometimes, I still get weary, I think I certainly make out alright, in this lifetime. :D

This project was a bit of a struggle for me, and lately, I've been afraid of doing this project-primarily because I was afraid I would seriously muck up. D: Luckily, my Checkmate one-shots for Danny Phantom have helped me readily establish a better writing style that suits me better, on a whole.

I promise, I'll keep trying. ^^ I'm establishing a sequel to _Motherly Affection _hopefully soon. First, before I publish anything new, (Pardoning a Valentine's one-shot with Rhoda-chan, (Rhoda J) Anna-chan, (SecondDaughter of Eve) Mary-oniichan (Mikell) and Harmony-chan (New to the Fanfiction community under the name JoyJabbaNoid. ^^ I hope you like it. Basically, we find out how people celebrate Valentines' Day in Japan-and Black Day in Korea. I already did a White Day fanfiction!)

I've decided just one update a day really isn't very demanding at all. With my new schedule, and, if I continue to earnestly make an effort, I just might see the As and Bs I need for this quarter while not sacrificing much of anything. ^^

Thank you all....for bearing with me, everyone. I know it can be a trying thing-*Huggles*-and, I thank you all for the many kindnesses you've shown me for this. Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Mary-oniichan. *Hugs.* I couldn't have done it without you.

*Sniffs.* Enough of this mushy stuff! Time to cut to the REAL mushy part-which is basically the whole of this entire chapter! Lol!

* * *

Quote:

"At evening when I go to bed  
I see the stars shine overhead;  
They are the little daisies white  
That dot the meadow of the Night.

And often while I'm dreaming so,  
Across the sky the Moon will go;  
It is a lady, sweet and fair,  
Who comes to gather daisies there.

For, when at morning I arise,  
There's not a star left in the skies;  
She's picked them all and dropped them down  
Into the meadows of the town."

~*~

Months later, when Mary found herself typing on the laptop, pondering her own tales, she had to faintly wonder if even hers and Hilbert's, at this point in time, would be a tad too ludicrous for even the most openminded publishing industry there was.

Pondering her own short story-_The Summer of The Wild Canaries_, for a moment or two before putting the Pulitzer Nominee novel down, the woman affectionately rubbed Bella's ears-the owner of said ears sleeping beside her on the couch for awhile, then cast a glance at the clock. She blinked, checked her own watch, and exhaled.

Man, time continued to fly past......it was already One. Huh.

Yawning briefly, not at all sure on what exactly she wanted to do-she had already gotten a fair deal of typing done that morning, and, to her satisfaction, had managed to round up a particularly elusive batch of scurrying plot bunnies. Heh.

Halfheartedly, Mary flicked on the telly, and pressed the nearby remote to turn on the DVD player.

Maybe she could watch _Ninja Tribunal_ or something.....she had just bought the DVDs from Amazon. At least she had gotten a good price for them. Smiling at the memory, Mary pressed play at the main menu, and settled back against the couch with a slight sigh, bringing her nearby iced tea to her lips from the coaster on the nearby table as she did so.

Today was a special day. Valentines.

Smiling softly, she glanced at an old, crooked vase with several red paper flowers clumsily glued to a stick on the nearby table, a few hearts painted on the clay of the small base. Awww.

Taking another sip of her tea, Mary cast a small glance down at the table again, noting a picture with rainbows and kanji scribbled all over it (Mikey had attempted to write a haiku, but it hadn't gone so well) a small charm bracelet made out of an assortment of odd beads with an unmatching pattern and a sequence of color-and a small, slightly cracked teacup with a small bloom in it. She had once commented on the little tea/flower pot in the Hamato home. Evidently, the little ones had heard her....

She managed a small smile.

The day before yesterday, Splinter had come to visit with his charges once again. It had been a delight to see the rat limp in as usual, with four little bright eyed chibis in his wake.

Whenever Splinter left a note-Ken would occasionally find one, much to his bafflement, in his uniform pocket (No telling HOW the rat had managed to one there) Splinter and his tagalong clan showed up, much to Arek and Jessi's delight.

As soon as the back door was opened, Bella and Nellie DID have a habit of jumping....before the rat turned his head and stared them down.

The act was mild, but even the two dogs-(who had grown fairly used to the Hamatos dropping in and out-) were usually humbled by the silent stare. Splinter was not much of a person who appreciated being jumped upon and readily slobbered on.

Mary figured he would have gotten used to it after a few years of tending the little ones, but....^^

* * *

As usual, Arek dragged Mikey up the stairs to begin some work of devilment, Don had syphoned off to the washing machine with a look in his eyes Mary did not like very much at all around her appliances, seeing as it usually meant Don was going to start asking for a screwdriver....

Raph had disappeared outside in the frost with Jessi some time ago. Mary bit back a giggle at the thought of the little tough guy-whose face had been as red as his trademark bandanna-upon gruffly presenting a delighted Jessi with a small Valentine with daisies scribbled over it.

Leo usually wandered off to find Ken and see what he was up to, or, went to find his brothers and see their doings. If all else failed, he would simply find one of the squashier seatings in the house after raiding Mary's bookshelf-a habit he was becoming excessive in.

Ken had taken a great liking to Donatello, and would often chat with the amiable fellow before leaving for work. Occasionally, Ken and Raph would also watch Football on the telly, a concept Mikey, Leo, nor Don could quite comprehend.

Everyone was in the sitting room, watching the telly. Or....at least, Ken and Raph had been. Leo had crawled into Mary's lap in the middle of Splinter and Mary's conversation, and had simply dozed off after awhile.

Mikey was in his trademark pajamas (Which looked quite slimming on him, he claimed) and, he and Arek had been doodling amiably on the floor while they chatted about an outlandish, eighties TV show they had taken quite the shine to. Mary didn't know too much about it yet-but it consisted of martial arts, inapt villains, and pizza.

Don was sitting in the armchair, looking perplexed as either Ken or Raph would clap and cheer whenever the Saints or the Colts made a goal.

"I don't understand,"he kept interjecting, passing a bewildered glance to the man to his brother.

"What are these guys DOING?"

Ken shrugged.

"Two teams-screaming fans. Goal posts. A brown ball. Body armor. People push each other down. The winner gets even more ridiculously overpaid then usual-along with a shiny silver trophy."

Raph had chuckled, and pressed his small, emerald fist to Ken's.

"Ain't it great?"

Splinter had only managed a faint smile before resuming his conversation with Mary. The little professor had only shaken his head dispairingly in response, while Mikey had shrugged, and resumed coloring with his 'brutha from anutha mutha,' as he deemed Arek.

"Makes sense to me."

~*~*~

The turtles had made small Valentines for the Mikells-who had become something of a second family to the chibis-if their own.

Mary exhaled softly, and drew back in her seat, watching a dark samurai slowly glide about the streets....

.....and set a taxi on fire.

Ah, yes.

Nothing was more relaxing then to watch an ancient baddie attempt to turn the Earth into a dark citadel infested with with snarling wretches from beyond the grave.

~*~*~

After awhile, Mary decided to watch a movie instead-blushing at one of the protagonists as she did so.

The guy in blue was just too incredible for simple words. She flushed, feeling heat build up in her face to a rosy blush.

And his brother wasn't too bad either....but she had a soft spot in her heart for the little bushido. It was just too cute.

The action began to spiral-and the woman watched, wide eyed, as a beast readily roared its challenge to the protagonists, easily knocking the heroes directly to the ground.

That was what they got for disobeying their master....

Still, Mary bit her lip as she watched two of the quad team get into an argument-and a pair of blades was readily shattered into pieces as one of them.....

_**.....as of one of them nearly.....!**_

~*~*~

Mary watched, enthralled, as the tough guy backed away, wild eyed....

...and ran away, sheer terror and horror-absolute and positive HORROR-was carved into the deepest mindset and faucet of his features.

And, then, while the De facto Leader had turned around-!

Mary started violently, her thoughts coming to an abrupt halt in midpace as an all too familiar, gray hand lay itself upon her shoulder.


	33. Penultimate Part 2: Why the Sun Sets Red

Motherly Affection

取得中心! それのためにchibiの最も小さいのにある!

Why the Sun Sets Red, part Two

~*~

*Goes red, shuffles feet, swallows, looks downcast.*

Ah....I....um....

*Blushes even more intensely.*

Forgive me for taking so long, my friends. As of late, I have been stumbling into heady complications. Still, it is of no excuse, and I must beg your pardon for it.

The conclusion (For now ;) comes next chapter. I hope to see you there. In the meantime, do take care.

And-Mary-ane-san? Thank you. For everything. That's all I can really say. *Hugs.*

As of late, I have been a bit out of step...am hoping my original style comes back soon. ^^

~*~*~

* * *

_Quote:_

_"A SOLEMN thing it was, I said, _

_A woman white to be,_

_And wear, if God should count me fit, _

_Her hallowed mystery. _

_A timid thing to drop a life._

_Into the purple well,_

_Too plummetless that it come back_

_Eternity until."_

_~*~*~_

It was as if an electric shock had literally resounded itself about Mary Mikell's body.

The startled woman let out a slight gasp before whipping her head around, her mind going blank for a fraction of a second as Splinter smiled benignly back at her, slowly withdrawing his clawed hand from her shoulder as he did so.

"Good afternoon to you, Miss Mary."

For a moment, the poor woman could only blink, then, feeling a large, bemused smile transfix her visage before staggering up from her seat, only blankly registering that Bella and Nellie hadn't resorted to starkly barking their heads off by this time. Normally, while Bella well tolerated the odd sight of the chibi roaming about the house-she was far too used to it to care very much, nowadays-the sight of the enormous rat was always something of a shock each time Splinter made one of his more...unprecendented visitations.

As for Nellie, well, Splinter had given the dog a simple order to lie down when she had at first, attempted to jump and scurry about the rat. Much to her amazement, the fireball of energy had actually obeyed, and, soon enough, had trotted downstairs to take a nap.

Grinning at the memory, Mary clasped Splinter's hand, a large smile now on her face.

"I...you...."

She faltered for a fraction of a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Splinter! It's wonderful to see you! I...certainly wasn't expecting you today," the woman faltered, her eyes quickly darting over to the nearby calendar. Had she or Ken forgotten to put up one of the Hamatos' visit days? It seemed seriously unlikely.

The rat slowly raised a hand, and managed a short bow.

"No, I do not believe you were, Miss Mary. Forgive me for intruding-I could hardly sit upon the doorstep for long, as a hood can hardly do so much...."

Splinter looked uncomfortable, and bowed once again.

"I ask for your forgiveness, Miss Mary. I did not mean to startle you-nor intrude. If you like, I will quickly-"

Now it was Mary's turn to raise her hands, hastily shaking both in the air, smile placated on her face.

"No, no-it's okay, Master S," Mary added quickly, not wanting to see the rat go away already. Not now! He'd already come such a long way, and it was rare she got to talk to him at all!

"I was just a bit startled, is all-no harm done, no harm done."

She glanced curiously about the rat's side-but no clamoring quartet of turtles rushing to give her a hug-or mercilessly poking one another. Ah. So Splinter had come alone. Must have left Leo in charge for a little bit, again.

Quickly, she gestured to the nearby sofa beside her, now feeling slightly flustered.

"Please...sit down for a bit," she coaxed, her mind drifting to the box of teabags that Ken had bought last week that was still in the pantry, and the kettle that Ken had left out after preparing a small mug of coffee that day.

"I'll make us some tea, if you would like..."

Splinter looked hesitant once again.

"Do not trouble yourself, Miss Mary. I have already given you trouble on my account."

Mary simply shrugged, still smiling.

"I was going to make some soon enough anyhow, Master Splinter," she said kindly, gesturing lightly towards the couch again. "No trouble at all."

The rat paused once again, murmured a few soft words of gratitude-and then slowly sank down upon the couch with a barely audible sigh before turning to Mary's position once more.

"If you should like, I will very gladly hel-"

Splinter startled, onyx orbs blinking in puzzlement. Mary had already gone.

And, from the faint sounds coming from the kitchen, had already bustled off to get a pair of mugs from the cupboard. Splinter blinked once again, and began to chuckle, a low baritone rising from deep within his throat.

_Never does waste a moment, dear girl_, he thought, before picking up a nearby Soap Opera Digest that Mary had bought on a whim, and began to thumb through it thoughtfully, before stopping on a passage.

_Ah, dear...So he DID break up with Donna.... _

Mary uncertainly tugged out a tray of biscuits, moving a blond strand across her face as she did so.

Huh boy. Just her and Splinter once again? That was rare. Normally, Ken or at least one of the kids-if Jessi were not in softball or Arek at the library-would be here as well. But Mary was on her own today, and so was Splinter. That was certainly something that hadn't happened for months on end, particularly after Kanone-

The woman shuddered vehemently, sighed, and reached for a pot holder as the nearby kettle began to whistle.

She didn't enjoy thinking about THAT particular subject. Whenever Ken discussed the man, it usually consisted of many inordinate words such as "Farking" or "Bumwark." Mary rarely discussed the matter of what had happened that night with Splinter-and he was as nearly as jumpy about as she was.

Mary exhaled softly before pouring generous amounts of the steaming water into both mugs, idly humming what was becoming known as Raph's lullaby under her breath. The turtle had made her swear never ever ever ever ever ever ever forever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER to tell her brothers that he repeatably asked her to sing on a regular basis. It was getting rather cute, actually....

_"While we wait for rescue  
With our eyes tightly shut  
Face to the ground, using our hands  
To cover the fatal cut...._

_Though the pain is an ocean  
Tossing us around, around, around  
You have calmed greater waters  
Higher mountains have come down.._.."

She continued to hum to herself as she glanced at the clock once again, faintly pondering when Ken would be home. It was Friday-so traffic was going to be murder out there. She sighed again before lowering the tea kettle's spout-idly remembering when Arek had begun to sing, _"I'm a little fruitcake, short and stout..."_

She giggled, then, after sifting through her box, at last selected two small packets of honey nut tea before allowing the two small packets to slowly sink into the hot, steamy water before pulling two spoons out of the drawer-and adjourned to the living room.

* * *

Splinter was still deeply pouring over the magazine, much to her amusement. Mary had never been much of a soap opera girl herself, but did note, for whatever reason, that the rat had taken a profound interest to them. Odd, but to each his own end.

He looked up from an article discussing the truth on how Victor was George's twin sister instead of brother, and bowed once again as Mary offered him a still steaming mug.

"Thank you, my dear. You are most hospitable."

A light blush rose to Mary's face, but she simply smiled before sinking down onto the couch once again after placing the tray of biscuits on the nearby table, then reached for the remote to pause the cartoon still in progress. Splinter raised an eyebrow as the character-a rabbit samurai-raced alongside his companion in the tatami halls.

"A rabbit....warrior?"

Mary could have laughed. A Ninja Turtle-that was okay. A Rat who knew ninjitsu-also okay.

A rabbit who had been trained in the raising of bushido. Now THAT was a head scratcher...

But the woman just stirred her the darkening contents of her tea before turning her face to Splinter's once again.

"How are the boys? Are they alright?"

Splinter smiled absentmindedly.

"Indeed they are. Though I believe THEY still believe me meditating, if Michelangelo forgot my parting words." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"He was racing about the lair with Raphael once again, and probably did not put much measure when I said that I was going....out, and would be back soon. If I had said that I was coming to visit here, they would have insisted on accompanying me." He sighed. "They do love you very much."

Mary smiled once again.

"....I'm very happy to hear that," she said quietly, before chancing a sip. She lowered her cup quickly. Better not chance it-it was still too hot.

"So, they're doing okay, overall?"

Amusement and exasperation danced in the rat's ink black eyes.

"Yes, yes. Though Michelangelo did decide to leave a bucket of flour on the top of the door the other day...." he said rather sourly, as Mary spluttered on another cautious sip, looking aghast.

"F-Flour?"

Splinter nodded.

"I believe he was going to play a trick on Leonardo....but, most fortunately for my son,_ I_ came in instead." The rat shook his head with a wrinkled nose.

"Donatello assumed I was a haunt of some sort....and it did take me hours to get the flour out of my robe and fur. I had Michelangelo clean up the mess-and perform two hundred and thirty flips." The rat simply grinned once again, eyes flickering shut.

"He was, needless to say, exhausted afterwards....but was as perky as ever by afternoon. I do not where the boy gets half his energy..."

Mary-who had been trying to bite back the smallest laugh at the thought of a grudging and indignant rat stumbling from a white cloud of dust, head coated in the fine, sandy powder-started, and took a munch from a biscuit.

"Ken always said that Mikey was battery powered," she joked lightly, watching another small smile flit across Splinter's face in response. She continued.

"He'd make a girl very happy one day."

Now it was Splinter's turn to splutter on his tea, casting Mary an incredulous glance, but said nothing. Mary smiled once again.

"Your sons...er...express the same sentiment," she said, before taking another sip of tea. "Actually, they all seem so intense against the probability of it ever happening, they insisted on each entering into a bet with me." Mary chuckled. "Er....five or something from each turtle if nothing like that...er..."EVER EVER EVER" happens," she added with a slight, amused grin. "Though despite it being..."Ever, ever, ever," they made a deadline of about fifteen years.

~*~*~

* * *

Fifteen years later, Mary was to receive $20 from four very disgruntled turtles, but that is another story-or series of stories-altogether, my dear reader.

* * *

Splinter merely exhaled, his eyes flickering from Mary's face in bewildered disbelief-but the rat was too polite to express his own incredubility. Instead, he fingered the warm little cup in his hands, and at last spoke once again.

"....you truly do see quite a bit of hope in this world, Miss Mary."

Mary's eyes flickered; the rat went on.

"It is...a most admirable trait. For wherever there is life, there is hope to be found. You....simply have been able to discern for yourself quite well where it is, Miss Mary."

The rat took another sip.

"I hardly now-and I firmly hold to ever at this point-believe in such a possibility happening for my children-" (And here, there was a small token of sadness interlaced in Splinter's words) "But fate is an indiscernable loom, interweaving and waving threads-cutting many, binding many all the more tightly as the stasis of our land is reshaped time and time again, as the word, "never" continues to aimlessly defy it without purpose."

He smiled lightly.

"Such is its nature. I have been proven wrong on many an occasion."

For a moment, the two sat in companiable silence, broken only by the birds still twittering about outside. At last, Mary spoke again.

"Do you hope that something...of the sort would happen to your sons?"

The rat gave her a strange look. He turned his gaze back to his mug-and said nothing, for a minute or so.

"I...wish for them to be happy, Miss Mary. Is that not what a parent-a true one, a universal one-wishes for their own little one?"

He exhaled softly.

"I hope...and want for many things, Miss Mary. Many of which I know to be impossible-for the dead will not tread the selfsame avenues that they did in life. Nor-disregarding whichever volley of fate comes to knock at our doorstep once again, I know that is highly unlikely that I will be able to give all of my sons...a fraction of what I should wish for them to be able to live, and to inhale-and to experience as any other youth that lives upon the surface might. Happiness is where you find it, Miss Mary-and what I _can_ give them while I am alive is my best, for do they not deserve as such? Are they entitled to what little legacy or future I can preserve them to-or live as they might, in who they are?"

Splinter seemed to think he had said too much-for he fell silent soon afterwards. Mary paused, then slowly reached to clasp his shoulder.

"....gomen nasai," she said softly. The rat simply shook his head.

"There is nothing to apologize for, my friend."

His tone sounded more lighthearted; cheerful even. Mary leaned her head up once again as Splinter traced about for a new topic to discuss.

"How is Mikell-san? And the children?"

~*~

Mary finished her short story with a small laugh, with Splinter smiling in appreciation.

"Most unusual. I believe such things are rarely easy to forget. Rather reminds me of the time Leonardo climbed too high up a series of sewer poles, and was left there, frozen stiff with fright until I came home later that evening...."

He shook his head. Mary sighed, and slowly clinked her small mug to Splinter's.

"Believe me-I hear you," she said with a slight shake of her head.

"D'you remember when Ken and I last took the little guys to church? Mikey told our Pastor that if Joseph's brothers were so jealous over his colorful coat, then they ought to take their own and tie-dye them all. Then, Raph asked what on Earth made Samson so powerful if the "hippie dude couldn't lift so much as a stinkin' pebble after having his hair cut" to his Sunday school teacher-who didn't see his face," Mary hurriedly went on, as the news had clearly startled the rat beside her. "I told Amelia I was...babysitting for a friend of mine....out of town, and that the boys were nervous, so I stayed with them for a bit."

She smiled once again.

"Don thought the light from the colored windowpanes were pretty, but later on-when he was in class, he didn't quite get the concept of "immaculate conception." Mary flushed.

"I thought that was a conversation...YOU might like to have with him."

Smiling at Splinter's hint of a groan, Mary continued.

"Leo made friends with a little girl before her parents tugged her out. She didn't see Leo's face, thank heavens-but she kept poking him in the arm and calling him "puffy" from all the layers of clothing Leo was wearing. I think her name was...Sarah, or something."

Mary managed a thoughtful smile.

"I think...Leo likes it at church," she pondered thoughtfully for a moment or two, before turning to face the den once again.

"Kept constantly badgering our pastor with questions, but John didn't seem to mind." She paused once again, frowning thoughtfully.

"I'm...not quite sure if John noticed anything or not...." she mused, noting that a pair of alarmed onyx eyes had darted to her. Almost immediately, the woman began to shake her hands.

"No, no!" she said hastily, not wanting to upset the rat. "I don't think John really noticed much of anything except of how bundled up they were, but he hardly seemed to mind. If he noticed anything else, I'm fairly certain that he wouldn't say anything at all about it."

Splinter was still frozen, so Mary lay a hand on the rat's clawed, clasped ones.

"Believe me-if I thought he would hurt them in any way, I wouldn't allow them a metric inch near him," the woman said quietly, as the rat turned to look at her once again.

"He's quite a pleasant fellow-nothing like K-Kanone-"

Again, that taboo word. Mary winced, and, this time, it was Splinter's turn to clasp her hand.

"....I do believe you, Miss Mary," he said quietly, eyes flickering slightly. "I do trust your judgment-never doubt that. And...as for _Mr. Hilbert_..."

The rat shook his head, and squeezed the woman's hands, until Mary looked at him once again.

"What happened...was my fault, Mikell-_chiyo_. I lost contact of my children-and they were syphooned away, just as I was. I only thank providence that it was you who found them, else-"

Mary felt a shudder ripple through the rat's body.

"Kanone Hilbert was an old foe who attempted to hunt my family for sport. Had I been more careful-he would not have come back. He would not have come for them-or for your family. Had he gone after Arek-kun or Jessi-san, I would not have a doubt in my head that things could have....gotten most grave, indeed."

Something clenched in Mary's stomach as Splinter drew his paw-like hand to her shoulder for a moment, then withdrew it with a short sigh. For a moment, more quiet.

"I am surprised....you managed to make such a promise with him," he murmured-almost to himself. Mary's blue orbs flickered to him before managing a weak smile.

"Eeh. Well....you heard the specialists. Hilbert didn't have much time left, anyhow. And....well, I thought that...."

The woman bit her lip.

"....it's a bit complicated, Master Splinter," she said at last, drawing her hands into her lap with a small sigh. "When he took away the boys, I was ready to....well....y'know..."

Splinter managed the shadow of a grim smile.

"Wring his neck? Believe me-I sympathize with such motion."

Mary smiled shortly.

"But-even when he confronted us in the factory-something in his mind just seemed..."

She faltered.

"Something wasn't there. And I'm not just talking about sense, here. He....really seemed to believe he was doing the little guys a favor, as if he were _commiserating_ with them." Mary swallowed, closing her eyes as that certain _something_ began to drift into her subconcious.....

~*~*~

_The glint in the darkness had only been registered for a fraction of a second before Splinter had seized her by the sweater, and forced the astonished woman down with one gray hand before his head whipped about in the gloom, a light snarl escaping him._

_The sound of a definitive click. One that made Mary's blood run cold for a fraction of a second as a gold eye bore contemplatively at her with dull disregard._

_"Move. I have no qualm with the woman, you filthy little rodent, so instead of using her for your shield, why don't you-?"_

_He broke off. Mary staggered to her feet, one hand over her mouth._

_One minute, Splinter had been by her side. The next fraction of one-he was gone, as a gagging sound reverberated throughout the room._

_"-aackk, aggghhhhh-"_

_She whipped around. _

_Splinter's hands were now curled about Kanone's bandaged throat, the owner gasping rather like a suffocating fish as Mary staggered back-_

_"Miss Mikell-go, lea-aaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhh!"_

* * *

~*~*~

Splinter had offered to retrieve the two more tea. Mary had allowed him to do so, though she still stared ahead, at last alloting a small groan.

That night...had not been fun, to coin a Michelangelan expression. Thank God-thank _God_-the gun had not been loaded, but....

A warm cup was placed in her hands. Mary started-and turned to look at Splinter with a small grin as the old rat sank back down.

"Do you intend to keep your word, Miss Mary?"

She nodded. Splinter managed a wry smile.

"I should hardly be surprised, my dear. I will accompany you-but, as for the children and Ken-san....I do not know if...."

Mary pondered it for a moment or two.

"Well...I'd rather not have Jessi and Arek there, that's for certain. Anyhow, Jessi has school next Friday. I don't think I can ask her to miss a day for something....like this."

Splinter bowed his head.

"As for my sons, well....I'd rather them not be present, but I shall inquire to see if they do wish to accompany us or not."

Mary nodded. Splinter sipped his tea, then lowered his mug.

"Mary."

The woman looked up. Splinter was frowning slightly, as if trying to remember something.

"Do you remember....that rather dark tale of yours...."

"It still had a happy ending," the woman reminded him.

Splinter cracked a smile.

"Yes. But-your antagonist-Rook, I believe he was called...?" he questioned. When Mary nodded in affirmation, Splinter took another sip of tea.

"Did...for a time...remind me of Mr. Hilbert."

Mary pondered for a minute or so.

"Well....Rook was certainly...mentally disturbed, but not like Kanone was," she interjected gently. I do think Rook-or, at least-the malice and hatred which drives him as a character, is the result of the choice not to forgive, not to let go of hurts long past.

There is such a thing as righteous anger in the face of injustice, but when we allow anger to fester, and to guide and direct our lives, the result is real-life Rooks in our own personality." She winced.

"Ouch. But the choice to forgive is as much a gift to ourselves as it is to the person forgiven. Even if the resentment itself never goes away-there's always the fact that you've managed to accomplish something so little and so great as to forgive. Or, if not that," she added, with a small frown-

"...pardon. Or if THAT doesn't work, then just dismiss them as what they are, and not hold the hatred as a balm to the wound. It just spreads the infection."

An odd expression crossed Splinter's face, but he didn't say anything for a moment or so. Mary noticed.

"...is something wrong?"

Splinter started, then shook his head.

"No. I have....merely more or less heard those selfsame words before, Miss Mary. You are...quite wise."

Mary just managed something between a shrug, a blush, and a smile.

"...mmgghh."

The rat peered interestedly towards the computer-where whence, the cat was still snoozing upon. Mary swallowed. She loved the rat very, very much-but if Splinter got "interested" in a piece of technology, that generally meant the garage for them-where all small appliances left to die.

"...how is your latest tale coming, Miss Mary?" There was a degree of concern in Splinter's voice as he leaned forwards. "Donatello is quite the fan of your work-and he seems concerned that the hero of the tale is soon going to di-"

Mary grinned.

"Happy endings, Master Splinter," she remarked kindly. "None of the cannon characters die in the fic. I don't want to give too much away. But even if their super-power is "only" luck or karma or God looking out for them, I believe in happy endings. If we don't have those, what hope can we to hold on to?"

"What indeed?"

Bella lifted an ear, let out a sleepy grunt, turned over, and snoozed on. Splinter smiled absentmindedly.

"I must admit, you are quite the talent, Miss Mary. I am always eager for an update."

Mary flushed darkly as Splinter patted her on the arm.

"And your readers find the emotional connection that you put in your tales quite tangible, Mary-chiyo. Tis one of the reasons that they continue to come back. It is you they love-along your series."

Mary took another gulp of tea, then lowered her mug.

"I-I...well, um-"

Gentle amusement flickered in Splinter's eyes.

"You are your own worst critic, Miss Mary. But it is...an admirable trait to possess."

Mary went scarlet, and began to fidget ever so slightly.

"Y-You sure know how to make a girl feel good, don't you?"

The rat blinked.

"I never flatter, Miss Mary."

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, now that I think of it, YOU would be quite the char-"

Splinter cast her a bewildered, almost scandalized look.

"Certainly not."

The rat's fur was now quite affronted, and Mary had to resist the urge to giggle at the sight of the now indignant rat.

"Let me guess-two series of The Gilmore Girls, and we'll talk?"

Splinter gruffly harumphed before standing up.

"Miss Mary-should we make the plans? Next week is the...event, after all."

The woman felt the nervous twinge inside once again, but, with a sigh, she stood, rubbing a hand at her head. Splinter took note of her discomfort.

"If...you would rather not, I will-"

Mary grinned, and shook her head.

"No."

She took a surprised rat's hand in her own.

"Let's call my husband and get this settled, shall we?"

Splinter blinked, still looking startled-and then smiled once again.

"Very well. And once we arrive at my home-and after my sons are done jubilantly attacking you, we can begin."

* * *

Whew! Yes...you won't understand what happened till the very end-as it makes way for the sequel. *Laughs.* Sorry, my dear friends.

Soon enough-the happy ending! In the meantime, please, take care! *Hugs.*


	34. Azaleas

~o*oOo*o~

It might have been her birthday, but the dogs weren't going to feed themselves.

Patting Bella's ears absentmindedly as the hound eagerly tore into her food, Mary Schneider stretched her joints and peered up overhead at the darkening sky, frowning slightly. _Looks like it might rain_, she noted as she poured kibble into Charlie's bowl, and the happy canine immediately dove in, his daughters staring ruefully at him from behind. She couldn't help but a crack a smile. _Hold on, ladies, your turn's coming up!_

Once there were five happy puppies nom-nom-nomming on their breakfast, Mary turned to face her backyard, uncertain as to what to do next.

She supposed her office was calling; there were two or three articles she hoped to crack out by the end of the day. Then, she wanted to mop the floor before a friend of hers showed up for coffee and cheesecake. Her mouth watered at the thought. _None of this lemon cheesecake bullcrap—I want the real thing! _Then, when she came home, an unusually quiet evening. Jessi and Arek had volunteered to take care of the chores, so her evening was free.

A bud of hope sprouted. There was the off chance she could get some writing done….

_"Ohayo, okaasan."_

Charlie and Bella started barking, and Diamond and Delilah, after glancing at each other and considering the matter, decided to follow suit. Mary started, and then turned, only to see a small grinning turtle at her knees, clutching a bouquet of blue flowers in his little gloved hands. "Happy birthday, Mary!"

The woman gawked at him. "Mikey! I—you—" Dumbfounded, the woman knelt and Mikey flew into her arms, blue flowers crumpling against her shoulders. "Little buddy, it's been ages!"

"Mm-hmm," Mikey hummed in agreement. "These for you. Picked 'em myself," he said proudly, pulling away and pressing the light blue and white bouquet into Mary's hands. "You got lotsa and lotsa of these here. Don says the white ones are Laceys, or something like that. I've missed being here."

Mikey fell backwards on his shell against the long grass, sighing contently before plucking a particularly long blade of grass and sticking it into his mouth. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Mikey honey, you may not wanna do that. Dogs and cats and the occasional possum will do their business here—"

Mikey immediately leapt to his feet, making a face. "Ewww. But considerin' I live in a sewer, I probably got the greatest immune system," he bragged, looking appreciatively around the yard again. "Nice and green. Could use a little orange, though," he added pointedly, and Mary grinned at him.

"Is that so?" she said, trying not to laugh. Mikey nodded seriously.

"Yeah. Though I guess some red wouldn't be too bad." Mikey took off his bandanna, and the poor author shrieked.

_"Hon,_ what in the world happened to your head?!" she cried, hands immediately flying to Mikey's scalp. The woman nearly fell to her knees in relief—_just paint, just paint._

Mikey dragged his foot in the dirt, suddenly very interested in it. "Wanted to dye my head red like Arek's," he admitted grudgingly. "So I grabbed a box of Sharpies Master Splinter saved. Forgot I didn't have any hair when my bros started coloring the red stuff in. I've had six or seven scourings in the past three days and it's still not comin' off! I look like Christmas barfed on me," he added ruefully, and Mary doubled over laughing, her sides beginning to hurt.

"Is Arek here?" he asked hopefully, peering up at the house's upper left window. Upon collecting herself, Mary glanced in his direction.

"He might have run off with Brody…I'm not quite sure, ho—"

Michelangelo took a deep breath, threw his red and green head back, and started to scream: **"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKK!"**

A blond and red head appeared at the window.

"Mikey!"

The head immediately disappeared—Mary heard an excited squeal from inside the house—accompanied by the sound of two pairs of feet rushing down the stairs.

Someone beside her sniggered. The woman glanced down in surprise, only to see Raph chuckling slightly to himself, looking pleased. "Bet Jessi's gonna ask for my autograph again," he crowed, turning a smug face to a surprised and admittedly amused Mary Schneider. The weary woman shook her head.

"Boys," she said affectionately, patting Raph on the head and making his face scrunch up. "Your ninja-esque entrances are awesome, but they scare the bejezzus out of me. Can't you take pity on my heart and—"

"Boo," said Donatello cheerfully, tugging on Mary's hand. The woman's heart nearly jumped to her throat, but she turned to the little genius with a smile. Don hugged her knee, one of his small hands on the handle of a wagon filled with old flour sacks.

Arek flew out of the house and Mikey gleefully tackled him; Jessi approached, grinning hugely. Raph cleared his throat.

"Hey Jessi," he said, in a voice much more deeper and mature than his usual bark. Jessi smiled at him, and Raph started admiring his oddly cut, tri-fingered gloves.

"What's with all the pitchforks?" she asked curiously as she approached them. Mary noticed that there were quite a few utensils hiding behind the patched old sacks. "Gonna form an angry mob? Need a few torches?"

"That was Raph's idea of a birthday gift," Leo murmured to a dumbfounded Mary, tiny hand slipping into her own. "Mikey just wanted to get enough postage to send the jerk to New Mexico. But Master Splinter thought a flower garden was a whole lot nicer."

Mary immediately went scarlet.

"Hon, you certainly don't have to—"

"Nah, Master Splinter says we got to," said Raph conversationally, smirking up at the bemused author. "Whether ya like it or not. Ninja training." Raph made a face. "How in da world is planting a _dumb garden_ gonna make us better ninjas?"

"Don't ask me," mumbled Don, opening one of the sacks and taking a good look inside. "We've been collecting lotsa bulbs over the past few weeks."

"How the shell do you find bulbs in the New York City sewers?"

Donatello just smiled secretively, still rooting through the cloth sack.

"Purple Irises…Roses….all good stuff. Lot of it won't be here for awhile," he admitted, glancing up at his brothers "I read a book and the irises won't be here until at least fa—"

"So, when should they be growing?" Mikey interrupted impatiently. "Tomorrow? Maybe the day after?"

Don opened his mouth, sighed, and shrugged. Raph stretched, making sure to flex his small muscles.

"First, we gotta take care of these weeds." Mary blinked, bewildered and distraught.

"Let me change, hon, and I'll—"

"Nope," said Mikey cheerily. "If you don't sit in dat chair right now, Master Splinter says we're allowed to tie ya to it."

The woman raised an eyebrow, and Mikey wandered behind Arek, who was grinning appreciatively. Raph huffed.

"Still, tryin' to outrun four ninjas-in-training might stink, so ya might just wanna close yer yap and watch with a glass of this." He handed Mary a small brown bottle, wrinkling his nostrils ever so slightly. "Master Splinter'll be over later on….I think he's bakin' a cake fer you or something. What is this stuff, anyhow? Is Bailey's a kinda juice? Looks gross."

Mary let out a weak giggle. "Boys, you tell Master Splinter by no means do I expect you to—"

"Too bad," Mikey sang, wrapping his hands around a weed and pulling at it, huffing and puffing.

"We're gonna plant flowers whether you like it or not. I don't," he said cheerfully, and Don irritably hit him over the head. "Ow! I mean yeah, yeah I do. Just quit sendin' vegetables home with us. Master Splinter loves it when you do, because Arek's get freaking scary big, but that just means we have to finish it off." He made another face. "Yuck."

"But I—"

"Please, okaasan," Leo begged, and Mary closed her eyes and mentally swore. _Damn, damn, damn,_ if he wasn't enlisting the terrible power of The Eyes.

Cake or no cake, Splinter was going to pay for this one.

~*oOo*~

Jessi and Arek joined in, and soon enough everyone was planting, pardoning Mary who was under lawn chair arrest with her laptop and a glass of Baileys on the rocks. While she thought of typing, the notion was dismissed almost immediately.

She'd really, really missed these guys.

The patch where the turtles wanted to plant had been tended by Arek, and so most of the weeds had already been tugged out. After spraying some pesticide and digging into the dark, cool ground, the turtles and her children started to plant, occasionally arguing about spacing every now again. Mary took a swig of her drink and watched, unable to stop smiling. Her face was going to hurt by the end of the day.

The Hamatos scarcely got to play in dirt and were enjoying themselves immensely; it was infectious, and Jessi and Arek were throwing themselves into the work with a great deal more enthusiasm than they might otherwise.

It was decided that each turtle would cover one corner of the garden, but that didn't mean that they weren't entrenching on each other's territory. Raph worked down the row in an uneven line, his rose bulbs far between each other. Soon enough, he bumped into Leo.

"Hey bro, move yer shell. I gots more roses to plant here." He pushed his brother impatiently.

Leo scowled.

"Why should I?" he asked, pushing Raph in turn. "We agreed we each got a quarter of the garden and the forget-me-nots n' blue irises are supposed to grow_ here_."

Raph snickered. "Well, too bad fer you Okaasan likes roses way better than yer lame shell Forget Me Nots. Don't you, okaasan?" he asked Mary, who suddenly had a great interest in the duck-shaped cloud overhead.

"Raph?" Jessi asked sweetly, sensing the atmosphere and decided to defuse the situation. "I think I could use a few more roses on THIS side of the patch. Make it look prettier."

Raph's eyes gleamed and the turtle hastily stood up with the thorny rosebush in gloved hands.

"Sure. I'm comin'," he said enthusiastically, inching towards his corner. "_Fer Jessi_," he growled as he moved over by the girl's side, beginning to dig a small hole in the dark earth. "Not fer you, fearless."

Leo scoffed, but returned to his work, scattering forget-me-not seeds.

Mikey laughed. He and Arek had given up on planting long ago and had instead reverted to hurling dirt clumps at each other. "Jessi and Raph, sittin' in a tree, _K-i-s-s-i-n-g_-"

Jessi gave the orange clad ninja a startled look, but Raph jumped to his feet. "Hey, Mikey, Don says a dumb owl can turn its head all the way around," he snapped. "Wanna know what dat feels like?"

"Hey Raph, ya got more than your fair share of trees out here," Mikey sang, his eyes shining with unmistakable mischief even as Raph's gleamed with death. "Which one's it gonna be?"

"Run for it, man," Arek advised as Raph flew at Mikey with a strangled snarl, and the joker ran off into the woods, laughing maniacally. Mary's brow creased in concern, and she made to stand up, only to be pushed back down by Don.

"I don't want any of you boys getting lost…."

"Don'tworryMomI'lllookafter'em!" Arek called out over his shoulder as he dashed into the woods after the two turtles, effectively ending the conversation.

"Hothead," Leo muttered under his breath.

"Double hothead," Donatello agreed, taking a look at the frayed gardening book propped up against an old watering can. "Okaasan, did you know what azalea flowers mean?"


End file.
